


Star Treatment

by LadyXandria



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Bon Jovi - Freeform, Celebrity Crush, Daddy Kink, David Bryan - Freeform, Exhibitionism, Extramarital Affairs, F/F, F/M, Food Kink, Hand & Finger Kink, Kinky, Knifeplay, Light Masochism, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Orgy, POV First Person, Partner Swapping, Rimming, Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sugar Daddy, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism, daddydom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2021-04-06
Packaged: 2021-04-19 20:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 66,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyXandria/pseuds/LadyXandria
Summary: Thank you to BNEJovi for helping me through my writer's block with this fic. Love you hunny
Relationships: David Bryan/Lexi Quaas, David Bryan/Original Female Character(s), Jon Bon Jovi/David Bryan, Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

***~*April 2016 - New York City*~***

It’s dark and warm in his car. I wiggle around to get cozy in the heated seat, stretching out my legs and hum softly. The streets are eerily quiet right now and businesses zoom by in a whirl of color. It’s my second night in New York, fresh from the premiere of Diana the musical on Broadway.

My escort is none other than the composer, my lifelong crush and my...creative muse. David Bryan...oh David. He’s been a gentleman...flirtatious, absolutely, but a gentleman nonetheless. 

He’s the reason I’m here. Took me to lunch yesterday and asked me all about the fan page I run, so many questions I thought I was the one being interviewed! He gave me his thoughts on it, corrected wrong information and agreed to do an interview. 

It was too beautiful not to take advantage of the outdoors. We found a quiet area near the harbor and I took out my book with all the notes and questions I’d written down over the past four years.

The whole time we’re talking, however, I can’t help but feel those bright blue eyes piercing my soul and dancing up and down my body.  _ Was he trying to size me up? _

I'd always wanted to tease him and wore a short black skirt with black strappy heels and a purple halter top with a plunging neckline. Showing enough skin to tempt and leave him wanting more.

Dave apparently had the same idea, wearing an airy black button-down shirt. Enough of the buttons were undone just to the top of his stomach, showing off a great view of his Joker tattoo and chest hair. And his smell. Oh god he smells amazing. Musky yet sophisticated.

He seemed to enjoy making me jump as his fingers lightly brushed over my thigh. Little does he know of the moisture seeping through my panties at those fingertips. His eyes were so bright blue they looked like crystals, glinting in the sunlight.

As I'm talking and referring to my endless notes, he pulls my notebook from me and shuts it. "Rather than reading, just talk to me like a normal man and ask what you really want," he says in an almost challenging tone.

My eyes narrow and I sip my drink. "Jackass," I mutter.

"What was that?"

"You're a jackass...for taking my notes. Fine. You've always been a private guy...what changed? Now you're all over social media, taking video inside your home and Jovi air. Plus you've been outspoken about Richie leaving. Why now?"

"Why not?" He laughs and takes a sip of his beer. "My kids are grown. I'm no longer Jon's little keyboardist in the shadows to kick around. I have huge success outside the band and, in my old age, I don't care about Jon's restrictions. I still love my privacy and that won't change, but I don't feel the need to stay closed off completely."

"You know more and more fans are talking about you…"

"Thanks to you and your fan club page," he teases. "You know I really do appreciate everything you do."

He crosses his arms and tilts his head, eyes sparkling in the sunlight, and leans in towards me. 

"You're one hell of a man. Looks, personality, humor and talent rolled into one." I smile and blush. The questions go on and on. Broadway...his family...Bon Jovi...he's even a sport and does a rapid-fire of his favorites and dislikes. Things I've collected from the fans.

But that's not the end. He surprises me with his own questions about my career, hobbies, my love of music and writing.

Not sure how long we talked. Four or five hours. So long that we grab a couple burgers from a street vendor nearby.

When he finally finishes his questions, his face lightens up when I mention the show tomorrow night. He asks where I’m sitting and I tell him. That’s when he tells me Colton can’t make it and that I should sit with him. Who am I to object?

“Perfect! I’ll pick you up at your hotel around 1 pm tomorrow? We planned on going for lunch before heading to the theater.” The sun has started to set so I agree for tomorrow and he’s sweet enough to drive me to the hotel, walking me up to my room with his hand placed protectively on my lower back.

“So I’ll see you tomorrow then!” I cringe to myself. My voice had sounded far too excited and fangirlish, something I’ve tried hard to keep under wraps. But when he leaned in and gave me a sweet kiss on the cheek, that fangirl started doing backflips and screaming.

“Until then, darlin’.”

I hesitated a few moments, watching him walk to the elevators then rushed to my room and immediately texted my best friend.

Then tonight. Oh...tonight. His wife had joined us for lunch with his daughter, Gabby, who was a total sweetheart. Lexi, however, had a fake smile plastered on her face. Every time I caught her eye, she gave me this contemptuous glare like I’d offended her.

The show was wonderful and we all went backstage to meet the cast. He was gracious and introduced me to the leads, each friendly and excited to “meet the face behind the page”. They all took photos with me and signed my playbill.

David mentioned the private party to his family but both had very early commitments the next morning. This left him and I to our own devices. So we went to the party, socializing and drinking to our heart’s content. Lots and lots of drinks.

After many hours of partying and rubbing shoulders with Hollywood and Broadway elites, I’d found it harder to focus on conversation and swayed in David’s arms to the music. “How about we get you back?” He whispered in my ear.

Now here we are in his Mercedes. I roll my head to smile at him and he looks beautiful, that half-cocked smirk I always melted for. “What about your party?” The words come out as a whimper. I don’t want him missing out on the fun. 

“It won’t be the last one,” he replies and slides his hand onto my thigh.  _ Oh my _ ...I force the fangirl in me to remain quiet and bite my lip. We come to a red light and he leans over, catching me by surprise and pressing his lips to mine.

My heart jumps into my throat, burning me from the inside out. Butterflies flutter happily in my belly. I try to close my eyes and relax but they remain locked on him. Those mystical and magnetic eyes, holding me in place while the Earth spins around us.

Jesus fuck his lips are soft. This isn’t some casual kiss a Jovi fan would get on stage.  _ Does he think I’m a groupie or does he really like me? _

The car behind us honks angrily and we both laugh, snapped out of our moment of bliss. He sits back in his seat and continues driving, his hand still firmly in my lap. My mouth remains agape and I stare blankly out the window.

"You okay?" He asks.

I swallow and nod my head. "Yeah...that was just really...nice."

He laughs and squeezes my thigh. "Nice? Is that all it was to you?"

I laugh too and smack his arm. "No! That was...I don't even have words for that."

I grin to myself and glance down at his hand, sliding my own over it and tracing around each finger. He gives my leg another squeeze and this time I can’t hold back the moan that escapes my throat. My heart flutters and my skin prickles. I feel like a schoolgirl with her first crush.

All I can hear from the driver’s seat is his deep breathing. I inhale deeply and open my legs slightly, a silent invitation and his hand glides between them. Just him exploring and taking the street turns easily. His knuckles nudge at my panties and I whimper.

"Let me know if I'm crossing any boundaries," he whispers. He doesn't try to move my panties or dress, just soft caresses. 

"You're fine," I whisper back, "keep going." I’m trying my damndest to sound strong even though I'm melting for his touch. Would he stay the night if I opened that door?

I run my hand up his arm and feel every ripple of his muscles. He tenses up and I can tell he's really enjoying this as much as I am. I let my fingers trace up to his face and into his hair, twirling a few strands around my finger.

"You have amazing hair," I say, complimenting what I've always found attractive about him. 

“Keep playing with it and we won’t make it to the hotel,” he growled and a shiver runs up my spine. I don't know if that's a promise or a threat but I wouldn't want it any other way.

Sadly we do make it back to my hotel and he comes around to open my door, laughing at the vision of me attempting to steady my wobbly knees. We walk through the quiet lobby arm in arm to the elevators and he whispers, "What room, darlin’?"

I grin and pull the key card from my purse, still in the small envelope with the room number. "723." He pushes the 7th floor button and I feel his fingers grazing over my lower back. 

"Can I...do that again?"

"Which part?" I ask and gaze up at him under long lashes, my hand grazing over his crotch.

"Kiss you." I can only nod with a small smile and he holds me against his body, dropping his lips to mine. Sweet and wet, I curl myself around him and our heads tilt this way and that. He playfully teases his tongue with mine and I moan which causes his arms to tighten around my waist.

The doors ping and slide open. We reluctantly separate and step out. My suite is at the very end and he graciously unlocks the door and pushes it open for me.

“Well it was a lovely evening,” he laughs and waves.

“Get your sexy ass in here, Joker,” I reply and gesture to him with one finger, flipping on the bedside lights, “and put up the Do Not Disturb sign, will ya?” 

I can feel his eyes follow me across the room and I drop my purse on the table where a bottle of wine sits. I take two glasses from the small bar and pour the deep burgundy liquid, watching him lay his jacket, keys and wallet on the dresser.

“This is cozy.”

"Can I tempt you, Mr Bryan?" I hold out a glass and he accepts it, his cool fingers brushing mine.

"You have no idea, gorgeous," he whispers, leaning cooly against the table. We drink our wine and quietly size each other up, my eyes settling where his shirt opens to allow a peek of Joker. "I haven't been able to take my eyes off you all night."

"Who says you have too, handsome?" This time I close the gap and slide my hands behind his neck, his curls grazing my skin. Maybe it’s the alcohol or perhaps the pent up desire I’ve held for years over this man but I whisper, “You’re so hot, baby...you can do more than look or tease me. I won’t tell a soul.”

His eyes flash with arousal. "You wanna have some fun tonight, baby?"

"Yes please…"

He reaches between us and unties my belt, pulling the back zipper down. His fingertips trail down my spine and I shiver, goosebumps rising along my skin. The flowy green dress pools around my feet and I step from it. I stand in only my matching turquoise bra and thong with intricate black lace detailing and heels.

"Those curves, babygirl...fuck, you're sexy." There's a reverence in his voice I've never heard from any man and a hunger in his eyes I could never forget. "I want you so bad right now," he growls before kissing the side of my neck.

I sit on the bed and lean back on my elbows, extending each leg to him. He slowly unbuckles my shoes and slides each off, tracing my foot with a fingertip and steps between my legs. He hovers over me to unhook my bra masterfully. I shrug it off my shoulders and flutter my eyelashes, whimpering when his tongue sneaks out to flick at my hard nipple.

"Like what you see?"

David moistens his lips and places soft kisses between my breasts and along my belly. "Very much. You're beautiful."

I shiver at his touch and whisper, "I've been fantasizing about this for so long. I just wanna...take my time and indulge every inch." His lips tighten briefly then relax.

"Took the words right outta my mouth, baby." He nudges my lace-covered pussy with his nose. I lift my hips for him to strip me of my thong. "Mmm look at that glistening pussy, baby," Dave groans and lowers his head between my legs and wraps his lips around my engorged clit. 

“Mmm fuck,” I moan and tangle my fingers in his hair as he suckles at my nub. Up and down my slit he explores with a long flat tongue but it's better than any story or fantasy. Passion and Cloud 9 doesn’t begin to describe this man and what he’s doing to my body.

“You like that, babygirl? Fuck you taste so sweet,” he growls. “I shoulda told you about my one rule...You cum first. The woman always comes first.”

"Fuuuck….yes, Sir," I moan, "more...please…"

"Like this?" he breathes, circling my clit with his tongue. Then those fingers...oh dear god those fingers. So confident and sure in their movements, he slides them into me and I’m lost.

I’m truly jealous of any organ, keyboard or piano that is privileged enough to have these fingers on their keys. First two...then three… I glance down to see his eyes staring at me, blue on brown. A vision that will be burned into my memory for life. 

I grind myself into his nose and mouth, my back arching and my pussy squeezing his fingers. “Don’t stop...please...oh fuuuuuck I’m gonna cum, baby….mmm goood make me cum…”

David growls and sucks my clit hard, curling his fingers deep inside me. My eyes roll in the back of my head and I scream as waves and waves of orgasms consume me. I'm dimly aware that he's lapping up my juices but that fades into the background as pure bliss.

My body is limp with aftershocks when he crawls up my body to kiss me. I can taste myself on his lips and it's strangely arousing. He grinds his hips into mine and I can feel his hard cock through his jeans. 

“Good girl,” he groans and pulls away from me, standing over me and drinking another glass of wine as my body trembles with aftershocks, slapping my pussy playfully. It takes ten minutes for me to recover enough to sit up and he hands me my glass.

The ruby red liquid is sweet relief for my parched mouth. He's so close and I hand him my empty glass, keeping eye contact and unbuckle his belt. There's a sharp exhale from him and I smirk. I slide off his dress pants and toss them onto the dresser with his jacket and vest.

I lick my lips and shimmy up his body. Chest to chest. God, he smells delicious. Like leather and sandalwood with my pussy mixed in. I slide each button of his shirt through their respective holes. My fingers curl into his chest hair, one trait that could get my mouth-watering, and slip the shirt off his shoulders.

“Been a while since I’ve had a beautiful woman look at me like that,” he commented.

I laugh and tweek his nipple. "Well, I've never had a man who drank my orgasm tears like they were the last drink he'd ever have," I say and kiss him.

“I’m a thirsty man,” he chuckles.

His fingers weave through my dark hair, lips dropping to mine in a deep kiss and I taste us together. His tongue teases along the top then the bottom and I part them in response. I gladly accept his gift and return it with equal fervor. He tastes like my pussy and I savor it.

“So now that you have me, what do you plan on doing with me?”

“Lay down,” I say. My voice echoes through my own head. I wanna savor this man that was once out of reach, unattainable. A glorious rockstar to make women swoon. Yet here and now, he’s the one swooning and follows my instructions.

He lays propped up by pillows, illuminated by the soft orange glow of the lamp and watching me climb onto the bed. I crawl between his legs, running my fingers along each calf and knee, learning each curve of his body...one that I’ve admired and daydreamed about for years.

That body now lays open to me, free for the offering. I straddle his lap and snuggle against him, his hands cupping my ass and kneading the ample flesh. His chest hair tickles my nipples and I start at his ear and nibble on the lobe, playing with the three shiny diamond hoops. 

I softly bite along his strong jaw to his chin and capture his bottom lip between mine. He growls and his breath is warm. It washes over my body and he fills me up like the finest whiskey on a winter's night.

“Fuck” is all he can manage and I wink at him. He smirks and gives my ass a playful spank. I can't hold back the giggle that escapes my lips and he spanks me again.

“Mmm you enjoy spanking?”

"Maybe..." he replies wryly and spanks my ass a third time, this time harder.

"Ooh...I like it hard," I say and wiggle my ass into his lap. “...and rough.”

I move down and suckle his Adam’s apple, into the hollow of his neck. His chest is rising and falling evenly. Oh the control he’s trying to keep. Gotta admire the will power. I nuzzle my nose into his chest hair and inhale his scent, tracing over his Joker tattoo with my fingers.

My tongue darts out for a taste of his hard perky nipples. “Mmm...yummy,” I moan and he blushes. I suckle back on one nip and he arches towards me. “You’re a sensitive one, huh?”

“Damn straight, baby.”

I continue my journey south, kissing and licking down the center of his belly. I come to the waistband of his black silky briefs and work them over his hips. Barely there kisses along his happy trail and getting closer to where my prize is confined. 

My eyes go wide as I set him free, standing tall and proud just for me and I give the dark pink head a kiss. I slide further and strip him of the offending garment, pausing to capture the scene before me. He’s circumcised, has a thick girth and growing to an impressive nine inches, that tip glistening for a warm mouth or pussy to embrace it.

His legs are spread and his hand has found its way to his shaft, gently squeezing up and down. The head oozes and I lick my lips, spreading my pussy lips so he can see just how wet he makes me. He's watching me, his eyes full of lust and longing.

“Fuck...I wanna bury my cock in that juicy pussy.” He’s begging now and it’s music to my ears. I bury two fingers into my warmth and cover them in my juices. I moan and want more than anything to sheath that glorious cock. But I need to pace myself and savor every minute...every inch. 

I crawl between his legs and lean in, placing feather-light kisses up his thighs and hips, nuzzling my nose into the soft nest of dark blonde curls and press my lips along the shaft. He whimpers and his cock twitches. The musky smell of a man surrounds me and my pussy drips onto the bedspread.

"Mmm fuck you taste good," I moan and see him grinning at me.

My tongue drags along the underside from base to tip, the large vein pulsing blood and David groans. Under that beautiful purple mushroom head and along each ridge, I memorize the layout...the map of a cock I’ve desired. All for me.

Finally, I relent and wrap my lips around the head, tongue teasing that tiny hole and I slurp up the clear liquid. His fingers are in my hair, guiding me down his cock further and further until he rests deep in my throat. 

“Fuuuck, baby...oh fuuuck suck my cock, babydoll,” he grunts and I hum happily, his body shivering from the vibrations. I contract and relax my throat rhythmically, hollowing my cheeks as I pull up. His fingers twist in my hair painfully, but I don't mind. I want to please this man. 

My hand grips the shaft with firm strokes as I’d seen him use and I venture down, taking each of his balls into my mouth and rolling them around. He’s panting from the feeling of a new hand and mouth working him up the pleasure mountain. I lick back up his cock and he’s staring down at me.

“Do you know…”  _ Down to the base and up to the tip. _ “How long…”  _ Down and up. _ “I’ve been waiting…”  _ Down and up.  _ “To taste you…”  _ Down and up _ . “And feel you...”  _ Down and up _ . “Inside me?”

He grabs my hand to still me. “Stop. Don’t you make me cum like a fucking amateur.” His voice is raspy and he sits up, pulling me into his arms and rolling over to lay between my legs. "You're so warm, baby. Fuck...I should have asked you before this...do I need protection or….?"

I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him passionately, feeling his cock slipping into my wet folds and teasing my clit. "I'm clean...how fertile are you?"

"Vasectomy five years ago...just asking more for your comfort."

"Then fuck me. Let me feel you fill up my cunt," I moan into his mouth and he responds in kind, poising himself at my hot entrance for the space of a heartbeat then lays his weight on me.

"Damn you're tight, babygirl," he groans.

“Ahh fuck!” He’s bigger than any guy I’ve been with and takes his time stretching my pussy, inch by inch and in no rush for the climax. This man is breaking me into a million pieces and the room swirling around me. “Shit...shit...more…”

His hand cups my cheek and he silences my words with his lips. He’s buried to the hilt and rocks against me, his pubic hair setting the nerves in my clit ablaze. “No screaming,” he whispers in my ear. “I only wanna hear your soft moaning and panting...just for me, baby.”

I nod. "Yes...yes, sir."

"That's my good girl." He starts to move and I'm in heaven, his thrusts long and unhurried, filling me completely. His lips find their way to my straining breasts and he sucks greedily on my nipples, grazing them with his teeth.

A light sheen of sweat glistening on both of us and our aromas dancing around the bed. He strokes in with slow deep thrusts, pulling out until only the tip is inside my body then presses back in. I’m struggling to catch my breath and exhale a shallow moan.

"You feel so damn good," he growls in my ear.

“Oh god, daddy please,” I moan, my legs beginning to tremble. “H-Harder…”

My arms are wrapped around his body, my hips rising to meet his thrusts. I can feel the sweat dripping down his back and my fingertips sink into his flesh. My breathing is coming out in sharp pants and I whimper as a little pain flares in my lower belly.

"Ohh shit...ohhh fuck," he groans as he slams into me harder and faster.

His pace picks up and he angles my ass up, legs wrapped around his waist, so his cock can rub into my sweet g-spot. My back arches and I reach behind me to grip the headboard. Our eyes never leave each other, lightning crackling between us as he fucks me.

“H-harder...oh god harder...please…I need it...please, daddy...” My belly tightens and I hear him growl, wetness spraying from my pussy onto our bodies. My first ever squirting orgasm. I bear down, using the headboard for leverage and David isn't stopping.

"Shit...fuck...so goddamn tight...gonna cum..." he grits out. I feel his balls tighten against my ass and he grips my hips hard enough to bruise. I'm in the middle of an orgasm that won't end and David's cock is pounding into me, stretching my pussy lips to the limit and beyond.

Tears stream from my eyes and he kisses me once more, quickening his thrusts and assaulting my pussy in a way that sends me barreling over into oblivion. Nothing exists except him groaning my name and filling me up to the brim with his hot cum.

He keeps going, adding his fingers between us and stroking my clit in time with his cock. My eyes roll back as a tiny scream escapes my lips and I lose myself a second time, spraying us with my own cum again.

I’m shaking when he collapses on me, panting and sweating, two spent bodies coming down from the highest of highs. He’s still supporting himself on his knees, arms under my neck. His lips find mine, kiss-swollen and tingling. 

We lay like this for several minutes...or hours...or perhaps a lifetime until he whispers, “Fuck.”

“My sentiments too.” We laugh and he withdraws from my body. I whimper. He rolls onto his back and lets me snuggle into his side, playing with his damp chest hair and hall of fame pendant. I place a few kisses on his chest and tuck myself into him. 

His hands caress my back and feel my eyes flutter, listening to the beating of his heart. “Do you think I could keep you around for a few more days?” The question makes me smile.

I glance up at him and get a delicious kiss. “As many as you want.” 

"Good, because I don't want to let you go," he says.

I kiss him back and press my body into his. "Then don't." We stay like this for a long time, listening to each other’s breathing. I find my voice at last and ask while stroking his chest with my fingertips, “Do you have to go soon or…”

“I’m working in New York this week...alone. Lex is back home,” he responds with a grin and kisses my forehead. “I’m not going anywhere, babydoll.” I grin back and press my lips to his.


	2. Chapter 2

“This place is so pretty,” I gush and lean against the boat railing, snapping photo after photo of the skyline. “I can see why you love it here.” 

Night has set over Manhattan and the city was lit up like a Christmas card. David has surprised me with dinner and drinks on the harbor. Private boat. A pleasant surprise and one I couldn’t possibly turn down.

I glance up and see the moon is bathing him in the perfect light. "Stay right there," I say and step back to snap a few pictures...adjust his curls...another two or three photos. "You really do make a beautiful subject." I show him the photos and he smiles at me.

He slides an arm around my shoulders and I snuggle into him. “Last night was wonderful, by the way. I don’t think I’ve gotten that kind of attention in a long time," he whispers in my ear.

“It was really nice. I couldn’t help it. There are certain things I’ve always fantasized about doing. Couldn’t exactly pass up the opportunity,” I say softly and slide my arms around his waist, warming my hands within the confines of his leather jacket.

“What kinda things?” There’s a hint of anticipation in his voice, enough to make me glance up and grin stupidly.

“Typical fantasies about a crush.”

“Come on...I won’t tell.” He laughs and pulls me into a full hug, setting my camera on the table. His body is incredibly warm and my hands rub along his back. 

“This,” I gesture down where our bodies are close. “You kissing and touching me. Tasting you. Feeling...every inch. Looking up into those bright blue eyes.” Unconsciously, we’re both swaying to the soft music playing around us.

He spins me out from him then back in as the song shifts. “I see you thinking twice. Wish I could read your mind. Move up or out of line, too late for praying,” he sings to me and my knees grow weak. “I know we might lose our breath. We might be scared to death. This chance is like a step. Just got to take it. 

“Whoa oh Countdown to here we go Oh oh oh,” I sing and beam up at him. 

“Hold on tight, slide a little closer. Up so high stars are on our shoulders. Time fly's by, don't close your eyes,” he pulls away, looking up into the sky then sits on one of the loveseats. “Kiss by kiss love is a thrill ride. What goes up might take us upside down…”

I step towards him and straddle his lap, grazing my fingers over his cheek. “Life ain't a merry go round. It's a roller coaster…”

His eyes twinkle mischievously in the moonlight and he repeats, “It's a roller coaster.” We fall quiet and rest our foreheads together, our breath mingling on the cool night air. “God, I could stay here forever…”

“Who says you can’t?” We chuckle breathlessly and he pulls me into a beautiful kiss, a trace of whiskey and cough drops. A strange combination but I don’t care. The tip of his tongue caresses my lips and I part them, giving way to intertwine with him once more. 

“Sir?” Our kiss breaks and David looks up at the boat captain. “We’re coming up on the dock. Did you want more time on board?”

We stare at each other for a few moments. “No...no...we can dock,” he says and my heart drops. I avert my eyes and push myself from his lap.  _ This is it. He’s had enough of me. My dream is about to come to an end. _ I fight back tears and turn from him to look out over the dark waters. 

The boat docks at slip three and David takes my hand to help me out. But he doesn’t let go of it. Rather, he leads me down the broadwalk and to the parking lot, opening the passenger door for me. I get in and wait for him to close the door. He stands there watching me with a small smile.

“Why do you look sad?”

“I...I’m not.” I can tell my voice is a thin veil to my barely contained emotions and he leans into the car, cupping my cheek and kissing me.

“We’ll talk when we get back, yeah? No tears tonight.”

I nod quickly...too quickly for his liking. He exits the parking lot and, like yesterday, reaches over the console for my hand. I allow him to hold it but can’t bring myself to look at him. My chest is tight and I exhale sharply when his lips touch my palm.

“Darlin’, why the tears? C’mon. Talk to me,” he pleads.

“Just...fuck...I wish I didn’t have to go home so soon,” I choke out. “I didn’t think it would be this hard.”

The car is warming up and I sink down into the seat. I feel his gaze on me and my heart rate quickens. “You know,” he starts, “I’ll be in New York for the next week working. See how you feel tomorrow and if you want, stay a few more days.”

My eyes widen. "Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden."

"You're not a burden, darlin'. I want you to stay." He glances over at me. "Unless, of course, you have other plans. Are you seeing someone?"

I laugh nervously. "No. Not at the moment."

"Good," he grins and squeezes my hand.

*~*~*

David turns into a private parking garage and I glance around confused. He parks the luxury SUV in an assigned spot and shuts off the engine. "We aren't going back to the hotel?"

"Nah...my apartment is much more interesting," he says and gives me a sly wink. “If you feel like staying for the week, we’ll get you checked out of your hotel tomorrow and you can stay with me.”

“Your apartment? Like...your home?” The fangirl is dying to break out but I subdue her. 

“Yeah,” he replies and gets out, coming over to my side and opening the door. I gather my purse and he helps me from the car like a gentlemen. Perhaps my face shows confusion because he chuckles and kisses my forehead. “All I ask is you don’t take any photos of the place.”

“I respect you too much to invade your privacy like that,” I whisper and his face relaxes. He offers his hand and I take it without hesitation, allowing him to lead me. 

He presses the UP button and the elevator doors slide open. His fingers punch in what I guess is a security code and we begin to rise. “I’m sorry...too many years of keeping myself guarded,” he whispers and his hand is on my back.

“Don’t apologize for protecting yourself.” I fall silent. It's quiet save for my thumping heart and his low breathing. I can feel his gaze on me and I look up, giving him a soft smile.

He responds with another of those sweet, warm kisses and I'm lost in him once more. I’m pinned between the wall and his body, deliciously helpless at his ministrations. His hands slide under my ass, one leg around his waist and his lips at my neck.

“Fuck you’re beautiful,” he mumbles and moans as my fingers tangle in his curls. “Stay with me?”

I detach his lips from my neck and smile wide. “Depends, Rockstar. Will you fuck me like you did last night?”

His chest rises and falls. He raises an eyebrow and leans in as the elevator reaches floor 10. “As many times as you beg and plead for." Only the ding of the elevator can pull us from that private place of seclusion and I silently curse it. He smirks at me and takes my hand in his.

I follow him down a long carpeted hallway and he unlocks the door, standing aside for me to enter. It's a small one bedroom with red walls and dark hardwood floors, a perfect city getaway for a man that works too much.

“Ooo I remember seeing this beauty in a post.” I glide my hand along the smooth polished surface of his Steinway piano. “You write a lot here, huh?”

“What gave it away?” He laughs and kicks off his shoes, “The ass imprint on the bench or the piles of paper, broken pencils and binders?”

“All of the above.” I follow his lead and toe my shoes off next to the sofa. “It’s a beautiful place.” He grins and lets me peek around. Only a few Bon Jovi things hang on the walls. I sit on the plush sofa and notice he looks a little uncomfortable having someone new in his home.

His mouth opens and closes like a fish out of water. “Would you like a drink? Mostly it’s liquor and beer but I think I have Coke.”

“Cokes fine.” He brings me an ice-cold can and I take it gratefully. I hadn’t noticed until now how parched my throat is. He pops the cap off his beer and sits at his piano, his fingers dancing over the ivory keys effortlessly. Music fills the quiet space and I close my eyes, letting the melody take me away.

Then his voice. Oh god, his voice. Just as he did on the boat, he’s serenading me. Only me...my heart swells. I know this song. ‘Real Love’ from their 2017 album. I’m unable to hold back the tears. He’s singing with so much passion, intimate and raw.

He catches my eye and nods me over. I wipe away the tears and pad across the floor to him, taking my chances and stand behind him, off to the side so he can see me. 

_ “Have you ever known real love? The kind of love that makes you feel, love? No, this ain't let's make a deal, love. It'd make an angel give his wings up. It makes you feel guilty 'cause you want more. If it's a kiss that you would die for. Feels like you're falling through the stars. If it could break your heart. It's real love.” _

He’s already working up a sweat and I sit down on the bench as he closes the song, laying my head on his shoulder. “That was beautiful, D. Thank you.”

“No...thank you.”

I pluck at a couple keys, making nonsense note patterns. “For what? You have everything. What could you possibly need to thank me for?”

“Everything. I live in a marriage where I don’t get complimented about my work. My wife couldn’t care less. Believe it not, I’ve followed your fansite for almost five years. The hype and promotion you bring to the musicals, the excitement and compliments...yet you’re so...chill and real. Do you realize how hard that is to find in a fan? Not once have you gone cuckoo maniac on me,” he says resting his head against mine, causing his curls to drape around my face.

“I had...maybe two fangirl moments but that was in the beginning.”

“What were they?” He’s so damn nosey.

I smirk and roll my eyes to stare at him. “When you first followed and replied to me...your very first message. After that, I got used to seeing you pop up and the more I talked to you, the more I realized that you deserve so much more than a stupid page.”

“It’s not stupid. You put time into it. Not money. Time and energy, two things you can’t get back and things I’m not one to take for granted.” He pauses and positions my fingers on the keys, showing me simple chords for Bed of Roses. “I’m sorry how my wife treated you. Please know, I don’t tolerate rudeness to anyone and she shouldn’t have acted like that to you.”

“I appreciate it...really tried to keep my attitude under control.”

He boops my nose and chuckles when I twitch it...he does it again. “You look like a bunny.” He boops it again.

“One more time and I’ll superglue your ass to this bench,” I growl and attempt to look intimidating.

“You couldn’t if you tried...and I’d love to see you try.”

I puff out my chest and see his eyes dart down to my tits. I clutch his shirt in my fist and get up in his face. “Is that a challenge, Rockstar?” He tickles me and I let out an involuntary giggle. “Jackass.”

“You kiss your mother with that dirty mouth?”

“Just your dick that you were writhing in bed for.” He goes for another tickle and I grab his hand, forcing it back onto the piano keys making an unholy sound. “Don’t mess with me. I don’t care who you are or how much you own, I’ll--”

“Keep talking shit? How about you get on your knees like a good girl?”

“You need to earn it,” I huff and stand up from the bench. His hand grabs the waistband of my skirt and hauls me back. “Nope!” I jump up and he does it again. “Damnit, asshole.” His fingers find my skin and I buck my hips as he tickles me. I kick my foot out and it slams into the piano as the bench tips back, both of us tumbling to the floor.

David groans. “Fuck, I’m getting old.” He clambers up to grab me around the hips, succeeding in only getting a fistful of my skirt. I wiggle out of it with a wink and gain footing, my ass cheeks bouncing happily in my thong. “Hell no, you don’t!” 

He catches me before I can reach safety and yanks me up into his arms, whilst one arm and one leg dangle from his grasp. “Put me down now!” I cry out and reach around to slap his ass.

“Oh yeah, baby. I like it rough,” he smirks and carries me into the bedroom, tossing me on the bed and locking the door behind him. “Naughty little brat."

I shove the hair from my face, blushing pink and slightly sweaty. “The fuck you gonna do about it?”

“Question is...how are you gonna get back on my nice list?” 

“Fuck your nice list, Bryan,” I sputter and lunge for him. He’s too quick and pushes me to the bed.

"So feisty...I like it." He hovers over me, curls framing his handsome face and pupils dilating. But he simply stares at me. No actions. No words. Nothing. Just stares. I can play this game. I know this game and I’ve seen stares like that before.

He tilts his head as if to consider my next move, lips forming his well-known sexy pout. The things I wanna do with those lips. I smile and bat my eyelashes, reaching down to playfully stroke him through his pants. Nothing. I dip my finger into my thong, slip it around in my pussy and smear the juice across his lips. Nothing. He doesn’t move. Just stares.

I wiggle out of my shirt with the little room he affords me and pull my bra cups down, showing off my pretty tits to him. 

“You sure do love showing off, don’t you?” He finally comments and a crease forms between his brows. I whimper when he stands and walks around to the end of the bed, pulling over a small rolling office chair and holding a small object in his hand. “Show off then.” He sits down and gestures to the bed.

I watch as he powers on a small video camera, pointing it at me and unzipping his pants to let his cock hang out to taunt me. “Thought you said no cameras.”

“This will be for my own personal enjoyment,” he replied, his gaze red-hot and hungry, “It will never leave my vault unless I want to watch it.”

“Vault, huh?” I climb onto the bed like a lynx in heat, turning my back to wiggle my plump ass at him and feeling more of my brat side surfacing. “How many others have you tricked back here?” I unhook my bra and bend backward, giving him a striptease to set any man on fire. 

“You don’t need to know that information.”

I toss my bra at him with a smirk, rotating my body to reveal my tits inch by painful inch. “Such a womanizer.” I snap the band of my thong, pulling it to the side to give him a peek of my glistening pussy.

“You’re making assumptions, babygirl,” he countered and swiped his tongue over his bottom lip. He shifted in the chair slightly, still not touching himself. “I never said I had brought anyone back here, did I?”

“Oh pleeease… I bet there’s loads you haven’t told anyone.” I lay on my back and lift my legs up, shimmying out of my lace thong and tossing it at him. “Like what you see...Sir?” I prop myself on one arm and spread my legs for his piercing stare. 

David caught the scrap of lace and held it to his nose and inhaled deeply. The slightest dip of his eyelids was the only indication, apart from the rapid swelling of his cock, that I had affected him. 

My fingers trace tiny figure 8’s down my belly, teasing my warm pink folds. I separate them and moan as cool air hits my clit. A long drop of wetness trails down my ass crack and drips onto his clean white bedspread.

He lowers his hand to his lap and rubs the lace between his fingers, slowly and in time with my fingers. After a short while, he loosens his fingers slightly and loops them around his cock, still with the lace woven around his fingers. He strokes himself slowly.

“Do used panties get you off, baby?” 

“No...but you do, my sweet,” he grinned wolfishly, “And I can see...and smell...that you’re enjoying displaying yourself to me. Deny it if you dare, but your body betrays you.”

I moan for him as I push two fingers into my warmth, dropping my head back. “And I dare you to deny that you’re zooming in my pussy.” I pump my pussy for his enjoyment, letting him hear how wet I am.

“Hmmm,” he moaned, “All the better to see you with.” His breathing became heavier and his strokes quickened. “Add another finger.”

I do as he asks and slip a third finger in, groaning as I’m stretched. “I want you inside me, Sir. Will...oh god...will you sing to me? Please...make me cum to your voice.”

“Soon, my sweet,” he replies in a low voice, “I want you to stretch your pretty little ass for me too. Ready yourself properly, without cumming and you shall be rewarded.” His eyes move between the camera screen and the tableau on the bed before him.

My fingers drag the juices from my pussy to my tight little asshole, spreading it around the puckered hole. I gasp with one finger. Then another. I try to relax my body. Perfect strokes, pussy to ass. I whimper as I’m stretched for him, trying to ignore the discomfort.

“Yes, baby…,” he breathes and squeezes the head of his cock, swiping the bead of moisture over the darkening head, “Just like that, sweet thing.” He shifts forward in his seat and watches me intently until I’m teetering on the knife-edge of orgasm. 

I hear the whir as he zooms the focus in tightly and breathing heavily. My pussy is greedily grasping at my fingers as they dip within the folds. He swallows as a pearl of moisture dripped from my lower lips, anointing my rosy pucker.

“Oh god...please…I...I’m sorry for being mouthy to you...please, Daddy...”

He stands and sheds the rest of his clothes quickly, placing the camera on the tripod next to the bed before he crawls up onto the bed, between my spread legs. 

“Hand off now, babygirl.”

I reach up for him desperately, smearing my juices over his stomach. His chest is just out of reach and I whimper. He moves out of my grasp and shakes his head. 

He pushes my legs up to my chest and rakes his gaze over me. He reaches for the camera again and captures my pussy begging to be filled as it grasps at the emptiness. “I need it, D...please…”

“Shhh…”

He films his fingers touching me, exploring my dark, engorged outer lips, pulling them gently away to reveal the treasure hiding at the apex. He barely brushes his thumb over my clit and I come off the bed with a gasp at the contact.

“Oh fuck...thank you, Sir…”

“Hands above your head, babygirl. If you move, I stop. You don’t want me to stop, do you?” He places the camera back in it’s cradle, ensuring once again that the focus was in the correct placement.

“No, Sir.” I raise my arms up and grasp the wrought-iron headboard. 

“Good girl.” He slips his middle finger into my folds. “God, your pussy is exquisitely hot and wet.”

He twists his wrist to allow his finger to explore my depths further. I can feel him massaging my walls and moan when he brushes over my sweet spot. His ring finger joins the other as his thumb teases over my asshole eventually pushing through the forbidden entrance. 

As he torments me with one hand, he moves so that his other hand could pleasure himself. I have to will myself to not let go and it takes all I have. He bends down to kiss me hungrily, suckling my lower lip between his. “You want me to sing for you?” I nod vigorously and he smiles. “What do you say?”

“Please, Sir...please sing for me...make me cum to your voice.” Then I smirk and lick my lips. “Like I always do.” His eyes widen as this revelation.

_ “I don't need no license to sign on no line. And I don't need no preacher, to tell me you're mine. I don't need no diamonds. I don't need no new bride. I just need you, baby. To look me in the eye. I know they have a hard time. And your Daddy don't approve. But I don't need your Daddy. Telling us what we should do.” _

I grip the headboard. That fucking song. The one that gets my heart thumping and pussy dripping. I stare up at him breathless. His brow furrows in concentration. He brings us both closer and closer to release as his strokes match the tempo of the song.

He withdraws his fingers only for a moment before easing into my ass and my mouth drops open. My muscles grip that finger then relax enough to take the second. “Ah...shit…”

“Relax, babygirl...that’s it,” he coos, capturing my lip between his and suckling it sweetly. “Fuck, you’re tight. Is this ass mine? Is it mine for the taking?”

His fingers spread into a V and my back arches. “All yours, Sir...oh fuck…”

_ “Now there's a million questions. I could ask about our lives. But I only need one answer. To get me through the night. Baby, can you tell me. Just where we fit in. I call it love. They call it living in sin. Is it you and me or just this world we live in. I say we're living on love. They say we're living in sin.” _

“Rollover, babydoll, and present your ass to me,” he demands.

I roll over and push up on my knees, arching my back and presenting him with my ass. He smacks my left cheek then my right, the sound echoing through the room. My head drops down as I bite into the pillow. 

"You like that, babydoll? You like it when I spank you?"

"Yes, Sir." He smacks my ass again and again as I moan into the pillow. My pussy is throbbing with each blow and I'm dripping onto the sheets. "Oh fuck...please, Sir...please..."

He grabs a fistful of my hair and yanks my head back. "What do you want? What do you need, babygirl?"

"I need you to fuck me, Sir. Please...fuck my ass..."

He moves swiftly and positions his cock at my pussy entrance, leaving my ass empty, and sinks himself to the hilt with a guttural yell. I cry out at the overwhelming feeling of completeness. Curses fall from his lips and I watch his body struggle for control. 

His hips buck hard against me and his eyes roll back into his head. My body trembles and I can barely close my mouth, any words I mutter are slurred and incoherent. I’ve become little more than a puddle of sex in his hands.

He wraps his hands around my throat and squeezes gently, growling in my ear, “Who’s my good girl?” My face flushes as my breath is cut off for a moment before he lets go. He's letting me know who is in control. And it’s such a goddamn rush!

“I am, Sir,” I whimper and moan.

He fucks me relentlessly, thrusting into my sloppy cunt and giving me every inch of his thick cock. I can feel it throbbing inside of me, wanting to burst. He grabs my hair with one hand, wrapping the length around his fist and yanking it back as he pounds into me. 

“Tell me what you need, baby,” he groans. The pain in my scalp syncs with the ache in my core and I can't hold back any longer.

“Fill my ass,” I moan with as much fire as I can muster. “Fill my fucking ass, Daddy!” I scream and every muscle in my body clenches and I bear down, my pussy spraying his chest and face. My body convulses and his cock pounds my ass.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" he cries and I feel his dick throbbing inside of me. He keeps pumping and fills my ass with rope after rope of his hot cum coating my insides. Three...four...five...six times. I milk his cock for every drop he has and my thighs are quivering. 

I feel his body slump against mine, his curls tickling my shoulder. “You okay?”

“Sorry...just...goddamnit...I just need a minute,” he chuckles. I glance down and he’s drenched in sweat and pussy juice. 

I kiss his cheek and whimper as his cock falls from my body. He rolls off me and collapses onto the bed. “May I clean you, Sir?”

“I’d love that…” I run my tongue lovingly over his belly, chest and neck. When I get close enough, he turns his head and pulls me into a deep kiss, tongues tasting the delicious mix. “I have...one more thing...more of a kink...if you’ll indulge me.”

“Mmm, anything, Sir. What would that be?”

“Hand me the camera. I wanna get a shot of your beautiful asshole.” I hand it to him and spread my ass cheeks, showing off where his cock as stretched me. I’m taken by surprise when I feel his tongue, teasing the rim. “Sit that ass over my mouth.” I do a double-take but who am I to judge.

He positions me into a squat and I lower myself slowly, his tongue slipping in alongside my asshole. It's an odd sensation, the cool wet muscle against the hot wet muscle. He flicks it deep inside and I gasp, grinding my pussy into his face as he begins to tongue-fuck my ass.

"Oh...oh fuck!" I moan, my hands grabbing the headboard so I don't collapse on top of him. He grabs my hips and holds me steady, licking in long strokes. I feel his finger run along my crack then plunge inside my pussy. I scream around the cock in my mouth and wiggle my ass until I'm grinding against his face. 

"Keep doing that," he groans as I suck harder and faster. I feel my ass cheeks spread and cool air blows across my asshole. I glance back and he's aiming the camera at my hole, getting a close-up of his tongue fucking me.

"Shiiiiiiiiiit!" I moan, my eyes rolling back in my head. He's driving me wild, his tongue curling and stabbing and flicking inside my asshole. I grind faster and faster until I scream as my body locks up and shudders.

"Shit, you're sexy," he groans, still snapping pics.

My body goes limp and I collapse onto his chest. His cock is rock hard under me and he's still got the camera in his hand. "You think you’re ready for round two?"

"Always," I smile.

"Good, because I saved the best for last."


	3. Chapter 3

I crack my eyelids to a gloomy day, rain pitter-patters on the window. His chest rises and falls, light snoring and groaning with each breath. I trace the contours of his face, the sharp jawline and full lips. My eyes drift to his cock which stirs to life as I draw its outline over the bedsheet. I need it.

Slowly I slide down the bed, my palms against his inner thigh. My tongue laps at his tip and I hear him moan. He stirs but does not wake. I open wide and take his cock deep into my throat, swirling my tongue around the underside of his shaft. 

“Mmmng,” he growls and his hands find their way to my hair, running through it and gripping tight as I bob up and down on his dick.

One hand moves to his balls, gently cupping them as the other makes its way to my pussy. I slip a finger in and groan as it easily slides up to the second knuckle. I work it in and out of my wet snatch as I continue to throat his cock. He holds my head in place and begins thrusting.

I gag but he doesn't stop, fucking my face as tears well up in my eyes. I'm forced to deepthroat his entire length and I can feel my throat begin to tear. I finally get a grasp of his balls and roll them around in my palms as I lap at the tip of his dick.

"Shit...I'm gonna..." he begins to say but I cut him off with a groan and a deep throat.

He lets out a growl and his cock swells in my throat. I begin to gag as he unleashes a thick stream of cum. It fills my mouth and I savor every drop. He lets out a sigh and his dick begins to soften in my mouth. I release it from my throat and lick my lips. 

"Mmm...Good morning, beautiful,” he says, pulling me up into his arms and kissing me deeply. “You're something else." 

"Good morning yourself, handsome," I reply with a smile, stroking his cheek with the backs of my cool fingers. “I know you said you’re working today. How about I make you breakfast to get you started on the right foot?”

“Oh honey, you’ve already started me off right,” he chuckles, “But I’d never say no to breakfast.”

"So what're you in the mood for?" I ask.

"You...but for actual food, surprise me," he smiles.

Since I don’t have luggage, I throw on one of his button shirts with my thong and leave him for his shower. I hum happily and dance around the kitchen, sifting through his cabinets and fridge.

He doesn’t have much but I decide on bacon, eggs, and pancakes. I whip up a quick batter and fry up the bacon. I start on the eggs when he wanders in, leaning in to kiss my neck.

"Mmm...smells delicious."

"You want some before it's done?" I ask.

"I was thinking about you," he says, sliding up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist, pressing his cheek against my shoulder. "But food would be good too."

He slides onto a stool as I finish up the food, flipping the cakes and sliding them onto a plate. I place the food in front of him and sit on his lap, feeding him bites of eggs and pancakes with my fingers.

"I can feed myself, you know," he says with a raised eyebrow.

"I like taking care of you," I say with a shrug, kissing him deeply.

"Well, I like you taking care of me," he smiles, digging into his meal. “Today’s your checkout day at the hotel. Thought about my offer?”

I chew on a slice of bacon thoughtfully and smirk. “I’ll stay...if you want me.”

"Of course I want you. You're gorgeous. You're the best lay in decades. You cooked for me and woke me up by sucking my dick. What's not to want?" He winks at me and stuffs a forkful of pancake in his mouth. “Tell you what...finish eating and we’ll go to the hotel. I’ll bring you back here to shower and you can either hang around or come to the theater with me.”

"You're so bossy," I say, sticking my tongue out at him.

"And you’re a brat," he grins, pinching my tongue between his forefinger and thumb. “You’ve eaten...now go get dressed.”

“Yes, Sir,” I whisper and return to the bedroom, thoughts racing through my head about David. Did we fall naturally into him dominating me? The choking...the primal way that he fucks me...telling me what to do today. I’ve always fantasized about submitting to him, but how was it this...easy?

He's a powerful man, successful, gorgeous and dominant. Is this my submissive personality coming out? Or is it because I'm scared and I feel like I have no control over anything else in my life right now other than this decision? I quickly get dressed and head back to the kitchen to find him cleaning up the pans.

"Done already?" he smiles.

"Yes," I say softly, looking at the ground.

"Look at me," he says softly. I look up into his eyes. "You're beautiful.” I feel my cheeks flush as I bite my lip gently. "Come on, let's get your things from the hotel."

***~*HIS POV*~***

Melodic chords of my treasured baby grand piano inter-mingled with a high soprano reverberating through the apartment. The rain provided its harmonies and I listen carefully.  _ When had she snuck out of bed? _

That evening we had enjoyed a chinese dinner with a movie and snuggled on the couch. A bottle of wine and feeding each other chocolate truffles. A wandering hand, exploring fingers and lots of kissing...the pop of buttons and purr of my zipper...hell we barely made it to the bedroom.

I tug on a pair of sweatpants and open the bedroom door, hanging back to find the tune in my head. ‘ _ Wrapped Around Your Finger’  _ by The Police. A shiver tingles up my spine as her voice lowers to a throaty rasp. I chance a glimpse around the corner. 

Her eyes are closed and her face is filled with a fiery passion I’ve become acquainted with. She finishes the song and I clap slowly, startling her from her reverie. I can feel her blush penetrating the dark. 

“Jesus fuck, D,” she giggles, “I thought you were asleep.”

“How can I sleep when angels are singing?”

She blushes again and bows her head, almost trying to hide. “Thanks...It’s been a few years.”

I lean onto the piano, supporting myself on my forearms. “Couldn’t sleep?”

“I did for a couple of hours. My body tends to get restless during the night whether from insomnia or nightmares,” she shrugs and plunks the ivory keys.

“Why didn’t you say something? I’ll happily help you with that issue.” I slide onto the piano bench and kiss her cheek. 

"You can help me right now," she whispers in my ear, "it's been too long since I played piano."

I grin and nod. “How about something slower and less eclectic? Work your way back up…” I place her left hand on the rhythm chords and show her three simple ones. The opening chords for Bed of Roses. “Let your hands flow over the keys. Imagine it being the guided partner in a dance.”

My right-hand joins hers and the left slides around her waist, holding her close to my side. “And this hand takes the guiding position. Directing the tempo and melody.”

She nods and focuses on the keys. Her fingers trip over one another but soon find a steady pattern. I hum the tune, letting her know how it should sound. Her face lights up as she finds the melody. Her passion for music is contagious and I find myself drawn into the music. 

The melody weaves between verse and chorus and she follows my lead. She closes her eyes and smiles, leaning her head against my shoulder. “Think I could bring you back home with me?” 

Her question makes a lump rise in my throat and I swallow thickly. I’m sure this was the concern from Jon’s text earlier.  _ Fuck. _ “I’m not gonna tell you what I think you wanna hear. You know my life is up here and all over the planet. I’ve got a wife and family. But I’ll damn well make sure this is the greatest week a man has ever given you. And don’t think for a minute you’ll never hear from me again! I’ll make sure you have my number when the week comes to an end, plus I know where to find you on Instagram. Maybe I’ll even steal you away when I’m close.”

She nods and I slide a finger under her chin. “Mmm...promise?”

“All the promises,” and I seal it with a deep kiss. “You know what always helps me to sleep? A midnight snack. I picked up a few things for ice cream sundaes on my way back from work.” Without waiting for her answer, I go to the kitchen and collect the various sundae items with a single spoon.

I set everything on the piano and she cocks an eyebrow at me. “No bowls?”

“We don’t need em,” I reply and hold out my hand to her. She takes it gingerly and I haul her against my body, taking note of the storm rolling in over the city. Rain splatters the windows and lightning crackles across the sky. 

I take my time pulling at the sash around her waist, placing butterfly kisses along her collarbone and neck. Her soft pink silken robe pools at her feet and she gasps as her perfect nipples meet the cool air. She looks incredibly vulnerable as her panties join the robe, tilting her head up to gaze into my eyes. 

Her fingers play through my chest hair and she tweaks my nipples playfully. That hand trails down my stomach and under my shorts, grazing my cock. I grab her wrists, firm but gentle, and lift them to eye level.

“Remember what I said about the guided partner?” My hips rock with hers and pin her to the side of the piano. I hook her arms around my neck and slip my hands under her ass, lifting her onto the Steinway. 

She spreads her legs to welcome me and I let her, feeling the smoldering heat from her pussy. I can’t stop myself and sink my fingers into her. “Fuck, woman, you’re so goddamn sexy.” I feel the want and need rising up...the want to fuck her and the need to possess her.

“Da--Daddy, please,” she begs in a whisper, her fingers grasping for purchase at my chest. She finds it and her claws dig into my flesh. “Y--you want me for dessert?” She bats her eyelashes at me.

I answer with only a smirk and peel off the lid of a mint chocolate chip carton, scraping the spoon along its creamy surface. For a moment, I stand back and lick the spoon greedily. Her cleanly shaved lips are glistening with excitement and I can't help but lean in for a taste. I feel her stiffen as my tongue meets her then release as she sighs. 

"Oh...fuck, Daddy,” she whines. I pull back and scoop another spoonful, this time feeding her.

“You’re so pretty when you whine, babydoll” I growl with a grin. “You want another bite?” She nods eagerly and I load the spoon once more. I hold it out to her but retract it when she leans forward. Finally, I go to tip it into her mouth and let my hand fall away. The sweet dollop of ice cream drops onto one tit. “Oops.”

I set the spoon down and pick up the ice cream in my hand, lifting it to her lips. You could say I had her eating out of my hand. And you’d be right. Her tongue darts out to lap up the melting cream and she giggles.

“Mmm yummy.” She reaches over and scoops out more from the carton, coating her fingers. “Want it?” I take those fingers into my mouth and suckle each one, scraping her skin gently with my teeth. She puckers up for a kiss but I back away and pick up a small pillow from the couch.

“Here…” I place it on the piano. “Lay back for me, babydoll.” She follows my request and lays on the piano, her body splayed naked for my enjoyment. This is mine. My dessert to savor in the darkness with only the lightning and faint city lights providing illumination.

Her legs dangle over the side and I slowly peel a banana for her to see. “I put it in the freezer just for you, baby.” I toss the banana skin into the trash and hold it to her lips. “Open up.” She does and I insert only the first inch, allowing her to suck it and enjoy the sweetness.

I coax her feet onto the smooth surface and tease her pussy with the fruit. She cries out when the frozen tip touches her. “Shhh...Remember, babydoll. No screaming. Only sweet moans…”

She inhales sharply as I work the banana into her body, the arch providing stimulation to every aching inch. I fit the full length in and admire it. Next is the ice cream and she has to bite her lips down to keep from screaming.

The light green sugary confection gets slathered between her tits and along her belly, my fingers performing this masterpiece. I swirl a single finger into her navel. Another dollop and her back arches as it drips into her hot slit. “Fuck, D...goddamnit that’s cold!”

“Allow me to warm you up then.” She moans when I drizzle on the warm chocolate sauce. I lick my lips and finish up my sundae with whipped cream. “Push a little of the banana out, baby. There you go. That’s my good girl.”

I take hold of it and pump her pussy with the frozen fruit. She’s shivering from the cold and moans when I angle the banana up to massage her tender bundle of nerves. “Oooh shiiiit…” Her eyes are tearing up and I bury the banana for the time being.

“Such a sweet woman.” I lower my head to tease her warm folds where the ice cream is fully melted. It mingles with her pussy juice and I moan hungrily for it. I follow where the trail of chocolate sauce disappears, needing to taste more of her. 

My cool fingers spread her folds and, starting close to her fiery entrance with a tiny nibble of banana, I lick bottom to top like the most delicious ice cream cone during a hot summer day. I find her hard clit, pulsating and I roll it with my tongue to extract a prolonged groan from her lips.

The rich chocolate teases my taste buds and I go searching for more. The tip of my tongue exploring, seeking, tasting between each delicious fold. The banana is softening and joining the pool of moisture where she’s sitting. 

Her muscles constrict and relax, pushing the now mushy banana out inch by inch. Creamy drops anoint the shiny black surface of my piano, pooling just below her ass and the rest dribbling down my chin and chest.

Her fingers appear and I watch them, coated with a generous helping of ice cream, and she spreads it around her pussy lips. I growl and nip at her inner thighs, her hand trailing up to smear cream and sauce over my face.

“Care for a second helping?” She coos and moans when I slurp it up hungrily.

I stand straight and grab the bottle of chocolate sauce, drizzling over my hardened cock. She squeals in delight as I pull her roughly towards the edge. “I don’t have cherries but I can top you with something better.”

Her toes barely caress the floor and I impale her on my dick, the mushy banana oozing out of her pussy. It drips down my balls and thighs, falling with an unceremonious gloop on the hardwood floor. She locks her arms around my neck, chest to chest.

My hands are sloppy and I grip at the nape of her neck, getting the delicious swirl of sauce, whipped cream, and chocolate chunks in her hair. I capture her lips and tease her tongue with mine. My hips thrust against her as she reaches for the sauce.

I break the kiss to gaze upon the beautiful creature. “Lick it up, handsome,” she whimpers and tips the bottle in front of my eyes, the stream of chocolate falling between us, onto her pretty tits and lubing up my cock as I stroke in and out of her body. 

“Fuck, babydoll.” I lick a sweet trail to a hard nipple, taking it in my mouth and devouring my treat. Her tits bounce happily as I fuck her, eyes rolling into her head when the base of my cock rubs against her clit. It’s incredibly hot and gooey and it takes all I am to hold off. 

_ No...not until she does...not until...she...fucking...cums... _

I groan and nearly come apart as her slippery hand cups my balls, massaging them in her palm. I gasp as the sauce, cooling now, trickles down my spine and into the crease of my ass. The bottle falls from her hand after a particularly hard thrust.

“Oh goddamnit, darlin’,” she cries out softly and her eyes are watering. 

I hold her against me, groaning in her ear and speed up my pace. Each thrust makes a satisfying squelch, our bodies sticking to each other. “You gonna cum for me? You gonna give me that cherry on top, baby?”

“Yeeeesssssss,” she hisses and grips me tighter.

“I want my fucking cherry, babydoll,” and I dart my tongue out lick up sauce and sweat from her neck. I drive my cock to the hilt, withdraw...in...out...in with her sharp inhale and out with every gasp. I scoop one arm under a leg to open her wider and I see the chocolate sauce with her juices squirting thickly with each thrust.

“Fuuuuuuuck, baby, oooooh gooooooood…..”

She drops her head back, coming undone in my arms, squirting twice and every muscle in her body twitching. I follow her and my cock spasms violently, filling her with my own cream. “Mmm...that’s my cherry, babydoll...fuck…”

“Jesus fuck,” she mumbles with a giggle. “I won’t be able to stand or sit for a week.”

I scoop her into my arms and nestle her against me, kissing her face and neck. "You're fuckin' amazing, you know that?"

"So are you," she sighs happily, leaning her head on my chest.

"C'mon, let's get you cleaned up." I kiss her nose and head for the bathroom.

We stand under the hot water, wrapped in a sweet embrace, letting it clean off the remnants. The water pools in a pale green and light brown, but we don’t care. Our hands gently wash the other, lips pressed together in a passionate kiss. 

Steam fills the room and she nuzzles her nose to mine. We take turns lathering each other up. She takes a strange sort of pleasure in washing my hair, nails scratching my scalp and I let out a small groan. There is no talking. There’s no need.

She’s thorough in washing my body, her face giving off an expression of...euphoria. Around my cock and down my balls, her fingers those of angel. I groan in surprise as they explore further back, spreading my cheeks and teasing my asshole.

"David, I..." she starts to say, but I silence her with a finger to her lips.

"It's okay, babydoll. If you want to, just go slow."

She nods and coats her fingers in the soap once more before gently prodding at my rosette. The sensation is odd and different than anything I've ever felt. It's tight and hot, but not entirely unpleasant. I groan as she eases a finger inside and slowly pumps.

"You alright?" she asks and concern wrinkles her brow.

I nod eagerly and she continues, adding a second finger with a scissoring motion. It burns a bit, but it's a welcome pain. It's a strange thing for a straight man to feel a woman's finger slip into your ass the first time, but damn if she didn't have me moaning and begging for more.

"How's this, baby?" she asks with a smirk and wink.

"Perfect, just don't stop."

She grins and leans in to kiss me deeply while continuing to pump her fingers into my ass. The pleasure is building rapidly and I can feel the tingling sensation all through my body. It’s not just my dick like the thousands of orgasms I’ve experienced. No. It’s full body. Head to toe stretching out to the very tip of my existence.

"Shit, baby...I'm gonna...I'm gonna..." She smirks up at me as I cum over her face, her fingers massaging my prostate and milking me for every last drop. I pull her up into my arms and growl, "My turn."

Luckily, my wife forgot her nicest smelling shampoo and shower gel here from last time. What a shame. Japanese Cherry Blossoms. Exquisite and my favorite. She gazes up as I lather up her hair and inhale the scent. It goes straight through me.

I adjust the showerhead so she’s just out of the spray and continues working her body. My fingers spread the shower gel and I use my loofa to build the suds. Soon she’s covered head to toe. I hang the loofa up and detach the showerhead.

She tilts her head back towards me and I begin rinsing down her back and legs. There’s no need to ask her to turn. Her tits are taunting me. Again. I direct the spray over her shoulders and chest, moving to my knees the lower I get. Finally, I’m kneeling in front of her. A humble servant to this Goddess.

“Put your foot up here,” I pat the shower bench, “Need to get you absolutely pristine, baby.”

She balances using my shoulder and the wall, spreading her body open to me once more and pinned to the wall.  _ God, it’s divine.  _ She's sensitive and jumps when the stream hits her clit. I smirk wickedly and hold her still with a hand on her belly.

“You’re so soft and beautiful, baby,” I rasp, taking care to rinse inside her pussy, “So sexy…”

Her moans echo off the bathroom walls and its music to my ears. She leans her head back against the shower wall, breathing in and out slowly, and trembles as I turn my attention back to her clit. Between the powerful water jet and my mouth, she soars off to heaven over and over, moaning my name like an angel and swearing like the devil.

She damn near collapses into my arms and I wrap us both in towels. The rain has only gotten worse and we take our time drying each other in front of the large bedroom window, lightning illuminating our faces. 

She's beautiful. Her eyes are wide and bright, her skin glowing a gorgeous pink from the heat of the shower and her hair tumbles down in loose wet waves. Her hand touches my cheek and I kiss the palm, my bright blue eyes staring down into hers. 

"C'mon, baby," I say, scooping her into my arms and laying her on our bed.

She's quiet for a moment, just listening to the rain. Her eyes drift closed then meet mine. "David?" she asks quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Will you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Just...hold me for a little while." I nod, wrapping my arms around her shoulders and pulling her into my chest. She sighs and relaxes into me. "I'm sorry," she whispers, "I just...needed this."

"No need to apologize, baby." I kiss the top of her head and we just listen to the rain. It's hypnotic. Soothing. Her body is warm against mine and I feel her slip into a deep sleep, drifting off with her in my arms.


	4. Chapter 4

***~*~*DAVIDS POV*~*~***

Sitting in rehearsals when the only thing on my mind is the goddess at home gracing my bed. I wonder what she’ll end up buying with the money I left her. Something slutty but classy and easy to remove hopefully. I need to snap out of it. I have a musical to produce and all I'm doing is thinking about sex.

Jeanna and Roe are running through the changes for their first number when my phone buzzes. I grab it before it can interfere with practice and glance at the photos she’s sent. One of her in a classy red and black teddy, another in a purple corset with frilly black lace edges.

All of the pics are incredible. Sexy. Sultry. Seductive. She's trying to kill me. Fuck me, I’d die for that ass to be sitting on my face.

_ “Black and purple one _ ,” I type in response. “ _ With suspenders and stockings. _ ”

“ _ I kinda like the red one.” _

_ “Get both :-)) don't forget some sexy black stilettos !!!” _

" _ Yes, sir _ ," comes the reply. I've never been called Sir in my life until this sweet thing came around. It's fucking hot. “ _ The black one is kinda meant for skinnier girls, not my wider hips :-(“ _

I roll my eyes and lower the phone into my lap. “ _ Do u realize how much u turn me on? Get. Them. Both.” _

_ “I may need ice cream to cope with wearing it…” _

I shift in my seat and readjust myself, subtly palming my dick. Joe is shooting me knowing glances and shakes his head. “ _ Strawberry or vanilla?” _

Another photo. This time she’s wearing a royal blue nightie with a single bow at her breasts.  _ “I don't do vanilla." _

She sends me a string of kiss emojis and I let out a long breath.  _ "I'm glad you're having fun, baby,"  _ I reply.

_ "I am!!" _ she sends back instantly.  _ "Thank you, David." _

_ "For what?" _

_ "For making me feel sexy again." _

_ “My pleasure, babydoll. Remember what I said. Make sure you get something to show what you desire :-))” _

_ “Besides you?” _

That brings a smile to my face.  _ “Yes. Besides me.” _

_ “Aye aye...Sir…” _

*~*~*

It’s been far too long since my apartment has smelled this delicious. I barely step off the elevator and the scent of brisket assaults my senses. If there’s one thing my inner Jew goes crazy for, it’s brisket.

I walk in and there she is, standing in the kitchen in one of my larger button-down shirts and fishnet stockings. Soft music is already playing and her cute little ass shimmies left to right. She’s already popped the cork on a bottle of wine and hands me a glass. She takes my jacket off and hangs it by the door and I notice her smokey makeup is done to perfection.

“You look incredible.” I pull her into me and kiss her softly.

“Mmm welcome home, Mr. Bryan. You don't look so bad yourself,” she coos and helps me out of my boots as well. “Dinner still has about 30 minutes. Why don’t you go take a hot shower then I can finish up out here?”

While I’m disappointed she won’t join me, I slink off into the shower to wash away my day. I throw my hair up into its short ponytail and climb into my favorite black lounge pants with a white button-down shirt. Since she confessed to loving them so much, why not indulge the obsession.

I come out of the bedroom and find she’s done quite a bit in the 30 minutes of my absence. One lone candle is lit on the dining table, one spot set for dinner. She catches my eyes on her way from the kitchen and sets a plate down.

She gestures to the chair with a flourish, removing my shirt from her body and showing off what she’s chosen: black stilettos and stockings with a matching mesh lace bra and panty set, her hair in a plait down her back.

"Do you like it, Sir?"

I can feel myself begin to grow beneath the lounge pants and offer her a nod. "Very much so."

“Dinner is served, Mr. Bryan,” she whispers with a smile.

Mr. Bryan? I haven’t been called that in years and even then it was only by people I employed. My mind goes into overdrive. I know what she wants...but I need to hear her say it.

“I’m tempted to jump onto dessert,” I chuckle and she kneels next to me when I sit. Oh boy. “Are you not eating?” My first instinct is to get up and fix her plate. No answer. She just stares into my lap. I examine the plate and see a small card next to it. 

_ Ever wanted a woman eating out of your hand? Now’s your chance, Sir. _

Now I might be an old man but it takes nothing for my brain to put two and two together. Dominance. I knew it from the moment I wrapped my hand around her throat that first night. I take a bite of the tender juicy brisket and moan. It melts on my tongue as do the mashed potatoes she’s made to compliment the meal.

I pick up a small piece and hold it out to her. “Hungry?”

She opens her mouth and accepts my offer, her tongue swirling around my fingers for the meaty juice, dipping into my palm to lap at the last drops. “Mmm, thank you, Sir.”

One bite for me...one bite for her, her face growing more expectant with each offering. Between the two of us, the plate is emptied and I raise an eyebrow. She’s staring at it greedily and I pray she doesn’t get offended when I place it on the floor with a quiet clink. 

To my surprise, she lowers her head and licks it clean like an obedient puppy. “Get it rinsed off in the sink and return to me. Stand. Don’t kneel.” She obeys and stands in front of me looking at the floor.

I unbutton my shirt and let it fall from my shoulders, draping it over the back of a dining chair. Slowly, I circle around her and allow my eyes to drink her in. She's fidgeting again. Nerves. Hmm. I place my fingertips on her lower back, running them up and down her spine. 

"Tell me...tell me what you miss. What you desperately want," I whisper hotly into her ear. I need to hear it from her...just to be positive...her full consent.

Her head drops back onto my shoulder and her lips part. My hand slides around to run over her stomach, tracing her stretch marks with a loving caress. This move had gotten me slapped before and even kicked out of the bedroom by my wife.

“I want to be yours," she says quietly. "I want you to take me however you please, however you want. I want to do anything for you, anything at all. I miss...having a Dom. Feeling wanted and desired as a Submissive. My last one...he...”

“He what, babydoll?”

Nope. I’m not wrong. Relief allows me to relax. Her eyes find mine and my fingers drag up between her breasts to her neck. “Left me. No kiss goodbye. He said nothing. Just...left. Then you came along and I felt that...submission again. The desire to please you. Your hand around my neck...I just...I'm sorry for calling you Sir without asking before but it felt so...so…"

"So right...perfect...natural…"

"Yes, Sir," she replies. I nod slowly and wipe away a single tear that hovers just above her lash line.

I take her face in my hands and kiss her, our lips meeting in a loving caress. My tongue darts into her mouth to tangle with hers, our teeth clicking together as we explore each other's mouths. She tastes of the meat she's eaten and I savor it. 

Her arms wrap around my shoulders and she presses her chest against mine. “And this is really something you crave?” Hesitantly, I pull away and sit on my big white sofa, elbows on my thighs and staring at the gorgeous creature. 

“It is.” She picks up a dainty black collar from her bags, examining it with lust in her eyes. “This is my favorite. A sign of ownership. A sign of trust. A sign of desire. Who would have thought all that could be woven into this singular piece of leather?”

"Bring it to me," I request in a firm tone. She starts towards me but I raise a hand to stop her. "On your knees. Crawl to me, babygirl, and show me what's mine."

Her eyes brighten and she lowers herself gracefully to the floor. Inch by inch, her body stretches and prowls like a lynx in heat. She closes the gap between us and settles at my feet, holding out the collar with a leash attached.

“I humbly surrender myself to you, Sir,” she purrs with her head bowed. “My body is your’s to do with as you desire.”

"What's your safeword?"

Her breath hitches in her throat. "Red...yellow for slow down and check on me...green for all good…"

My pants become tighter and I take the collar, running the leather between my fingers. I attach it around her neck and pull it taut, forcing her to look up at me. “Turn around...I want your head to the floor and ass up, babygirl.”

“Yes, Sir,” she moans breathlessly and twists around, following my command and presenting herself to me. I stand and walk around her, pulling on the leash and inspecting her plump ass and dripping pussy. 

"You've been a bad girl, teasing and taunting me as you have." I lick my lips and give one ass cheek a satisfying smack. It jiggles slightly and I repeat on the other one. Each spank elicits a tiny moan in response. She whimpers quietly and I lash out suddenly with my hand, delivering a sharp smack to her ass. She yelps and squirms but holds her position.

“I’m sorry for making your cock hard, Sir,” she giggles.

“No, you’re not, brat.” Another hard smack and she moans. “Don’t move.”

I know she won’t move so I take a minute to see what all Lexi and I had left here. The black box of toys is sitting on the top closet shelf, beckoning to me. Thankfully, they’re all cleaned. No wasting time with such a trivial task.

Mmm...a soft suede purple and black flogger and vibrator egg we never got around to using. From a hanger, I grab two of my longer scarves and kick the door shut. Perfect. She hasn’t moved an inch and doesn’t look up as I shut off the kitchen light. 

I choose something random on TV for background noise and crawl behind her, settling between her legs and pulling them wider apart. She wiggles her ass at me and I slap her cheek. "Be still."

She yelps and nods eagerly. I spank her several times, warming her up. She's moaning, writhing mess under my hands. I slip a hand between her legs and find her soaked and ready for me. "You like this, don't you?"

"Yes Sir," she breathes. "I want your fingers in me, Sir. Please..."

I chuckle and move in front of her and cup my dick to show her how hard she makes me. "Greedy little slut." She relishes in the delight of watching me strip off my pants. “Be my good girl and I’ll allow you to suck my cock later...I may even fill up your sweet pussy. All depends on your behavior.”

“I’ll be good, Sir. I promise,’ she replies and wiggles her ass.

I spank that ass and she gasps when I tie one scarf around her eyes, taking care to nibble her ear and kiss her neck. My curly hair falls in a curtain around us and I cup her chin, bringing her cheek to my lips.

With my other hand, I unhook her bra and toss it across the room. Where? I don’t care. The second scarf I tie her wrists together and push her head to the floor. I run my hands lightly down her back and over the swell of her ass, slipping into her panties. 

I unclip the lace garter belt and toss it with the bra, leaving her in a thong, stocking and stilettos. It takes all my will power not to fuck her but...no. Not right now. 

She’s hot against my fingers...so fucking hot. She pushes herself back for more but I keep moving them away. She whimpers and I smack her ass, hard. "Be patient. You'll get what you need."

“Mmm yes, Sir…”

“You like showing off that pretty little ass, don’t you?” My mouth starts to water as I think back to last night. How she spread herself out over the piano for me, her pussy swallowing that banana and coated in sweet chocolate syrup. 

I’ll never be able to walk comfortably through the produce or ice cream section ever again. If she did that for me last night, this is the least I can do for her.

“Yes, Sir. I like showing off my pretty ass and pussy just for you,” she whispers. My mouth waters and my dick throbs as I touch her again. She pushes her ass back at me and I spank her three times in quick succession. 

"Behave. You'll get what you need from me when I say so, not a moment before." I slip two fingers into her soaking cunt and push in deep. She's so tight...I can't wait to get inside her. "You've been a very dirty girl, haven't you?" She pushes her ass back at me. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Ungh yes, Sir. I'm a dirty girl and your slut."

I slide the vibrator egg into her panties, positioning it just under her clit hood. I sit down to marvel at the sight and smirk, turning the small remote in my fingers. Her breathing comes out as short and panting, anxious.

She jumps when I turn the dial, her hands clenched into fists. Another slap across her ass cheeks and she whimpers. Oh what a sound. My dick grows harder and I turn the vibrator off. “What do you say?”

“Thank you, Sir,” she replies and arches her back as I bring the leather tails of the flogger onto her flushed skin. “Oh god, thank you, Sir…”

“Good girl,” I growl with a grin. Her head twists and stretches side to side, the most beautiful moans falling from her lips. I dial up the vibrator once more and she cries out. “What did I tell you about screaming, babygirl?”

“I...I...I’m s-sor-rry, Sir,” she stammers and inhales sharply when I turn the dial higher, the vibrations assaulting her sensitive bud. She screams into the scarf to muffle the sound and I smack her ass hard...hard enough to leave a perfect imprint in her creamy flesh.

She jumps slightly as I trail the soft tails of the flogger down her back. The tails tickle and tease, swirling around her ass and down the backs of her thighs. They dance across her skin and she squirms, wanting more but too aroused to even ask for it.

I’ve never been big on using toys, preferring to make a woman cum using my hands more than my cock. Playing like this has never really done it for me, more for Lexi’s benefit than mine, but watching my angel come apart so completely, so beautifully, like this is making me want to explore it further.

“Please, Sir...harder…” I crack the flogger against her ass and she lets out a quiet groan. Over and over, the leather whistles through the air and her ass bucks upward from each impact. 

I can see the flogger's marks forming on her skin and she begins to moan, quietly at first but louder. I turn the vibrator up and she screams into the gag. I reach forward to remove the vibrator and her thong, suppressing my own moans when she whimpers pitifully. 

She cries out as I let the tails slide between her legs, gently teasing her swollen clit and dripping sex. She lets out a long moan and I stop, letting her anticipate the next one. I count to five and let it rain down on her again, this time the tails coming down right between her legs.

"Oh, fuck...Sir…please…" she begs and I smirk. She's mine. I'm in complete control of her pleasure and she's ready to explode. I let the flogger fall against her swollen lips and she shakes at the impact, screaming into the scarf.

"Don't you dare fucking come," I warn. She whimpers pathetically and I can see how soaked her thighs are, her juices dripping down her legs. "Now, be a good girl for Daddy and tell me what you are." She says nothing so I pull at her leash, forcing her head back and wrapping my hand around her neck. “Tell...Daddy...what…you...are…”

"I'm your dirty...little...slut," she pants and I release her, allowing her to gasp for breath.

“Good girl,” I growl and stride around her, taking in the quivering of her limbs as adrenaline courses through her veins. “Kneel…” 

She struggles to push back onto her knees and her lips are bruised from her biting them. They’ll be far more swollen when I’m through. “Hands up.” I remove the binding. “Now be a good girl and crawl onto the couch. Keep your ass to me.”

She’s still blindfolded and bumps into the ottoman and coffee table. I punish her with a hard smack to her ass, which is purple and red with her markings. My very own art piece. How proud my wife would be. She grapples for the couch cushion and drags herself onto it, facing the wall.

The last piece of furniture that hasn’t been washed in her juices. What a shame. It’s time to remedy that. I toss the flogger onto the piano and she jumps at the soft clatter the handle causes. “Please…”

“Tell me what you want, baby.” My fingers graze over her wet folds. 

“Please eat my pussy, Sir...please…”

“This pussy?” I press one lone finger into her slit.

“Yes, Sir,” she gasps.

“This pussy right here?” I circle her taut bud, stroking into the soft hood.

“Oh god yes, Sir!”

“This is my pussy, isn’t it, babygirl?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Tell me who this pussy belongs to, baby, or you won’t get anything,” I taunt her while holding back a devilish grin.

“It’s your pussy, Mr Bryan. This pussy belongs to you! Please…” Mmmm...my name rolling off her lips is the sweetest music. 

I lower myself to eye level with her ass and whisper, “Good girl” then bury my face into her, my tongue slithering out to her pussy for a taste. 

Her whole body tenses and she gasps, "Oh fuck!" Fucking hell she’s wet and begs me in the sweetest mewl, “Mmm thank you, Sir.”

I’ll eat a nice ass and pussy any day but goddamn...I’d happily fucking drown in this one. She goes to hold onto my hair and I grab her wrist. I suckle on her warm folds and she cries out again. But I don’t have the will to stop her. This is for her and I’ll allow her to be loud. 

“Oooh yeees, Sir…” I slide my tongue through her glistening slit and between her ass cheeks, ending with a small flick of the tip. She yelps when I bite that soft flesh. I settle into a steady rhythm of licks and sucks, making her buck against my face. 

Her hands claw at the cushion as I push her closer to the edge, and she's more than willing to fall off it. "Oh fuck, I'm gonna come, Daddy!" 

"No, you aren't. Hold that fucking pussy for Daddy." 

She whimpers pathetically and squeezes her legs together. I grab her ass cheeks and spread them wide open. "This is my fucking pussy. You understand?"

I flick my tongue against her puckered asshole and she squeals, "Oh, fuck! Yes!" I chuckle and plunge my tongue deep into her ass, before sucking it into my mouth. 

“Fuck, babygirl, I could eat you up,” I growl, roughly pulling her to me and teasing her clit with my cock. “You gonna ask for it nicely, baby?”

“May I please have your cock, Sir? Pleeeeease...”

I can practically hear my dick weeping and drive myself deep into her body, my thick cock enveloped in her tight cunt. She cries out and clenches as though unwilling to let me go and I groan, my hips undulating with hers. 

"Oh god, babydoll..." I grunt and take my time withdrawing until only the tip remains in her wet embrace and slide back in, letting her feel every ridge and valley of my cock. “You were ready for me today weren’t you, darlin’?” I whisper in her ear, grasping her braid in my fist and pulling her head back.

When my hips met her ass, I lean into her and spank her ass. “Oh fuck yes, Sir...I...I’ve needed this,” she moans with me as I thrust into her harder.

"You like that, don't you?" I ask and smack her ass again. “How long? Tell me how fucking long you’ve needed this,” I demand through clenched teeth.

“Y-years, Sir…”

“Too fucking long, baby,” I murmur into her neck. My pace speeds up and I sink back into her, holding onto her thick hips. Each thrust driving deeper as she rocks back to meet me.

"Yes...Oh yes..." she agrees with a moan, taking my pounding and her tits bouncing with each thrust. “Harder, Mr. Bryan...Please..please make me cum, Sir!”

My fingers dig into her flesh as I grip her harder, pummeling my cock into her pussy harder and faster. "I'm gonna fill up your tight little cunt," I grunt and smack her ass repeatedly, bucking my hips and my chest flexes. 

“Daddy please...I...I...I need---”

Her cries fill the room and I groan, my balls tightening. "Come for me, darlin'," I command and she obeys instantly, her pussy clenching around my dick. 

I can feel my balls contracting and spasms rocking my body. She quakes and pulls me over into oblivion with her. She cries out as I continue to fuck her through her orgasm. Our moans harmonize in a perfect melody and six thick hot ropes of cum fill up her sweet cunt, her body milking me for every last drop.

We drop onto the sofa in exhaustion, limbs tangled with each other. I remove the blindfold and toss it to the floor. My chest is against her back but she’s shaking and reaching for any part of me. I hold her close. "That was amazing," I say and she's speechless, just holding me back, “You’re amazing.”

I free her neck from the collar as she’s panting, “I...I...you...fuck…”

“Shhh...shhh babygirl it’s okay...calm down…I’m right here…” I readjust our bodies so she’s between me and the back cushion, my arms tight around her. Her fingers find my hair and I let her play with the curls, stroking my scalp. 

I trail feather-light kisses over her shoulder and neck, entwining my fingers with her free ones and laying them over her belly. We don’t talk. Only the TV show in the background and her eventually turning over to face me with a content sigh.

We spend the next hour kissing and listening to the random late-night television shows, my fingers tracing the outline of her lips and nose, around her jaw and hairline. The smallest details I never want to forget, drawing them into memory.


	5. Chapter 5

***~*HER POV*~***

I awake and stretch my body between the soft white sheets. Much to my dismay, I roll over to find myself alone, whimpering and pawing at the empty space. It’s still warm though. For a moment, I’m disoriented and confused. 

His pillow still has his scent and I sniff appreciatively. My eyes fight against the sun’s rays that pierce the blinds. In that beam of light, I focus on specks of dust floating through the air. The faintest chorus of David’s piano drifts under the door and meets my ears.

I try to sit up and wince. Since the night with his camera, I’d begged for more of his kinky side. He was more than willing to deliver night after night. This was after he'd spent all day working on his musical with Joe and the main cast starting at 7 am.

I'd wake briefly to the smell of fresh brewing coffee and a sweet kiss from him then fall back asleep. On the fourth day, I even spoiled him and had dinner ready that evening. We spent the whole night talking. 

Don't get me wrong...we made love that night too. But most of it was talking with cuddles and the sweetest of kisses. He was excited to learn more about me and answered anything I threw at him.

After he had me writhing and screaming his name on the couch last night, my body bearing marks from one of his favorite toys, he carried me to the bedroom.

His face had disappeared between my legs, tongue teasing my wet pussy and flicking over my clit. I held tight to his hair as he made my body tremble and quake. But he didn’t stop. Not even after I came for him twice...three or even four times. He didn’t stop until he extracted every drop from my body.

Even this morning, my legs are still quivering like Jell-O. There’s a soft knock and he pokes his head in, smiling when he sees me in his bed.

“Morning, sleepyhead,” he chuckles and sits on the edge, leaning over to greet me with a deep kiss. I run my fingers up the center of his chest. Whether he decided against wearing a shirt for my benefit or not, I’m not about to complain.

"What time is it?" I ask in a groggy tone.

"A little after eleven a.m."

"Eleven?!" I exclaim and he chuckles.

"You must've been really tired after...last night." I blush profusely at his words and he smiles, brushing the hair from my face. “I wanted to bring you out for some shopping before tonight’s Diana preview. It’s just us.”

"Oh? You didn't invite...anyone else?" I ask in surprise, thinking for sure Lexi would be there next to her husband.

He shakes his head. "No. I wanted it to be just the two of us after I spoil you a bit.” His lips drop to mine as he crawls on the bed to hover above me. My hands find the drawstring and loosen it, his sweatpants pool on the floor and he joins me back in bed.

He kisses me deeply and I wrap my legs around his waist, grinding into him. I ache for him again. I feel the head of his dick find my wetness and he pushes in with a groan. He feels so fucking good inside me. I never want it to end, but I know it will all too soon. For now, I push it from my mind and concentrate on him making love to me.

*~*~*

...and spoil me he does. I’d never stepped foot in a designer store, let alone picked out an entire outfit and accessories that probably costs more than my apartment rent. Dior and Chanel were Dave’s first two picks and holy shit does that man know his designers!

I was feeling extra girlish and decided on a pink and white combo. But I’m also simple. Out of all the pieces I was shown, it was a plain pair of distressed white skinny jeans with a pink babydoll style shirt with lace shoulders and plunging neckline that caught my attention.

When it was time to accessorize, I felt like a princess with the choices. Pink heels with a strap that wrapped around my ankles, a silver bangle, pink crystal earrings and a long white gold chain that would lay snug between my breasts.

It was all too much...and yet not enough for David. He showed me a pair of pink diamond drop earrings and a white purse from Marc Jacobs.

A changing room was started for me and David continued dragging me around the shop, pointing out different items and commenting how sexy they would look. And I gotta give the man credit...he has incredible taste.

I've never had anyone try so hard to make me feel special. I'm not sure what it is about me that he's fixated on. I'm kinda pretty, but not model pretty. I have a plus-size body, not skinny by any means. I have a good personality, but I'm no saint. I just don't get it. 

With several outfits to choose from, I slip into the dressing room and wiggle into the first. A turquoise dress that makes me gag. I show it off to David and he shakes his head. Thank goodness. The second is just as bad. However, when I saunter out in a red lacy top and black mini skirt, his tongue hits the floor.

I twirl for him and he applauds my performance. "That's a keeper," he says with a grin.

"You really think so?" I ask, head cocked to the side.

"I know so," he says as he pulls out his phone. "Smile pretty.” I strike a pose and give him a big cheesy smile as he snaps my picture. "Now, turn around and pull the skirt up...higher...higher…” My cheeks flush red and I do as I'm told. I feel so exposed. "Turn around again...perfect...and give me your best fuck me face."

“I can’t just pull that kinda face,” I reply, my eyes roaming up and down his body. “I need a reason for it.”

“How about I give you one big reason?” He closes the distance between us, one hand sliding around to my ass and he hauls be against him. “And here I thought you’d behave.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” He gives me a light spank and it surprises me enough to let out a playful yelp. I'm not sure why, but the public act turns me on. It's so...crass. And I like it.

"You're going to be the death of me, woman."

"Promises, promises.” I giggle as he drags me into the dressing room and locks the door, leaving surprised store associates and customers staring. He pins me against the wall, kissing me hungrily and taking my breath away.

His hands explore my curves and I can feel myself getting wet. How does he do this to me? I'm like some pubescent teenager whenever he's around. I grind against his leg and he lets out a low growl. 

"Naughty, naughty girl." He grabs my ass, kneading the flesh as he kisses along my neck. I let out a pleasured sigh as his teeth graze my skin and I feel his bulge growing in his jeans.

"David, someone is going to walk in.” He reaches between my legs and rubs my wetness, extracting a pitiful whimper from my throat.

"Let'em," he whispers in my ear before nibbling on it. "You're so fucking sexy.” My fingers work the button on his jeans and I slowly pull down his zipper. I reach inside and wrap my hand around his cock. He's already hard and I slowly pump his length.

I slide to my knees and look up at him. I slowly lick my lips as I grip his cock at the base and take him into my mouth. His fingers thread through my hair as he gently rocks his hips, pushing his cock deeper into my throat. 

“If you want those sexy photos,” I murmur, ”Now’s the time, baby.” I feel him tense and he gently tugs my hair, pulling me to my feet.

"Fuck the photos," he says, his voice husky with desire. "I want you now."

He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist as he carries me over to a chair and sits down with me on his lap. I grind against him and he lets out a moan, kissing along my neck and shoulders. I whimper as he reaches down between my legs and slips his hand under my panties.

He finds my clit and begins to circle it with his fingertips. I throw my head back and rock against him. He teases me, keeping me on edge but not letting me cum. I want him inside me.

"Stop teasing," I moan. He lets out a husky chuckle and pulls my panties to the side, slowly sliding just the head of his cock into me.

"You want my cock?" His voice is less than a whisper in my ear.

"Yes," I moan, my lips buried in his neck.

"How do you want it?" Oh god, his warm breath…

"Hard and fast," I whimper.

"Tell me how you want it."

I reach down and grab his wrist, forcing him deeper inside me. "Fuck me hard and fast, dammit!"

He lets out a growl and thrusts into me as I rock against him. "Is this what you want?"

"Yes," I hiss.

"How deep do you want me?"

"All the way. Fuck me deep and make me cum."

I bit down on my bottom lip to stifle a moan as he slides deeper and deeper, filling my every fold and crevice. He begins to thrust in and out of me as I lean back, enjoying every inch of his manhood. I roll my hips as he grabs my ass, helping to lift me up and down on his cock.

“You gotta be quiet, babydoll,” he whispers. "People are less likely to walk in if you're being quiet."

I whimper as he increases his pace. I try and choke back my moans, but it's no use. My head falls back as I rock against him, our hips smashing together as he pushes deeper and deeper inside me. I can feel his cock pulsing inside me, growing more engorged with every thrust. 

He's close and so am I.

I dig my nails into his shoulders and let out a moan, hoping that he's successful in stifling any noise I may make. He wraps his hands around my throat and begins to squeeze gently as he thrusts into me faster and faster, deeper and deeper.

"Oh, fuck, baby," I moan. "I'm going to--"

I let out a moan and he squeezes down on my throat, cutting off any other noise I may have made. I feel him throb inside me as he reaches his orgasm, but I'm still so close and he's so deep inside me. I grind into him, working my hips as I use his body to bring myself over the edge.

He releases his grip on my throat as he slumps back in the chair. I continue to bounce up and down on his lap, working my hips as I feel him deep inside me.

"Oh, fuck, oh fuck! " I moan and bite down into his shoulders as I cum, my hips twitching and jerking. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me down onto his lap, kissing along my neck and collar bone.

He slowly slips out of me and helps me to my feet. I look at him, still trying to catch my breath. He leans in and kisses me, his tongue pushing past my lips and dancing along mine. I savor his taste as he releases my mouth. 

"You're quite the kinky bitch, aren't you?" he asks, smirking at me as I change back into my own clothing.

"You're not exactly innocent," I point out.

"Far from it, babydoll," he says. “So besides that outfit, which ones do you like?” I show him the three that I love and he tucks himself back into his jeans, taking the clothing while I grab the accessories and shoes.

The short trip to the register feels like an eternity, my legs like jello and I plaster a smile on my face that plainly says I’m up to no good. The woman at the register gives me a knowing look and I blush crimson as David pays for everything.

He takes the bags from me and I quickly make my way out of the store, David following right behind.

I feel like everyone can see what we've been up to. My face is still burning and I'm sure David's is too. He keeps looking at me like he wants to say something and I keep giving him a look that basically says, "Don't you dare."

We finally get outside and he chuckles. "You're really cute when you're embarrassed."

"Shut up," I say, smacking his arm.

"So, where to next?" he asks.

"Your place for a long hot bath in your big tub. You've worn me out.” He laughs and wraps an arm around my shoulders, pulling me close to him as we walk down the sidewalk. It feels nice to have some company for a change, even if we did just fuck in a changing room.

The best thing about NYC and him living right on Broadway...most of the good places are within walking distance. We arrive at his apartment and he gives me a long, lingering kiss...slow and passionate.

“I need to get to the theater,” he says regretfully, “But I’ll be back for you tonight at 6. Go take a long soak and I’ll see you later?”

I nod and stretch to kiss him again. My stomach flutters and I watch him leave. Just me and the tub. I strip down and turn on some music as the tub fills with hot water, adding a little bath gel and dim the lights. Me time at least. Time for my brain to process everything. Time for my body to relax.

*~*~*

“Hey, gorgeous! You ready to go?!” David asks, sticking his head in the bedroom door. “Oh wow...classy, babydoll.”

I turn around and smile sweetly, twirling to show him the ass-hugging blue jeans. Rather than the pink, purple and gold stuff he’d bought me earlier, I’d chosen the more muted outfit. The jeans are paired with a cute pair of leather booties, a silk white cami and a gray mesh knit off-shoulder sweater.

My hair’s been styled in a classic half-up, half-down do and a smokey eye contrasts with my pale pink glossy lips. The white gold diamond hoop earrings and long white gold chain complete my ensemble.

“You like? As gorgeous as the other clothes are, I felt they’d be too distracting.” I saunter over and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him in for a soft kiss. “It’s your special time and I don’t wanna be the reason your attention is elsewhere.”

"Mmh, you could never be a distraction," he smiles, "You ready to go? I hope you don’t mind but I made plans for us after the show."

"Oh? Do I get to find out what they are now?"

"You'll see," he smiles, offering his hand. I take it, grab up my new black handbag and he leads me to the door. Since he lives only five blocks from the theater district, we decide to take in the cool night air and walk arm in arm.

It’s not until we get closer to the Longacre theater that a few fans start approaching him. As the crowd starts to grow, I hang back and let him do his thing. He glances over at me and smiles. "Don't go too far, I'll be done soon."

"David! I love you!" cries one girl who looks like she's still in high school.

"Awe, thanks sweetheart," he smiles, signing an autograph for her and taking a selfie.  _ David! David! Over here…Can I get a picture?!...Holy shit, you’re fucking awesome!... I love you! _

I take the moment to pull out the camera from my bag, snapping a few photos of him interacting with the fans and laughing in his good-natured way. Don’t judge! I still have a fan page to run!

"Come on, let's go!" he says, grabbing my hand and pulling me along. "Sorry about that, it was starting to get a bit much."

"It's fine," I smile. "I got some great shots for the page." 

Inside the theater, it’s just as crazy with members of the press there. I fall into my photographer element, catching David with other people in the business or mingling with more fans. When he’s busy looking away, I sidle over to the merchandise stand and treat myself.

"Miss? Can I help you?" asks the lady working behind the counter.

"Yeah, can I get a Playbill, pin and coffee mug, please?" I smile and hand over $30.

I head back over to David who's still talking to some guy in a sharp suit. Even from here, I can tell it's an interview. Must be someone important. A few more photos and he’s broken away to lead me into the seating area.

“Sorry it’s crazy, babydoll,” he apologizes.

“I’m actually enjoying it. Now I get to watch you work and not have to feel like a stalker,” I joke and he kisses my cheek. “What’s a girl gotta do to get her Playbill signed? Hmmm?”

He smirks, glances around and pulls me just behind the curtain. "I can think of a few things," he smiles, pushing me against the wall and kissing me deeply.

"Mmh, David, not here!" I laugh as he grinds his hips into mine.

"Why not here? Everyone's busy," he smirks, kissing down my neck.

"David! There are people literally two feet away," I say, trying not to moan too loudly.

"So? They're busy. I'm busy," he continues to grind against me.

"You're incorrigible."

"You love it," he says, kissing back up to my lips. I do love it. I let him continue to make out with me until the guy who was talking to him before comes looking for him. He pulls back with a smirk and adjusts his dick. "Be right there!" I hold out my Playbill and marker, giving him a cute wink. He signs the program and reaches around to grab my ass, hauling me against his body.

"You're lucky I'm too horny right now to kick your ass," I say as he heads off.

"I'll be here all night, sweetheart!” I can't help but laugh at that one. The guy who came to get him is still standing there waiting. He looks slightly annoyed now. I smirk to myself and follow David to where our seats are.

I'm not sure how many interviews he does, but David's always got someone talking to him. He either holds court with the fans or the press and I'm just glad I don't have to be the one doing it.

I swear the musical is even better the second time around, even with David taking full advantage of the darkened theater. Just as he did that first night, his hand rests on my upper thigh with the occasional squeeze. Intermission...more fans and more autographs. Some ask who I am and get excited about finding out I run their favorite fan page. 

The rest of the show goes by in a blur and, thankfully, David and I only hang around the theater for about 20 minutes. The remaining fans are able to get their selfie and autograph...they get to go home or rush to the stage door to meet the cast. I follow him out a side door and we walk quickly to the car.

“So you said something about having plans?” I ask as we slide into the backseat.

"You'll see," he smiles. The car pulls away from the curb and I look at David who looks very pleased with himself.

"I love surprises," I say, echoing his earlier statement from earlier in the day.

"Well, this is a good one," he says, leaning over to kiss me. “Hope you’re not afraid of heights.”

My eyes go wide. “Uh..heights? I mean...depends I guess.” The car ride is short and pulls up to the drop-off area of a tall skyscraper lit up for all to see. “The Metlife Building? Why are we here?”

"I have a special night planned for us, baby. Come on," he says, getting out and coming around to my door to open it for me.

"But it's closed...and it's so high up!" I say, looking up at the building.

"Trust me, babe," he says, charm oozing into his voice. He takes my hand and helps me out of the car. I do trust him. He starts walking and I follow closely behind him. David leads me to an elevator and we get in. He starts hitting buttons then glances over at me. "You trust me right?"

"Yes, but what's-"

The elevator doors close, cutting me off and my stomach drops. I feel like I'm free-falling as the elevator shoots up through the building. My hands dig into the soft leather of his jacket as I wince at the sudden burst of speed. I feel like I need to vomit and close my eyes, taking a deep breath as the elevator slows down.

"Here we are," David says, smiling at me. My eyes widen as I see that the elevator has opened up all the way up the top of the building. We step out into the open air and I'm greeted by a beautiful view of the city around us. 

A giant white helicopter sits on the landing pad and a man dressed in a pilot’s uniform waves at us. The wind is blowing gently and I can see all the way to the river. David walks over to the edge and leans against the barrier, looking out over the city.

"Come on over, baby, it's amazing!" he says, gesturing for me to join him. I slowly walk over to him and look out. My fear of heights kicking in as I feel my stomach drop out from under me. I take a step back from the edge and lean against the barrier, taking in the view.

His arm snakes around my waist and he pulls me close, his scent enveloping me and warm breath on my neck. I reach for my camera and snap photos of the night skyline. His lips hover over my skin and my breath catches. 

“Stay there,” I tell him and back up, raising my camera and pointing it at him. He smiles and poses for me, some sexy and some goofy, others serious and stunning.

"How do you want me to pose?" he asks.

"Whatever you want," I tell him, smiling. He puts his hands in his pockets, pouts and looks down, then does a spin, trying to be cute. I laugh and shake my head, lowering my camera.

"You're ridiculous," I say, laughing.

"You know you love it," he says, winking at me. I roll my eyes and snap a final photo, capturing his natural, relaxed smile perfectly. He walks over to me and leans in, kissing me and wrapping his arms around my waist. 

I drop the camera from my face and slide my hands up his chest, around his neck, pulling him closer. He parts my lips with his tongue and we explore each other's mouths. I feel warm and safe in his arms.

I don't ever want to leave.

“Sir, are you two ready?” The pilot calls out and we break apart.

“Yeah...sorry,” Dave apologizes with a nervous laugh and leads me over to the helicopter. “Keep this,” he takes my camera strap and hooks it across my body, “secured. Wouldn’t want to lose it.”

“Lose it where?”

“The city...in the Hudson…” He places a headset on himself and one on me, offering a hand to me. I take it and he hoists me up into the helicopter. He gets in and straps me in tight, so close to my face and whispers, “You look so pretty when you can’t move, babygirl.”

Thanks to the headset, it sounds like a raspy coo in my ear and sends a shiver down my spine. He takes his seat next to me and straps himself in, turning to face me. He puts a finger under my chin and tilts my head up to look at him, leaning in close.

"You are so beautiful..." he says, his breath hot on my face. I feel a warmth in my chest.

"Thank you," I reply, looking into his eyes. They're such an intense blue.

He leans in and kisses me once more and I melt into my seat, enjoying the closeness. He runs his hand up my thigh and I shudder, moving closer to him. He breaks the kiss and smiles at me. "I'm glad you decided to stay.”

"Me too..." I say, smiling back. Neither of us mentions tomorrow being my last day in NYC. Why spoil this moment of happiness...The helicopter takes off and it's so much faster than the plane, my stomach dropping as we ascend quickly.

I look over the edge and see the river getting closer and closer until the pilot levels us out. He flies us over the city of New York, showing us all the famous sights. We fly from the Statue of Liberty to the Empire State Building to the One World Trade Center to the Brooklyn Bridge. 

"How long will the flight be?" I ask through the headset. It's all just breathtaking and I can't help but fangirl a bit and take over a hundred photos. 

"About an hour and a half," David replies, resting his hand on my knee. I place my hand on top of his and we sit there, enjoying the flight and each other's company.

The flight goes by quickly and we land back on the helipad. David is leaning over me, unstrapping me and my stomach flutters as his face gets closer to mine. “That was amazing,” I gush in a soft whisper, “Left me breathless.”

"Well, don't mind if I do," he says, kissing me and taking my final breath away. He's so warm and his lips are so soft against mine. I can't help but want more. I move closer to him and slide my hands around his neck, drawing him closer. He parts my lips with his tongue and gently strokes mine. I moan into his mouth and he wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Ahem," someone coughs loudly, making us jump apart. We both turn towards the sound and see the pilot, looking mildly amused at embarrassing us. "We're here," he says with a chuckle.

"Thanks for the ride, Captain," Dave says, extending a hand and looking like he’s been caught in the cookie jar.

The pilot shakes it and smiles at him. "Anytime, sir." He turns to me and holds his hand out. "It was a pleasure flying you today, Miss."

Time is lost from stepping onto the elevator until we arrive back at Dave’s apartment, both of us too engrossed in each other to worry about the world around us. Back in the privacy of his home, clothing is shed and trails to the living room. 

We don’t even have the strength to make it to the bedroom.

The fireplace roars to life and our bodies are bathed in a flickering orange glow. We make love to the soft crackling of each ember, kisses silencing all the things neither of us dare say. Tomorrow...the future...his feelings...my feelings...all those things flooding out in moans of pleasure and racing hearts.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up the next morning in his arms, our legs tangled and our chests heaving with each other's breath. He sleeps so deeply and soundly, his face so at peace. I trace his features with my fingertips—the sharpness of his jawline, the roundness of his cheeks, the curve of his lips.

I lean over and kiss him once more, slowly and gently, taking in every moment that I can. He stirs and opens his eyes.

"Hey you," he smiles.

I smile back and stroke his messy curls. "Hey."

His arms wrap around me and he pulls me into him, kissing me deeply. His tongue dances around mine and I moan in his mouth. He rolls over so I'm under him, his hand sliding down my side and resting on my hip. We've fallen into such a natural rhythm together.

"We don't have much time," he groans.

"I know," I sigh, hating how true that is.

He slides inside of me and the world around us fades away. We're in our own little world together—one just for us. I wrap my legs around him and dig my nails into his back as he thrusts into me. He nibbles on my neck and I gasp—the sensation sending chills down my spine.

He knows all the little things that make me squirm...that make me moan...that make me lose control. I bury my face in his shoulder and breathe deeply, trying to memorize his scent. His smell. The feel of him inside of me.

I don't know how long we have. All I know is right now, this moment, we're together. We can be ourselves with each other. There's no one else in the world but us. We rock together, our bodies moving in perfect unison. We're one person—one mind—one soul.

I stare into his eyes and see the love he has for me shining back. It's so pure, so real, so honest. I never thought I could feel like this. I never knew it was possible to love someone as much as I love him. He's so deep inside of me, pressing up against my g-spot, and his hands are all over me. 

His thumb brushes over my clit and I moan. Beads of sweat drip down his face as he intensifies his movements. He's so damn sexy—all man. He leans in and kisses me, our bodies continuing to move as one. I dig my nails into his back and he groans, kissing me harder.

My pussy clenches around him and he moans, shuddering as he comes inside of me. I collapse against the bed, breathing heavily. He collapses on top of me, our bodies glistening with sweat. He rests his head on my chest and we just lay there in silence, trying to catch our breath.

"We should probably get cleaned up," he finally says after a moment.

"Mmhmm," I hum in agreement, not wanting to move.

We both slowly start to get up, collecting our clothes and heading to the bathroom. We step inside the shower and David pulls me into his arms, kissing me. He washes my body gently with the soap, taking extra care in certain areas. 

I return the favor, loving the feel of his body against mine. We kiss as we wash each other, taking in the last intimate caresses and strokes for...who knows how long...or if we'll ever see one another again. The thought saddens me greatly, but I push it from my mind. I don't want to think about any of that right now.

When we're finally finished, we step out and dry off. We get dressed and he helps me repack my suitcase to include everything he’d gifted me during my stay. I walk with him to the door and it’s a quiet ride down to the parking garage.

Surprisingly, he’s hired one of his frequent security guards to drive us to the airport. The reason becomes clear when he holds out his arms and embraces me. I curl into him and bury my face in his chest, refusing to let him see my tears.

He strokes my hair soothingly and sings to me softly.  _ In These Arms. _ His ballad version, of course. I hold him tightly and memorize every detail of his cologne, his touch, the way his body feels against mine. Lucky for us, it takes an hour to arrive at the airport. Plenty of time...yet at the same time, not enough.

The two of us walk through the airport entrance, hand in hand. I step up to the check-in counter and he puts my bag on the scale. The lady takes my boarding pass but David speaks up. “Is First Class full on the flight?”

She checks her computer and replies, “No, Sir. There are three seats available. Two window seats and one aisle seat.”

“Could you go ahead and upgrade her?” He hands over his credit card and I look back and forth, confused. 

“There’s no need for that,” I say quietly.

“Don’t be silly, babydoll. I want you to be comfortable. Please, let me do this for you.” He kisses my forehead and is handed his card back. 

The lady hands my new ticket to me and labels my bag, loading it onto the carousel. I thank her and David tugs me into him, wrapping his arms around me. There’s still an hour before the flight boards so we wander the airport and choose a sandwich shop close to the gate.

We eat in near silence. I concentrate, perhaps, too hard on my sub and his fingers in my hair startle me. “Whoa...easy there, babydoll,” he jokes until I look up and he sees my watery eyes. “I know you don’t wanna leave. I don’t like it either.”

I take a sip of my drink and wrap up the rest of my sandwich, stuffing it and the chips in my bag. At his puzzled expression, I shrug and choke out, “Not really hungry. I’ll eat it on the plane.” Then he engulfs me in a hug and breaks my will. The dam is destroyed and my tears fall freely.

“I’m so sorry, baby. If I could keep you here, I would and I mean that. You’ve made this week incredible,” he said in a consoling voice. “I meant what I said, darlin’. I don’t wanna lose any contact with you and I will visit you when I’m close. I'll make this up to you someday, I promise.”

My fingers grapple at his neck and hair, desperate to hold on and reluctant to let go. He crooks a finger under my chin and lifts my lips to his, the kiss warm wet and salty from my tears and his tongue. The kiss breaks and I open my purse, fumbling around for a moment and pull my Lunar Eclipse CD jacket with a marker attached.

I push it along the smooth table to him and whisper, “This is all I wanted at the beginning but you gave me so much more. Moments in time that I can’t and won’t share with anyone else. But this I can share.”

David takes the cd jacket and I watch him sign it. He pauses then writes then pauses once more. A single tear drops onto the paper from the tip of his nose and passes it back to me. I read it silently and see he’s included his number and the promise to keep in touch that he’d spoken earlier. 

“I want you to have something else…” He pulls out a small box with a bow from his jacket and hands it to me. Inside is his peace medallion on the leather cord he wore 2008 - 2012, my favorite era of the band.

“Dave, I can’t,” I stutter.

“You can. I want...no...I need you to remember me.” He takes the necklace from the box and slides it around my neck, hooking the clasp. His fingers caress my skin, leaving it feverish. He cups my face and kisses me passionately.

“As if I could forget you…” I squeeze my eyes tight, willing the tears to cease. They don’t. My flight boarding is called and we both look up towards the disembodied voice. He waits for me to pack up my purse and stands, catching me around the waist.

No words are spoken as we join the small line of First and Business Class passengers. He doesn’t let go until we reached the terminal door. Another long deep kiss and a few groans from fellow passengers, I’m forced to board and only let go of his fingers until holding on is no longer possible.

Every few steps, I turn to see him still watching me. He blows me a kiss each time I look. I step onto the plane and he’s out of sight. I break from the inside out and sob, heartbroken, in my oversized seat. I already miss his arms. 

The flight attendant offers me a drink but I shake my head, leaning my head against the wall and gaze out of the window. Soon, the plane is full and backs up from the terminal. There, in one of the large windows, I see those beautiful blonde curls and their scent resonates with me. 

I press my hand to the window and, surprisingly, so does he. The rain starts up and distorts my view. We start down the runway and lift off the ground, leaving my heart and soul broken on the wet concrete below.

***~*HIS POV*~***

I watch her plane from the window until it’s gone beyond the clouds, my head thumping against the glass. Slowly, I slid down to the floor and buried myself in my arms, staring at the dirty tile floor. There’s no use in trying to text or call. She probably won’t have any reception until she lands back home.

Maybe I should have fought to keep her here longer. But I do know there’s no staying here in New York. It’s too...lonely and empty right now. Previews are finished for a week. There’s nothing to keep me distracted. Fuck...I can still smell her perfume on my jacket.

I drag myself to my feet and hurry to the car, slouching down in the backseat and scrolling through my phone. "Let's go," I tell my driver, staring at the photos of her and I throughout the week. The ride back to the city is a quiet one. I'm in a daze and lost in my own thoughts. 

The car pulls up to the curb in front of my apartment and I stumble out, making my way to the elevator and dragging myself onto the floor of my foyer. The silence is deafening without her here. Everything smells like her.

I stumble into the bedroom and stare at our bed. I try to imagine her scent gone from the sheets, but I can't. It's still there, lingering like she's going to walk in from the kitchen any minute. I collapse on the bed and stare at the ceiling fan as it slowly spins. Hell...the sheets are still warm from us making love that morning.

It's been an hour and there's a dull ache in my chest. I press my fingers against the spot and feel the thumping of my heart. It hurts. I close my eyes and try to remember her face, her smile, her laugh, anything that isn't this pain in my chest. I can't. 

I can’t take the silence...fuck...I just need to talk to someone. Not, Jon. He’ll lecture me. He’s the only one in the band that knows. Obviously not my wife and my friends are out of the question since they know Lexi! There is one person...hell, would he even pick up?

Reflexively, I pick up my phone and scroll down to his name. It rings twice before...

"Well,” Richie’s voice snaps when he answers. “Look who fucking lives and breathes. What the fuck you want? You couldn’t answer my calls when I needed ya, why should I answer yours?”

His venom cuts deep but he’s right. One time he had called me and copped a mouthful of attitude from me. Choking back my tears, I reply, "You already did by picking up. You in Jersey?"

“Actually...yeah. Mom’s not been well. I’m at her place,” his tone was suspicious and snarls, “Not that it’s any of your business though. You didn’t bother to call all these years...why now?”

"First to say I've been a fucking asshole to you and I'm sorry...and I could really use a fuckin friend that's not under Jon's thumb."

"You've got some damn balls, you know that? You think I'm gonna help you after how you treated me?"

"Yeah, I do. I wouldn't be calling if I didn't."

Richie snorts and the line crackles. “What’s Jonny-boy done now? Lording it over you now, is he? Gets a bit tiring to please him 24/7 doesn’t it?!”

"No...just need someone outside this godforsaken circle. That's all...please..."

There was a chilling silence...then he sighs, “Where? When?”

"3pm at Jenks."

“Make it 4. I’m not at everyone’s beck and call anymore,” Richie says.

"Fine...4..." and we hang up. I pack up any belongings I want to bring home and set out. Traffic is horrendous and I’m frazzled by the time I get to Point Pleasant. The boardwalk is starting to crowd up as people get off work.

Jenks was always one of our favorite drinking spots. Nothing fancy. A jukebox in the corner with the old wooden bar, two pool tables, and a few booths. Beautiful view of the ocean. I walk in and see Richie in the farthest booth. I order a Heineken from the bar and approach him. 

He doesn’t stand to greet me and barely glances up my way. “Thanks for meeting me here,” I say to try and break the ice.

“So what do you need to talk about that the Holy Rockstar couldn’t handle?” His voice is cold and apathetic. I launch into the full story with every dirty, sordid detail from meeting up with this woman to the very moment she flew off home.

His eyebrows furrow and he drains his whiskey, ordering another round for us both. "Hold on. You're saying that you invited a fan to your apartment...after meeting her at your show, getting head and fucking in her hotel room, spent the week doing whatever kinky fuckery you’re into... and now you’re fucked in the head that she left?"

“Rookie mistake, huh? She’s more than a fan. I really feel like we fucking connected this week."

“Yeah...connected by your dick. So what?? Are you saying you’re in love with this chick? What about Lexi?”

"No...not in love.” My fingers pick at the bottle label nervously. “She gave me something that's been...lacking in my marriage. You know I love Lexi to death. What should've been a one-night fling turned into a week of passion. Hell, she even cooked for me!"

Richie rolls his eyes. “You’re not the ‘fuck ‘em and love ‘em’ type, Lema. Hell, I think you went through more pussy than I ever did. What does Jon say?”

"The one time I messaged him in the week, he said I'm making a huge mistake. Jeopardizing my marriage and career. Like he’s one to talk..."

Richie shrugs and tosses back his whiskey. “He’s right though...just saying. Listen, it’s your life. You gotta do what the heart tells ya. That much I do know.”

"Thing is...I know when the tour starts up, I'll be that much more desperate to see her...especially if I'm traveling without Lex. It fucking killed me earlier to watch her get on that plane."

"So...you're saying you're going to meet up with this girl again?"

"I don't know...maybe.”

"Well, it's your life. Come clean to Lex and set clear boundaries if she doesn’t kill you. With both women." he says, downing his second whiskey. "But I'm not your fucking therapist. If you need someone to talk to, I'll be there, but that's it. Lexi needs to know if you’re gonna continue to see this woman. It’s all I got, man. When it comes to love...well, let’s just say it’s easier to play sugar daddy. Can I ask...how’s Jon?"

I twist my lips and order a double Jack and Coke. "Miserable. Voice is slowly going to shit so I've been singing more. He hates touring these days and wants to play the same old shit every night."

“Mmm...I’ve been keeping an eye on things. He’s pushing too hard. The fandom is divided and most aren’t happy at the moment. Fuck, man...I never meant for that to happen, but I needed something else. Ya know?! He blocked me whichever way I turned until I got the message.”

"You did what you had to do. If I didn’t have my musicals to keep me sane, I'd still be the quiet quirky keyboardist in Jon's shadow. Even with the Broadway success, he doesn’t let me in on the songwriting and I've won awards for it! Knew if I went to him about this, I'd get a royal ass beating."

Richie nods in understanding. “Been on the receiving end of many of those. So...where do we go from here? Gonna keep talking trash about me to the media? I’ve heard your snarky comments, ya fuck. T and Hugh are the only two that haven’t said a word, bless ‘em.”

"They're not meant as snarky. Just the truth. You have an issue with substance abuse and I was the only one with enough balls to say fuck it to Jon's little story. People leave T and Hughie alone."

“You’re a fine one to talk since you drink more than I do. Jesus Christ...I wish I still had the drugs too. Whiskey ain’t cutting it for this turn in the conversation.” He paused. “Listen, for what it’s worth if you wanna keep this chick, go for it. Just have the balls to level with Lexi this time.”

Richie stands and stretches his arms open to me. I give him a hug that we haven’t shared in years. “Maybe we can try to mend the bond between us?” I’m hesitant but decide I don’t care if Jon likes it or not.

“I’d like that, man,” he agrees. “It was good seeing ya, Davey. I do miss you guys despite what’s written everywhere. Tell Jon...tell Jon, I miss him and I love him, okay?” I nod and watch as Richie leaves, finishing my drink before dialing Lexi’s number.

“Hey there sexy,” Lexi’s throaty and seductive voice answers.

“Hey gorgeous, you sound happy.”

“Just finished a big painting. The client loved it.” My beautiful wife and her artwork. She never let down a buyer.

“I’ll be back in Colts Neck tonight.”

There’s a pause. “What’s wrong?”

“What makes you think something’s wrong?” 

She chuckles. “We’ve been together for 19 years. I know when you’re feeling off.”

“Just a lot on my mind. There’s something I need to talk to you about too. Kind of important.” That’s putting it lightly. I roll my eyes.

“I’m actually glad you brought it up. Something’s been bothering me too and I’d like us to discuss it. Just...come straight up to our bedroom when you get here,” Lexi requests and who am I to turn her down.

“I’ll grab my stuff and head home. See you in about 30 minutes?”

“Sounds good, sweetheart. I love you.”

“Love you too, beautiful.”

I finally make it home and park. No dog barking. Strange. Edie’s typically vocal to the point of annoyance when a car pulls up. Through the garage and into the kitchen, I flip on the light. No dog to greet me. Maybe she’s napping in my office.

There’s a trail of purple rose petals leading to the foyer and up the spiral staircase. “Lex?!” 

“Up here!” Her voice is faint and I smile, my footfalls muffled by the carpet runner. My fingers wrap around the iron railing and the rose petals lead to the Master Suite. The double doors are ajar and I push one open, locking it behind me. 

I toe my shoes off and see a slice of light emanating from the bathroom. The smell of cherry blossoms and rose assault my senses. I lick my lips and step inside to see my wife and love of my life soaking our large tub, her blonde locks flowing over her shoulders and breasts barely covered by sudsy water.

Candles are lit on the vanity and shelves, around the tub and any surface free of linens and products. She bites her lower lip and her blue-grey eyes twinkle in the flickering lights. 

“Welcome home, husband,” she greets me and sips a glass of wine. “You gonna stand there and stare or join me?”

“I’ve got eternity on this earth. Another moment of gazing at a Queen won’t hurt,” I say with a wink and approach the tub, leaning over and my lips land home. This woman knows me inside and out, my flaws and endearments. 

But there’s another and I long for her as well. My hand dips below the water surface but she stops me. “Join me,” she demands and watches me longingly as I strip for her pleasure.

I step into the tub and shudder as my body is submerged under the bubbling hot water. “Fuck, woman. You always did love your bath water scalding.” We lay facing each other and I wrap my hands around her feet, massaging the arches and kissing the tops.

Her toes wiggle and she lets out a girlish giggle. “You and your foot fetish. Maybe later I can slip into those stockings and stilettos you love.”

“Should I be so lucky?” I take up her bottle of shower gel and squeeze a generous amount, soaping up between her toes and careful to cover every inch. “So what happened around here? You said it was important.”

"You know Joyce, right? My best friend that we've invited into our bed a couple times in the past?" Her nails scratch up and down my calves, her free foot caressing my belly. I nod and she continues, "She's been over here a few times while you've been in New York."

"Oh? Did you two have fun without me?" It's meant as a joke but she bites her lip and averts her eyes from mine. "You...slept with her?"

"You know I'm happy in our marriage and always have been. I've just found it harder being left home alone," she confesses. "It started out with us collaborating on an art piece, a couple long nights and running off wine and pizza. We didn't do anything in OUR bed but...yes. Three of the nights she was here we...we slept together...and yet you're not getting angry?"

I lower her foot and we turn to sit side by side, my arm around her shoulders. Tears threaten to fall but she holds them back. "Lex, I have something to tell you too. You know the girl that was at the show with us? The fan from out of state? After you and Gabby left, I took her to a private party. We had quite a bit to drink and ended up in her hotel room."

"I won't even bullshit you around and say I didn't enjoy it. We spent the week together intimately, I'll admit it. After the night at the hotel, she stayed at the apartment with me. And even though it's selfish…"

"I want to see her again," we both say in unison. We're quiet for a moment before laughing awkwardly.

"No divorce?" She asks me in a hushed whisper.

I tilt her chin up and drop my lips to hers. "No divorce. You're still my Queen. Always will be. So...we share?"

"Wouldn't be the first time. Only with those two," she amends. "No one else and I don't want our marriage neglected." 

She slides up and straddles my lap, my hands cupping her ass and holding her tight against my body. "I'd never neglect you, Lex. You're the love of my life...my everything. And yes...only those two." 

Lexi kisses me and groans in my ear, "Now fuck your Queen." She slowly turns her back to me, showing off her delectable ass. Her hips rock and my dick slips into her tight warmth easily. Moans of passion carry through our home as we make love, loneliness fading back into the shadows.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to BNEJovi for helping me through my writer's block with this fic. Love you hunny

***~*February 2018, Las Vegas - HIS POV*~***

"Hello?" 

Fuck. Her voice sounds low and husky when she answers the phone. I was still towel drying my hair when she answered and...fuck, she makes me weak in the knees.

"Mmm...Sorry, beautiful. Did I wake you?" I smirk and can practically hear the eye roll she gives me. I dry off my chest and crawl into bed naked and free, propping myself on the pillows.

"You know you did. I was having the most wonderful dream..." She trails off and I wonder what she was dreaming about.

"Tell me." 

She laughs, "No way. It'll just make you go faster."

I hum in thought, "Was I in it?"

"Mhmm," she confirms. "You were giving me the best sex of my life."

I chuckle. “Come on, babydoll. You’re a writer. I know you can give me more detail than that.”

"Mmm...It was dark. There was candlelight. You were worshiping my body and I felt like a Goddess." 

"That's because you are."

She giggles, "You say the sweetest things, handsome."

"Just telling it like it is, babydoll." I've been in Las Vegas for the last two days for a double night performance and horny as fuck. No wife traveling with me so I’ve used the time productively at least twice a week. With her. 

Some nights we spend hours on video chat and enjoy playing out kinky scenes together...other times it’s a phone call that only lasts ten minutes. Nights spent talking about details of our lives, the good and the bad. 

Unfortunately, touring means I'm way off with my timing. She never complains...no matter how late or early I call her. Normally the guys and I would have a few drinks in the bar. But I had promised to call her tonight and none of the other women tempt me as much as she did. I'm addicted.

“How was your show?”

"Better than the others. Jon finally got over his bronchitis. We'll be heading to St Louis tomorrow. You'll be there, right?"

There's a full minute of silence as I wait for her response. "No." My heart sinks. "Wish I could. Had to get new tires on my car and couldn't afford it."

"I'll send a car to pick you up tomorrow at 2."

She giggles. "Are you...demanding my presence, Mr. Rockstar?" Her voice is teasing and it goes straight to my dick.

"Damn right I am, babydoll," I groan and readjust in bed, palming my erection and inhaling deeply. "It's been too long, babydoll, and...well...I kinda fucking miss you."

"I kinda miss you too, sweetie." She hums to herself and I hear her shuffling in bed. "If you insist...I'll be ready for you...just like I am now."

"Show me." 

A moment of silence then my phone vibrates. I accept her video call and moan at her body gloriously exposed, hair splayed out on the pillow behind her. "Like what you see?"

"God, yes," I groan, stroking myself. I return the favor and show her my cock, hard and drooling for her attention. Her tongue darts out to lick her lips as she watches me. "Fuck, babydoll...you're killing me."

"Mmm, I've missed that," she moans, her voice becoming breathy. Her eyes pierce through the phone screen and she bites her lip. Her hand snakes down between her legs and she rubs at her clit. "I wish you were here, daddy..." She moans, sliding a finger inside herself. 

"If I wanted to pin you against the wall, wrap my hand around your neck, and slide into that sweet pussy, you wouldn't complain?" My own voice drops to its natural baritone, deep and raspy. “Touch yourself for me.”

Her eyes flutter closed and she begins to rub her clit in earnest. "Yes, Daddy," she breathes.

I spit in my hand and start stroking myself, imagining it's her hands on me. "How long has it been since you played with yourself, babydoll?"

"Too long..." She whimpers as she starts to buck against her own hand. I watch her tight body squirming under the blankets as she pleasures herself for me. My strokes quicken as I imagine her pretty pink folds all hot and wet for me. "Too long, Daddy...please..."

"Please what, babydoll?"

"I want your fingers...inside me..." she begs.

I groan, stroking faster and harder. "You want Daddy's fingers inside you, babydoll?"

"Yes...please..." she whimpers. Her hand disappears from the camera view and I can hear the squelching sound of her fingers plunging in and out of her pussy. Her breathing becomes ragged as she gets closer to her orgasm. "I'm so close, Daddy...please..."

"Cum for daddy," I groan as I start jerking myself off with intense speed. "Cum for me, princess."

She writhes and bucks against her hand, her back bowing off the bed as she moans and squeals in pleasure. The sound of her ecstasy sends me over the edge and I grunt as I come all over my stomach. 

"Mmm...Daddy, that was wonderful," she sighs as her body stops spasming. "I really needed that. Got the sheets a bit wet though."

“Let me see the mess you made.” The room lights up and she points the camera at her bedsheets. "Fuck, babydoll." I groan as I see the wet spot in her bed. "You soaked right through."

"Sorry, Daddy," she says sheepishly. "I'll go change the sheets."

"No, you won't. That’s the best your sheets have looked in a while. You're keeping that wet spot."

“So tell me, Daddy...is there anything, in particular, you’d like me to wear when you see me?”

*~*~*

After a bumpy landing in St Louis and fighting through downtown traffic, we finally make it to the venue and are escorted through the back doors. First things for all of us...food. The catering is always wonderful but the southern venues are ALWAYS better.

The guys and I file in and fill our bowls to the brim with delicious chicken soup that catering has prepared. I sniff the steam appreciatively, take a couple biscuits with butter and grab the seat next to Everett. 

I feel the curious eyes on me and try to ignore them as long as possible. Jon makes this impossible and clears his throat. I glance up with my mouth full of soup, swallow the hot broth and ask with my eyes watering, "What?"

"You're awfully cheerful, Lema," he comments with a smirk. "Come on...spill it…"

I take my time sipping ice-cold water from a chilled glass. "You know the girl I spent a week with last year? The one who runs the fan club page?" Jon nods and I continue, "She recently moved here temporarily for business so I got her a guest pass and front row tickets."

Phil looks at me with a mixture of shock and curiosity. "She really got under your skin, eh?" 

"I dunno. Thought it was gonna be a week fling with a fan, help her out a bit for her site but…" I shrug and shake my head. "I haven't gotten her outta my head." I take a bite of a biscuit and savor its buttery warmth.

"You're hopeless, Lema. She's a fan...a groupie," Jon chuckles. "I'm sure she's a nice girl and all but you know how these things usually end. She’s not your wife or girlfriend. A fan. A screaming stalking maniac that you got to fuck for a week."

"You think I'm crazy?"

"Yes!" Jon and Phil chorus with the latter adding, “Was the pussy that fucking good?”

I smirk around a mouthful of biscuit and mumble, “It was pretty damn good.”

Only then does Tico speak. "Just because she's a fan, it doesn't make her bad news. Besides, you've talked to her after, right?"

I nod excitedly. "Yeah at least twice a week on the phone. Messaging other times with...lots of photos."

"Long as she knows you're married, respects your private life, and you're honest with her, I don't see the problem either," Hugh interjects.

Jon throws his arms up in defeat and helps himself to another bowl of chicken soup. I find myself lost in thoughts of her back in my arms, our lips and bodies touching. Lunch ends unceremoniously and I grab my phone to send a quick message to her.

_ "Heading for soundcheck. See you tonight, babygirl." _ _ _

_ *~*~* _

"Lema! Let's go!"

I stare at myself in the mirror and pop some gum to calm my nerves. What if she doesn't show up? Why am I getting so worked up over a woman? And why the fuck won't my mind shut up?

In the hallway, everyone is waiting...including Jon. I'm never the last one. "Sorry, man. I'm here!"

I'm only half-listening to Jon's preshow speech, standing in a circle with my brothers and hands in the center. Security leads us to the double doors separating backstage from the arena. They open and thousands of screams hit us at once.

We trek under the stage in the darkness as fans are distracted by the intro video playing on the big screen. House lights go down and I climb to the stage with Hugh, Phil and Tico. Everett and Shanks follow our lead.

I can't see anything until the spotlights dance around and show lights illuminate the crowd. There she is. In the first row...right in front of me. My lips curl into a wide smile and, while playing the opening chords, I wave to her. She blows a kiss back and I wink at her.

Jon rushes the stage and we launch into 'This House is Not For Sale'. As I dance between my keyboard setup, she grabs my attention and shrugs out of a leather moto jacket. A plunging black halter dress teases me and I lick my lips.

Yeah, I know...I should be checking out all the beautiful women in the first 3 or 4 rows. Believe me, there's no shortage of them. Tall leggy blondes and cute busty redheads. But no. It's the short, curvy brunette with her camera that I concentrate on.

I still remember the softness of her skin and the lingering scent of her perfume. How sweet her pussy tasted and her fingers clutching my hair, her cries of pleasure ringing out and how her tight muscles would contract around my cock as she would cum...just for me.

Her eyes follow my every move and she's singing and dancing along with us, eyes going wide as our head of security takes her wrist and wraps a red plastic wristband around it. She smiles and mouths, "Thank you" towards me.

I nod and mouth back, "You're welcome." Jon is right. I am a pussy whipped idiot. But fuck it. I don't care. I've never felt this way about anyone in my life. She makes me feel alive again.

Unfortunately, Jon has seen her too and brings her up on stage for the "Bed of Roses" slow dance. It’s no coincidence. I’ve shown him photos of her. Why does he keep leaning into her? The fucks he saying to her?

I watch them in envy. His hands are her waist and her dress hitches up. I know the delicious ass that hides under it and my mouth waters. It takes all my strength to keep from bending her over on the stage and burying myself in her warm body. 

They pause the moment before he would kiss the lucky fan, she pulls him in but not for a kiss. Rather she whispers something in his ear. He nods with a smile. She turns to me and saunters across the stage, eyes full of fire and passion. 

“All she wants is the keyboard player!” Jon announces. I smirk and pull her up to my platform, forgetting that anyone else exists. Arms wrap around each other, our eyes lock and I dip her. My lips drop to hers and the whole place erupts in cheers and screaming.

It’s as though the time apart hasn’t existed and we’re back in my New York apartment, curled up in bed or the sofa, no one around to disrupt our time. A small moan escapes her parted lips as my hand cups her ass under her skirt and squeezes. 

Jon clears his throat to pull us harshly back to reality. The show still needs finishing and we’re not alone. Over 50,000 sets of eyes are trained on us. My fingers twitch and close around her neck, squeezing firmly and she gasps.

"We'll finish this later, kitten," I whisper in her ear and she shivers. "That wristband and guest pass will get you backstage...all the way to my dressing room."

"How very kind of you, Mr Bryan," she replies then adds, "I wore your favorite panties. None."

“Good girl.” I escort her myself to the stairs leading off stage and kiss her hand. Soon she's back at her seat and, upon receiving my cue from Jon, we launch into Bad Medicine. 

Halfway through the song, Phil catches my eye and mouths, “Look at her.”

He doesn’t need to specify. I follow his gesture and see she’s pulled out a banana, peeling it slowly. Fuck...not the fucking banana! Anything but the banana! My pants get uncomfortably tight as I watch her lean over the barrier, her breasts begging to break free from her dress. 

Her tongue runs the length of the banana’s curve. Lush glossy lips suck and nibble around the tip. Whether accidentally or on purpose, a mushy piece drops from her mouth into her cleavage. She holds my gaze and swipes it up with a finger.

Phil glances at me with his mouth agape and an eyebrow raised. We watch her lift her head back, pushing the banana into her throat and thrusting it back and forth for us to see the outline of it. 

He laughs and gets close enough that I lean down towards him. “Goddamn! She’s crazy,” he yells. 

"No, she's fucking horny," I correct. “You should see her with chocolate sauce!” She turns to the fan next to her and whispers something, they both giggle before turning back to us. 

We look around to her and she winks, taking her time to finish off her snack and lick her fingers clean. It takes all my willpower to keep my erection from growing more. The lights go out when we finish the song and I take that moment to readjust myself.

_ Someone is definitely gonna catch a crotch shot tonight. _

One by one, we work through the setlist and finish with Livin on a Prayer. We join hands at the front of stage and take our bows, beaming out at the wild audience. I find her gaze and nod towards the backstage door to her and she gathers up her things.

We each wave to the crowd and I lose sight of her as we leave the stage, following arrows illuminating the pathway backstage. Towels are tossed over our heads and shoulders. It's cold when you go go go like a maniac for nearly three hours.

It's quiet in my dressing room. Too quiet. Where is she? Fighting the crowd? Did she change her mind? I shrug out of my soaked t-shirt and swap out the small towel for a larger and warmer one. With a heavy sigh, I turn on the shower and kick off my boots towards the laundry bags.

There's a knock and Patrick sticks his head in. "Lema? Oh, sorry! Were you about to shower? You’ve got a guest but I can ask her to wait."

“No no...let her in,” I say in a rush, hardly able to contain my excitement and relief. She peeks in and sees me smiling. Immediately, she runs up and flings herself into my arms. We embrace each other tightly, solidifying our connection and driving it home.

“I missed you so much, handsome,” she whispers as tears fall from her eyes.

“Missed you more, baby,” and our lips find the other, electric current running rampant between us. "Spend the night with me?"

She smiles with a quiet, “Mmm...always,” and giggles as I lead her backward into the bathroom. I pin her between the cool tile wall and my body, her fingers playing in my drenched curls. She playfully tugs at my studded belt and tosses it away.

I lift her with ease, her legs locked around my waist, and stumble into the shower. She flings the curtain shut and joins my lips in a feverish and desperate kiss, not caring that her dress is getting soaked. She rubs her pussy into my leather pants and groans. 

I push her up against the wall and grind into her, teasingly drawing out our pleasure. She bites my lower lip and I hiss, "You're gonna pay for that."

“Make me,” she whispers in a bratty tone, reaching between us and carefully lowering my zipper, my cock hard from her humping me like a hungry little whore. She tilts her hips invitingly and tightens her legs around me as my cockhead teases her slippery hole.

“And here I was wanting to make you wait…” 

"Don't make me fucking wait, Rockstar," she growls, her hand fisting my drenched hair.

I thrust into her slowly, sheathing myself in her velvet heat. Her mouth gapes open and she lets out a long sigh of relief as I fill her completely. I begin to thrust, each one harder and faster than the last. 

"Oooh shit, baby…"

“Fuck me, Daddy...harder…please...” she whimpers. I hold her delicious body in place and shove my cock with one long stroke into her waiting and willing pussy. She grips my shoulders and digs her heels into my ass, meeting my rhythm with her own.

“Who owns this fucking pussy?” I moan as her exquisite cunt clasps around my dick, her nails digging into my neck and back. 

"You do, Daddy," she answers, and I lose all control. Our moans are united in one agonized cry as we make love under the hot waterfall, clutching at one another, writhing our slick bodies against each other with each thrust of my cock. 

Our eyes lock and all that exists is my body connected to hers...thrusting harder, feeling her hold onto me tighter, grinding herself onto my pumping shaft. I bury my face into her neck, my grunts barely audible and teeth nibbling at the sensitive flesh.

“Ahh...fuuuck...tighten that pussy, babygirl...fucking squeeze my cock,” I groan and feel myself throbbing and pulsating inside this beautiful creature. She eggs me on and I speed up, pumping her fast and hard until she’s unable to even close her mouth.

Her delicate moans grow to a fever pitch, tears of desperation and relief staining her cheeks. My clenching muscles propel me up, her head dropping back, and spill my hot seed into her, a sacrifice to my Goddess. “D-don’t st-stooop, pleeeease,” she pleads.

It was all I could do to hang on to her delectable convulsing body as she came with me, legs squeezing me like a vice. Her nails tear at my skin and my teeth sink into her neck. In that exquisite place of ecstasy, fucking and loving as one. 

"Fuck, babygirl. You're gonna be the death of me," I gasp and hold her against me as she grinds her hips into me, squeezing every last ounce of my essence into her pulsating core. 

“I know I said it a million times before but I’ve missed you,” she breathes.

"You're my everything, babygirl," I whisper, and my fingers tangle in her silken hair. "I'll always come back to you."

She kisses me softly and plays with my blonde curls now stuck wet to my face. "I'll always be here, Daddy." I take hold of her wrist and plant my lips on her palm.

“Oh Davey…” We don’t bother to move since I know that fucking voice. I rip the shower curtain open and find Jon leaning against the sink smirking at us. “Time to go to the hotel. You must be his...special guest.”

She hides her face into my shoulder, embarrassed at the awkward introduction with my cock still inside her. “Yeah...thanks for the heads up, buddy. Now fuck off,” I chuckle and he leaves the room laughing.

We take our time to dry off and I offer her a t-shirt and sweats from my travel case. She bags up her dress and takes my outstretched hand. “Now that’s one hell of a welcome,” she teases as we follow security out to the Expeditions. 

It’s a short ride to the hotel, most of which we spend making out in the backseat, and we board an elevator with Jon, Shanks and Phil.

I lean on the elevator wall and she presses against me, her ass grinding into my crotch. Shanks throws a furtive glance our way but says nothing. Jon simply stares forward but I can see him glancing at us in the reflective door.

Her hand slides down my pants and massages me discreetly. I gather her hair in my fist and pull her head back, forcing her to look up at me. "Behave."

“That’s no fun,” she whispers.

I wrap my hand around her neck, squeezing just enough to cut off an exhale. “What did I say about talking back, little girl?” 

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Phil checking her out. He’s trying to be discreet and failing spectacularly. I drop my hand from her neck and pinch her nipple through her shirt. She gasps and shudders, trying to keep quiet.

Shanks winks at her. “Lema sure does love to play with his food before he eats it.”

In response, I lift her shirt to show off her perky nipples to my friends. “I bet they’d love to eat what’s mine...especially Phil. You know he’s been eyeing you since the show, babydoll.”

"I have not," Phil protests but I see the blush and the quick glance at her tits. 

“Mmm...I don’t mind,” she replies, looking up at me through her long lashes. “If Daddy wants to share…”

"That's my girl," I praise her and pinch her nipple again. “C’mon, X. You were the one who asked earlier if the pussy was good. Now’s your chance to find out.”

He licks his lips then nods. “Shit...I’m in if she is.” She gestures him to move closer and giggles when we sandwich her between our bodies.

“Any room for a fourth?” Shanks piped in.

“I don’t fuck with manwhores or whiney bitches,” she snaps at him, her fingers playing in Phil’s darker hair and feeling him out. Jon and Phil let out a long  _ ooooooooooh _ whilst I merely buried my face in her hair and attempted to stifle a laugh.

“Dude! You gonna let her talk like that?” Shanks asked testily.

“Yes...yes I am,” I reply with a straight face. “She can’t talk to ME like that...but I won’t tell her how to behave to others.”

"Whatever. I don't need this shit," he grumbles and storms off when the lift halts on floor 14. 

"Good riddance," she says and turns her attention back to the open mouth kiss she's sharing with Phil as we stumble off the elevator with Jon. “I don’t know about you boys but…” She skips ahead and pulls off her shirt, “...I wouldn’t mind making it a group affair. Only tonight and only if you two,” she points to Jon and Phil, “...wear condoms and grab a quick shower first.”

Jon and Phil look over at me for confirmation. I shrug and nod. “If that’s what Babygirl wants,” I run up and scoop her into my arms, “then that’s what Babygirl gets.” I glance over at the guys and smirk, “I don’t carry condoms so go grab yours and meet us in my room.”

They nod and run off towards their own rooms whilst I head over to mine. Placing her down, I fish out my keycard and unlock the door.

"So do I have to be in chains or something?" she asks with a cheeky grin, jumping onto the bed and bouncing happily.

"No chains, but I'd prefer if you weren't in the mood to leave once we start." I smirk back, stripping off my shirt and pulling her to me by her ankles. "So you're really cool with this, huh?”

She wraps her legs around my waist and nods, pulling me down for a kiss. "I trust you."

"You'll be fine. Just don't try to top from the bottom, okay? If I tell you to do something, do it quickly and without complaint. If you have a request, then whisper it into my ear and we'll see if we can work it out. How about we get properly showered first?"

"Mmmm, I like that idea," she purrs, kissing my neck.


	8. Chapter 8

***~*HER POV*~***

We take our time in the shower, washing each other and generally having fun under the hot spray. We step out eventually and dry off before he leads me back into the suite. I kneel in the middle of the bed to relax myself into the sub headspace, watching David as he fetches a collar, leash and other fun toys from his bag.

"Came prepared?" I ask with a pout. “Or expecting a different companion?”

"Only once I knew you’d be within my grasp...and knew the tour cities," he replies and lays out the toys by the bed. I nibble my bottom lip and extend my arms to him. "Trust me, okay? I'm not going to let any harm come to you. We won’t use the toys until you give me the go ahead."

He crawls onto the bed and pushes me into the pillows, laying his body half over mine. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and nuzzle into his neck. "I do trust you. I'm just a little nervous."

"It’s okay to be nervous, baby," he reassures me and trails kisses along my collar bone. "I’m right here with you.”

We spend several minutes kissing and cuddling, just enjoying each other's company. His hands roam along my body, caressing my skin, reacquainting with every curve and memorizing what is to come. I’m too eager for what's to come...David AND two of his Jovi bandmates. 

I jump as a knock comes at the door and he smiles at me. “Hold that thought, babygirl. And I promise, I’ll have them hang back for a bit first.” I nod and whimper as he pulls away from me. Hmm...do I need to pose in a sexy way? Greet the men somehow? I decide to flip onto my stomach and watch David whispering to them.

My eyes dancing over their bodies as they enter, delicious cocks trapped in basketball shorts. I’ve heard things about Jon but never Phil. A Jew, an Italian and a Greek. Just call me a worldly little slut. Phil winks over at me and Jon gives me one of his charming smiles. 

“Evening, boys,” I coo at them.

"Evening, beautiful," Jon replies. “Started without us already?! Tsk tsk.”

“Had to get the engine warmed up,” Dave chuckles.

“Not to sound creepy,” Phil says with a shy grin, “But you’ve got the prettiest ass I’ve seen in a while.”

I wiggle my ass at him. “Why adore it from there? You can touch me, ya know.” He approaches slowly and runs his rough fingers over the swell of my ass, giving it a squeeze and a spank. I moan at the impact and roll away from him playfully.

“You’re a little minx,” he chuckles, “I like that.”

“Wait until you see my other tricks,” I whimper, crawling up to him and giving him a deep, longing kiss. A glass of wine is poured for each of us and my eyes go wide when David and Jon exchange a kiss. Literally the hottest thing ever! “Do that again,” I say excitedly. They laugh and Dave grabs Jon’s shirt in his fist, their tongues and lips dancing together naturally. “You’ve been holding out on me.”

“Sorry, babydoll,” David whispers, breaking away from Jon’s greedy lips and reaching into his shorts. “Had to make sure you were up to keeping the juiciest secret.” Jon’s head rolls back as Dave squeezes his dick and strips his shorts off.

“Who tops...between you two?” I ask out of curiosity, knowing how much David loves being in control.

“Why don’t we show her?” Dave asks Jon and strokes his best friend lovingly, moving Jon to give me a better view and drops to his knees. His mouth filling up with dick but his eyes locked on me is so fucking hot.

My hands tug at Phil’s shorts and he kicks them off, tossing his shirt with them. I feel my pussy drip as I take in the two, silently comparing them to my lover. Dave is by far the longest but Phil beats him in girth. Jon is average but has a killer ass. 

I bury my fingers in Phil’s long dark hair, arching my body into his. His lips attach to my neck and I let out a soft moan as he gently nips at the skin. He continues moving down, leaving a trail of kisses along my collarbone, down the valley between my breasts and over my ribs.

Jon winks at me and drizzles red wine over his cock. “Mmm...lick it up, baby,” he groans and David’s tongue snakes out to the base to lap up every drop. I know that tongue and how talented it is. But to only watch is agony.

But Phil doesn’t keep me waiting long and settles himself between my legs, kissing the inside of each thigh. I tremble in anticipation as he slowly works his way back up to my core, circling my clit with the very tip of his tongue. 

“Fuck, baby,” I moan and roll my hips against his ministrations.

My eyes dart between him ravaging my restless pussy and David’s head bobbing up and down on Jon’s dick, wet gagging sounds from his throat and his eyes watering. “Does he ever tell you about liking it rough?” Jon groans to me and I nod with a whimper.

Phil’s calloused hands on my thighs keep me from closing them as he sucks on my nub, swirling his tongue around it and plunging it inside my slit. I look over to see Jon sending Dave to his bag again and I reach over to him.

"You're so fucking wet," he moans. "I love how you taste...so sweet just like Lema promised." I gasp as a finger glides in and out of me, then two, and then three, stretching me to the limit. "Do you want my cock?" He bites my clit teasingly and I nod eagerly. "Say it."

"I...I want your cock," I whimper.

"Beg for it,” Phil growls.

"Please give me your cock, baby," I beg.

"Hmm...no, that won't do," he moans and goes back to work on my pussy. His fingers curl inside of me and press against my front wall. My legs shake and his name falls from my lips over and over again.

"Oooh fuck, X, please fill my pussy with your cock," I beg, trying to grind against his mouth.

“Then get on all fours,” Jon pipes in, “and present yourself to him like a kitten in heat.” I gasp as Phil lets up and I roll onto my stomach, pushing my ass towards him and wiggling it side to side. As Phil is prepping his cock with a condom, Jon strokes my cheek with his cool fingers. “Want a taste of what your boyfriend enjoys?”

His dick glistens with saliva and pre-cum as I explore this new man. The Rockstar. The Leading Man. The Boss. A man who oozes confidence and arrogance. 

“Mmm yes please.” I lean forward and flick my tongue over the head of his dick, swirling it around the tip and letting my spit drip down his length. I take him into my mouth an inch at a time until my lips are wrapped tightly around the base. I bob my head up and down, swirling my tongue around him as I go.

"Yeah...that's a good kitten," he purrs and I can feel his hand tangling in my hair.

“Ahhh fuuuck,” I sigh, feeling Phil’s cock teasing my pussy. He slaps it playfully and I whimper, the blunt tip pressing into my body. My mouth falls open and fingers grip the bed sheets. “Oooh gooooood…”

“She's tight, X?” David chuckles, handing Jon a small bottle.

“I can see why she makes you so happy,” Phil groans, spanking my ass and I cry out. My toes curl as he slides out to the tip and thrusts back in, my hips pushing back to pull him deeper. 

“Lay under her,” I hear Jon demand, “I want her to watch as I fuck you.” 

My lover’s sweet face slides into my vision and my arm immediately curls around his chest. I kiss him longingly and moan as Phil settles into his rhythm. And fuck it’s a nice rhythm. The tip massages my g-spot and Dave grins at me.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous, babydoll,” he whispers, letting out a sharp exhale. His knees are bent and Jon’s fingers are spreading something...lube maybe? Prepping my lover’s ass. 

“Oh god, baby, harder,” I moan to Phil and my eyes roll into my head as he does. His balls slapping against my clit and my hand finds Dave’s hard cock, wrapping around it and stroking in time with Phil. 

"Yeah, you like that?" Dave grunts, holding my face close to his. "You like him fucking you?"

“Uh huh," I whimper, my fingers curling into his chest. “Fuuuck, Daddy...I’m so close...I need…” 

“You know she needs your sweet fingers, baby,” Jon groans, his fingers disappearing into my lover’s ass, “Just like you need mine...play with her clit…” And so he does. David’s talented fingers that drive me insane circle my hot button, rolling it and making me squirm in a way only he can.

"Fuck! I'm gonna...Daddy!" 

David's lips crush into mine as my body seizes up and I scream into his mouth. I cry out as my body goes rigid and I spasm against both men, my pussy clutching at the cock inside me. I feel it twitch and pulse with his release and Phil’s growling in my ear, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" 

"You've made my girl happy," David whispers, kissing my forehead. 

I pant and my body goes limp. "I'm not finished yet," I moan, looking up at him. 

With a chuckle, his head drops back in pleasure and he closes his eyes, just letting Jon fuck him. “Mmm fuck...I know you’re not, babydoll...come sit on my face and enjoy the show.”

I giggle and kiss him before I crawl over and settle my ass on his face, my legs on either side of his head. He licks my slit and I moan, reaching down to rub his cock as he teases my clit.

"Ohh fuck, baby," I moan, rubbing him faster. "You were right...this is the best seat in the house..."

"Mmmmmm," he groans into my pussy. I grind against his face as Jon’s cock thrusts into his ass, their bodies moving in sync just as David and I do. It's a beautiful thing to watch, really. My man's powerful body, taking everything Jon has to give and then some. 

I lean down, licking the head of David's cock before taking it in my mouth, sucking him gently. He growls, the sound vibrating against my clit and I whimper, rubbing my slit along his tongue. 

"That's a good girl," Jon rumbles, "Do you like watching me fuck your man?"

"Mmmmmhmmm," I moan, swirling my tongue around the head of David's cock.

"I want you to look at me," he demands, pulling out slowly, "Look at me and see me fuck him." I shiver and nod, looking up at him over David's cock as he slowly slides back in. 

"Ohhh, fuck, yeah," David growls, licking me as I whimper and stroke his cock.

"You like that?" Jon asks me, thrusting slow and deep. "You like watching your man get fucked?"

"Mmmmhmmm," I moan, rolling my hips against David’s tongue and Jon continues to fuck him. I drop one hand down to rub my clit as Jon speeds up, slamming into him hard enough to rock the bed. I can tell David's getting close from the way his balls tighten up against his body and that delicious muscle in his jaw twitching.

"Come for me, darlin'," Jon growls, fucking him with sharp, quick thrusts. 

David slaps my ass hard and his hips buck off the bed. He cries out as Jon slams into him one last time, holding himself there as he spasms and fills my man’s ass.

"Oh fuck!" David cries, his cock throbbing in my hand as he comes all over himself and my face.

Jon grunts and pulls out, wrapping his hand around his cock and stroking himself as he looks at me, "Open your mouth, darlin'."

I open my mouth, leaning forward a bit to stick my tongue out. He groans and pumps a thin stream of cum onto my tongue and lips. I whimper at the taste of him and Dave, licking it up and wrapping my lips around him as he chuckles.

"You're right, D," Phil laughs, sipping his wine and watching us, "She is crazy. Definite winner."

I climb off my lover's face and smirk at him, scratching my nails through his chest hair. He wraps his arms around me and holds me possessively, our bodies curling around each other.

"I'm not done with you," I purr, kissing his neck and hugging him tightly.

“Sadly...I am done,” Phil sighs and holds up his phone. “Wife just texted. Nice to meet you! Raincheck on round two?”

"You bet," David says.

"I'll be here," I wink at Phil and blow a kiss. He chuckles and gets dressed, waving to us as he leaves.

David turns to me with a tired smile and pulls me over onto his chest. "You're incorrigible."

"You love it," I grin and wiggle my pussy against his crotch.

"Yeah, I do," he smiles and grabs my ass as he pulls me closer. We’re lost in our own world until there’s movement by the bed. We look over to see Jon slipping on his shorts and smirking at us. “Leaving so soon?”

"As much as I'd love to watch you fuck, two’s company...four’s a party...but three’s just one too many for my liking,” Jon smirks and glances past me to Dave. “Thanks for the fuck, baby.” 

I’m speechless and avoid his gaze, only looking up once I hear the door shut. “Okay...not exactly how I thought that would go…”

"Me either," he sighs and kisses my forehead. "I'm sorry, darlin'. How about I make it up to you and get the jacuzzi running?"

"Only if you join me," I say and kiss him, desperately wanting to relax in his arms and catch up on the time we’ve missed. I giggle and smack his ass as he crawls out of bed, causing him to yelp.

"Hey!"

"You're so cute when you make that sound.” Just watching him fiddle with the damn faucet and controls is less awkward than earlier. Once he’s satisfied with the water temperature, he pours each of us a second glass of wine. “The last few months have been agony,” I whisper, hooking my arm around his neck. “I’ve just wanted to be back here with you.”

"Me too," he smiles and presses his forehead to mine. "But I really think we should talk about what happened tonight and you deserve to know how that all came to be."

I give a small half-smile and hand him my glass, lowering myself into the hot water. He follows suit and takes a long drink of his wine before sighing contentedly. "I don't even know where to start…"

"How about the beginning?" I smile and snuggle into his chest. He smiles and kisses the top of my head before taking another drink of his wine. “And here I thought you were straight…”

“I am..technically.”

“Pretty sure you just got a thorough ass fucking from another guy…”

He laughs and plays with my fingers, entwining them with his own. “I’ve never found men attractive. Jon’s gone through alot since Richie left and he came to my room earlier on this tour. He lost more than just a bandmate…”

"Wait, so Jon and Richie were...lovers?"

David pauses and runs his fingers through his curls. It was one of the basic things you learned as a fan. The men in Bon Jovi would close ranks around a member who was in trouble...sometimes not even the wives were included. I can only imagine how difficult it is for him to open up to me. 

"Yeah, he was in love with him. I think he still is, despite what happened."

"What did happen?" I ask and take another drink of wine, trying to piece all this together.

His voice lowers and he leans into me, telling me about the arguments, Richie begging for a break in touring...on and on he spills some of the most intimate things I never would have guessed. "Jon seems to think it was his fault and starting a new tour brought up all the old shit. He was pretty messed up when he came to my room. He had been drinking and…he just needed someone."

"And that someone was you..."

"Yeah." He closes his eyes and sighs. "He doesn't like to be touched in a way that’s intimate or loving so we just had sex. I know he loves me like a brother, but it was more like....satisfying a need." He pauses and gathers his thoughts before taking another drink of wine. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

I hold his hand and squeeze it. He's being so open and vulnerable, shedding all the rockstar mystique. His bright blue eyes stare into my soul, that small crease forming by his left eyebrow. I trail a single finger down his cheek, his face visibly relaxing at my touch.

"Thank you for trusting me,” I whisper and reach over to turn on the jets. The water bubbles up around us. He smiles and leans in to kiss me, our lips meeting in a soft, intimate dance.

Our tongues meet and writhe around each other as the passion begins to rise once more. His hands find my breasts and he massages them, pinching my nipples gently between his fingers. The water splashes over the sides of the tub as he leans into me, pushing me against the wall of the tub.

I intertwine my fingers in his curls and pull him closer. My tongue dances over his lips, begging for entrance which he allows. His hands find their way down my back and he begins to massage my tensed muscles. 

"You're so beautiful," he whispers, pulling away from the kiss and begins to nibble on my neck. I let out a moan of ecstasy as he reaches down and lifts me up, my legs wrapping around his waist. My hands drop to his shoulders as I grind against his body, enjoying the feeling of his bare skin against mine.

"I want you," I whisper in his ear before licking the outside of it. He growls and holds me against the wall, his cock teasing my opening and water sloshing around us.

"Tell me how you want it," he commands.

"Hard and fast," I whimper, ready for him to take me.

"You're so fucking sexy," he growls and stares into my eyes. He carries me over to the stairs of the tub and sits down, my body still rolling into him. His gorgeous cock resting between my thighs, his hands gripping my ass. It’s almost too much for me to take.

I pull my legs up so my feet are planted on either side of him and continue grinding against him. I feel his hands run up my thighs, under the water, and capturing my clit. 

"Ahh, Daddy..." I whimper.

"You like that?" he asks, biting his lip.

"Mhmm," I moan in response as he continues to finger fuck me while my hips grind against him. My hands brace myself against his shoulders as I bounce up and down in his lap. 

He pulls his fingers out and wraps them around my waist, being sure to keep me upright. He positions his cock head against my opening and with one quick thrust, is completely sheathed inside of me.

"Oh fuck!" we both moan in unison.

The water is splashing around us as he begins to thrust in and out of me. I wrap my arms around his neck for leverage as he continues to fuck me. My feet kick at the water, creating waves of their own.

"Fuuuck I’m gonna cum, Daddy," I moan and bury my face into me.

"Come for me, babygirl," he says, continuing to thrust deep and hard inside of me.

"Don't stop," I scream as my body begins to shudder with ecstasy, his name falling from my lips over and over. I feel him thrust a few more times before he stills, his cock throbbing inside of me as I can feel him filling up my pussy.

He wraps his arms around me and lowers me into the water. We lay there for a moment, just enjoying the warmth of the water and our embrace. I rest my head against his chest as I tangle my legs around his, just enjoying the feeling of him inside of me.

“How clear is your calendar?” His hands gently run through my hair as the exhaustion catches up to me. I can hear his steady heartbeat and feel his breath on my neck. 

I smile up at him and trail my fingers down his chest. “I don’t really have anything booked for a couple months. Still behind on editing the shoots I’ve done,” I answer.

“So glad you left the IT business for something you enjoy,” he chuckles, crooking a finger under my chin and kissing me deeply. “You know we’re touring along the mid to east coast and Lexi won’t be here with me for any of it. I’ll make you deal…”

I laugh and roll onto him, pinning him to the tub and my hands on his pecs. “Making a deal with you is like a deal with the devil...but I’m all ears.”

“I’ll take care of your rent and bills if you travel with me,” he says with a serious face, “Whatever you make in a month, double it. And I'll give you all the dick you can handle," and he wiggles his eyebrows.

“Baby, you don’t need to try and be a sugar daddy. I’d travel with you no matter what. All you ever need to do is ask.”

"I know. But this way I get to spoil the hell out of you."

"You do that anyway," I laugh and lean in to kiss him. “I do need to pack up a few things at home though.”

“It’s a little late now but tomorrow’s a travel day for us. I’ll make sure we’re at your place early enough for you to pack and get to the plane,” he replies, standing up and helping me out of the tub. We take our time drying each other off and he pats my ass as I crawl into bed. 

It's late, and we're both exhausted from the day but that doesn’t stop his playfulness. He turns off the lights one by one and joins me under the covers. I curl up next to him and fall asleep with my hand on his chest, tucked into his embrace and feeling like I’m finally home.


	9. Chapter 9

***~*HIS POV*~***

She looks angelic tangled in the sheets. A tiny whimper escapes her lips when I kiss her. Just a sweet peck to wake her up. I get a pillow to the head in her annoyance. “You’ll either shake that sexy ass from the bed yourself or I’ll do it.”

“Mean man,” she grumbles and pulls the sheets over her head.

Yeah, I know neither of us got more than a couple hours of sleep. Maybe I’m an asshole but she’ll forgive me. I grab the sheet in my fist and yank it off her body. “Rise and shine, darlin’!”

“Fuck you…”

“No time, babydoll,” I chuckle and jump on the bed, straddling her waist and sticking my face right in hers. “C'mon...we need to get your shit packed up…”

She groans and stretches like a cat. Fuck, I love when she does that. "Why do I have to go?"

"Because I'm your Daddy and I said so," I reply matter-of-factly and smack her ass. "Besides...I'm sure you got a bunch of girly shit."

"You say that like it's a bad thing,” she mumbles, eyes slowly opening to stare up at me. Her glorious hair falls in waves around her shoulders and I can't resist but to wrap a handful of curls around my fist and tug her head back so I can take her mouth with mine. 

Her hand reaches up to caress my stubbly cheek before sliding into my hair and holding my mouth to hers. I break the kiss with a chuckle and stare into her eyes. "You need to wake up, baby girl."

"But I am awake...and you're in my bed," she whines in a hushed tone as if she doesn't want to admit it out loud. Her cheeks are already pink from the intimacy we're sharing in the morning light.

"Yeah, well, you'll be waking up in someone else's bed if you don't get your ass in gear." I lean down and kiss her one last time.

She still looks a bit dazed as she sits up in bed. I stand up to leave and she grabs my arm. "Wait...so we’re really doing this?"

I cup her face in my hands and lean down to kiss her. "We're really doing this.”

She smiles and kisses me back. "Okay." It takes more coaxing and kisses but she finally rushes from the bed and into the shower, a little pep in her step. I take advantage of the time to call for car service and gather up my own luggage.

The car arrives and we load up. She stares out the window and I stare at her. I'm not sure what she's thinking about but I know it's got to be a whirlwind of emotions right now. I just hope she isn't having second thoughts.

She directs the driver through an apartment complex and we stop at her building. Inside it’s small. Her photo studio setup takes up most of the living room and dining area. A few frames of her work are displayed around the apartment. 

“Holy shit, babydoll,” I whisper as I take in each photo. “These are fucking gorgeous!”

“Thanks...I found a passion for boudoir and making women feel amazing…” 

"You've got talent, babydoll. I'm so proud of you." I turn her around and kiss her. She takes my hand and I follow her down the short hallway to her bedroom. There’s not much room with the king-sized canopy bed, dresser, and her desk area, but she’s made it cozy with deep purple wall hangings. 

She sets out her luggage and starts packing. I plop down on the edge and organize everything she’s tossing into the case. “Hey D?” She asks, looking over a blue nightie at me. “Um...What...what happens after touring ends?”

I stand up and walk over to her, taking the nightie from her hands and set it in the suitcase before I turn her around and hold her against me. "I’ll be honest. At the moment, I want you as my beautiful travel companion and in my bed every damn night." I kiss the side of her head.

She turns in my arms and looks up at me. "But what about  _ after  _ the tour?"

"I don't know. I'm trying not to focus on that right now. I just want you here with me. At this moment."

"Okay," she says twisting her lips in thought.

I lift her chin to force our eyes to lock. "You sure this is what you want, babydoll? If you're doing this because you think it's what I want then you're free to back out. If you're here because you want to be then I'll make sure you never regret it."

"I'm here because I want to be with you. I don't want to waste any more time." She says as she hugs me around the waist.

"Okay then, let's get your sexy ass on that plane." I pick her up and spin her around as she laughs.

*~*

Our car finally pulls up on the tarmac and judging by Jon’s tapping foot...we’re late. Her grip tightens around my hand. I can only smile reassuringly and kiss the back of her hand. “Jon looks pissed. Don’t worry about anything he says. Just let me handle it.”

The doors open and we both step out into the beautiful sunlight. Airport staff loads up luggage into the plane and she rushes close to me.

“Uh...Lema?” Tico says, pointing first at her then me.

“She’s coming with me for some domestic dates,” I point out to him, as though it’s the most natural thing in the world. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Jon snaps at me.

My lips tighten and I look over at her. “Babydoll, why don’t you go ahead and board. Vicky will take care of you.” She nods and I kiss her forehead, waiting for her to be out of earshot. “Okay, what’s the issue, Jonny? We’re always bringing guests onboard.”

“How long is she staying?” he asked, tersely. “And no gossip rag photos! Ya hear me?!”

“She’s staying as long as she wants to be here,” I reply and raise an eyebrow. “Last night I checked, having another female travel with you wasn’t a crime.”

“Whaa…?” Phil’s voice trails off. “Shit, why can’t my old lady be as cool as Lexi?”

“Coz she’s probably fucking someone else too,” Jon snarles at me. “She steps one toe out of line and she’s gone...and I don’t care if your dick is buried deep inside her at the time. My band, my rules!”

"Relax, Jon. I got this."

"Glad to hear it," he says, his mood swings becoming more bipolar by the second.

“Consider her the new assistant photographer. My payroll...not yours. Now if you’ll excuse me…” As I expected, Vicky got my girl nice and settled. She’s already got her camera and laptop out while sipping on an iced coffee. "You look cozy over here," I chuckle and lean in for a kiss.

She licks her lips, eyeing me up and down. "I am!”

"What's this for?" I point to the laptop and sit next to her.

"I have a few shots that need editing and tagging,” she answers, turning it around to show me one of the galleries. “All my clients get their photos within three weeks and I’ve got 10 waiting.” 

She flips to one labeled ‘NYC’ and scrolls to shots of me on her last night, silhouettes of us in bed and the city skyline. One in particular catches my eye. A silhouette of her that I took of her facing me, back arched and breasts up high.

“Send me that one. I’ll pay whatever you want.” 

"What do you want it for?"

"I'm going to put it in my wallet so when I'm feeling low, I can whip it out and play with my dick like a naughty boy!"

"David!" she says and slaps my arm.

"What?! It's a nice photo of you! Don't tell me you haven't thought about it with those photos of me."

"I'm not going to admit it, especially with you being a total perv right now."

Her bratty side is coming out, the side that enjoys pushing my buttons. I lean in close and nibble on her earlobe. "Tell me what you're thinking about."

"No!" she squeals and wriggles in my arms.

"Oh, you want to play that way, little girl? How about I tell you what I'm thinking about?"

She turns deep red and pushes me away. "Okay, stop it! You're not making me tell you...not with people around us!" Her eyes widen as she realizes what she said, her eyes darting around at the guys getting settled in their own seats.

I laugh and slide my hand around her neck. "You're cute when you're embarrassed." Across the aisle, Jon rolls his eyes at us and shakes his head. I wink at him and sit back in my seat.

Vicky closes up the doors and we all buckle in for take-off. My little brat makes me wait the longest 30 minutes of my adult life, before finally relenting. "Wouldn’t it be kinda obvious that I’ve had dirty thoughts about you?"

Our fingers entwine and we turn slightly to face each other, my voice taking on the dominant tone that drives her insane. "Since New York?" My lips curl into a smirk and I urge her on.

She gives me a sideways glance and raises an eyebrow. “Long before New York. I’ll tell you but only if you go first.”

"Alright," I relent and hold her gaze. "I was thinking about the first time we fucked. How tight and wet you were. How your pussy felt around my cock and how I was aching to make you cum in my car. And how you spread your legs for me like a good little girl without hesitation."

A rosy blush creeps over her cheeks. "You're such a dirty bastard," she whimpers, shuddering a bit and bites her lip. “There was hesitation. I didn’t want to come off as a…”

“A rabid horny fan or groupie?” She nods. "Now you...and don't you dare make me ask again."

She pauses and looks out the window before turning to me. "For years I wrote the juiciest stories about you and this…” She squeezes my cock through my jeans. “None of them lived up to reality. Your taste...your smell...your hands...how you stretch and fill my pussy...”

"You're so fucking sexy." We kiss deep and slow, our tongues exploring each other's mouths. She whimpers into my mouth and I slide my hand up her legs to her panties. 

"Touch me," she murmurs against my lips, knowing damn well that I’d deny her nothing. I touch her through the thin fabric of her panties and she lets out a shuddering breath. She arches her back and presses her hips against my hand.

“Say my name, babygirl. I wanna hear my name on your lips.”

"David..." Her voice is barely a whisper, the need and want seeping through.

Several pairs of eyes are attempting to be discreet in watching us and I know Phil is itching to play with her again. Tico’s palming himself out in the open and it’s only a matter of time before the guys disappear into a private corner by themselves. 

“They’re watching you, babygirl,” I growl and she emits a soft moan. “You like being watched, don’t you?”

I slip my hand down the front of her panties and she's already slick with excitement. Two fingers sink into her hot cunt and she moans my name again. Out of her they slide, trailing sweet nectar along her folds and up to circle her clit. Her breathing speeds up in response and her hands grip my shoulders. 

"David…" 

Her voice is a little louder this time. She's getting into it now, her hips rocking against my hand and my fingers circled around her clit. I can feel her muscles clenching in anticipation and slow my pace, drawing it out as much as I can. She whines and bucks her hips trying to force me to speed up again. 

"Tell me what you were writing before I let you cum." She whimpers again and squeezes her legs together trying to get some friction on her clit. Obligingly, I slide a finger in and nibble on her earlobe. "Tell me."

She grabs my wrist to slide my hand against her hot wetness. "I was writing about you fucking me from behind, on the plane. On Jovi Air. Or backstage before a big concert."

"Keep going, babydoll.”

"You're so dirty," she whispers and a second finger slips into her cunt. "I was writing about how I should have known you were going to be a bad influence from the first moment we met."

My fingers pump her a little faster, curling up to massage her sweet spot. "Oh really? How's that?"

"I...I wrote that you told me to get on my knees so you could fuck my pretty little mouth." She breathes the words out like they are secrets. "You told me to get on my knees in front of everyone and unzip your pants so I could suck your cock."

"Did you do it?"

"Yes, Sir." As a reward, I slide a third finger into her. "I wrote that I did everything you told me to. I was such a good little slut for you."

"You're my good little slut, aren't you?"

My cock struggles against my zipper as she grinds against my hand. "Yes, Sir…” 

“Show me one of the stories.” Her breath catches but she pulls up a document on her computer. I smile devilishly at her and read her own words back, my fingers curling and stroking her g-spot rhythmically. She writhes and bucks against my hand, but I keep her pressed firmly against the seat.

"Stop teasing me."

"Do you want to cum, baby?" I croon in a mocking tone. "Do you wanna cum all over my fingers?"

"Please, Sir. I wanna squirt over your fingers and cock...please..." She's practically sobbing now. Her fingers dig into my arm as she tries to hold back. "Please may I cum for you, Sir?"

"As you wish." I slide my fingers from her pussy and wrap my arm around her waist, lifting her up and carrying her to the bathroom. 

She reaches behind and snaps the door lock, sighing at the overexertion and nearly tearing my shirt off in frustration. I set her down in front of the sink, yanking off her panties and spreading her legs wide. She grabs the edge of the counter as I slide my hands up her thighs and push her legs apart.

"Let me taste that sweet little cunt, babygirl."

Her scent envelops me as I drop to my knees for my Goddess and slide my hands under her ass, lifting her up so I can press my face against her soaking wet pussy. I inhale deeply and gently nibble on her folds, the smell of her arousal intoxicating. 

"Lick it," she moans as my tongue presses against her slit. "Oh yes...that's it." I run my tongue up and down her lips, tasting her sweet juices as they coat my tongue. She grabs a handful of my hair and presses my face against her, panting desperately.

I curl my fingers and press against her g-spot, curling them up into a 'come hither' motion that I know drives her wild.. Her swollen clit pulses in my mouth, rolling it around with my tongue and biting down just a little bit. She begins to moan, grind and writhe in pleasure.

"Fuck, that feels so good," she sighs. Her thighs begin to quiver and her knees buckle slightly in anticipation. "Oh my god, David...please don't stop..." She whimpers and moans desperately, as I curl my fingers deep in her pussy and suck hard on her clit.

Sure I could tell her to keep quiet but why deny my bandmates the privilege of listening to a Goddess. She bucks and writhes against my face as I devour her, her thighs tightening around my head. Her legs squeeze the sides of my head as she rocks her hips, pressing her clit against my tongue. 

"Oh shiiit! I'm gonna cum, baby! I'm gonna cum!" She climaxes in a rush of sudden ecstasy, moaning and screaming in pleasure. Sweet nectar streams over my lips and down my chest, her body shaking and trembling. She goes weak in the knees, her body shuddering in pleasure as she melts into my embrace.

"That's my girl."

"But it's your turn, Daddy," she whispers in my ear, her warm breath tickling my neck. "I need you inside me."

She slides down my body, kissing and nibbling as she goes, until she kneels before me. Her nimble fingers unzip my jeans and sets my throbbing cock free. She looks up at me through her lashes as she takes me into her mouth, gently sucking as she runs her tongue along my shaft. 

"Fuck yes, baby," I groan. "That feels so fucking good." She bobs her head up and down on my cock, sucking and slurping as she goes. Her hands rub my thighs as she looks up at me with those gorgeous brown eyes. 

"Mmmm...do you like this?" she asks, running her fingernails lightly over my balls. "Do you want me to suck your cock, Daddy?" She sucks on the head gently, swirling her tongue around the head as she looks up at me. 

I groan in ecstasy, nodding my head. "Yes...oh god yes..."

"How bad do you want it?" she asks, blowing gently on the tip of my cock.

"I want it so bad..."

She smiles wickedly and stops sucking. "Then take it," she purrs. "Take what you want."

My hands grab her by the hair and I pull her onto my cock, forcing myself into her mouth as she lets out a muffled yelp. I thrust my cock in and out of her warm, wet mouth, fucking her face as she looks up at me, her eyes watering.

"Yes....just like that...take it, bitch..." I moan.

She grabs my ass and pushes me in deeper, the tip of my cock hitting the back of her throat. She holds it there for a moment as she hums, the vibrations going up my shaft and sending tingles through me.

"Oh, fuck, that feels good," I groan.

She starts to pull her head back but I stop her, holding her head in place. Tears stream down her cheeks as she struggles to breathe, but I won't let her off that easy. I grab her by the hair and hold her there, not letting her up for air.

"I want you to choose my cock over breathing.” She nods and I release her, allowing her to gasp for breath as she bobs her head up and down my cock. She sucks me hard and fast as she rubs my balls, moaning as she takes my whole length into her throat.

“Hmmm,” she moans around the shaft. 

"Yes....fuck....just like that...." I pant. "Take it all...mmmm…” She rubs my ass as she sucks me, choking and gagging on my dick. I groan in pleasure, ready to explode. The thought of watching her choke on my cock is making me even harder and I can feel myself starting to get close.

I grip onto the sink and drop my head against the door, not giving a damn who hears. My balls tighten and I hold her hair in my fist. Her mouth is replaced but her hand, jacking me off with quick firm strokes.

“Fuckin’ cum on me, Daddy,” she moans with adoration in her voice.

"Ungh...shit..." My body shudders as thick ropes of white-hot cum shoots onto her face. She rubs it in with her hands as she continues to stroke me, swallowing the bits that land on her tongue and massaging my cum into her skin like lotion. 

"Fuck...that was good...." I pant, raising an eyebrow as she licks her fingers.

"Mmmm, I love the taste of your cum.”

"Come here, kitten," I say, grabbing her by the hair and kissing her hard on the lips, my tongue forcing its way into her mouth. She tastes like me and it drives me wild. "God, you're so sexy."

A knock comes at the door and we both jump at Matt’s booming voice. “Hey! You lovebirds done? I gotta piss!”

I shake my head and roll my eyes, calling back, "One second!" I look down at the beautiful girl in front of me. "We're going to have to finish this later."

She smiles and licks her lips, tasting the last of my cum. "I'm counting on it."

We pull ourselves back together and I slide the door open. Matt’s standing there tapping his foot, arms crossed over his chest. "Jesus, you guys fucking finally decide to take a break? You've been in there for an hour," he jokes and pushes past us.

"Fuck off," I laugh and push him into the bathroom. We rush back to our seats, giggling like teenagers and smile when Vicky brings us our lunch. Steak tips grilled in onions and peppers with mashed potatoes. God bless Vicky. She takes great care of us.

“Any plans for tonight?”

I grin over my plate at her and take a sip of wine. “We could always go out and have some fun...unless you’d rather stay in.”

“You know,” she starts, her fingers playing with the buttons of my shirt, “you never did take me bowling like you promised.”


	10. Chapter 10

***~*Her POV*~***

Wow. Things really started off with a bang soon as the plane touched down. Assistant photographer, huh? I had seen enough of Bergman’s work and knew what shots I could get. I had my camera at the ready before hitting the tarmac. I can do that. Fresh battery, new memory card. Ready to go.

My legs were still wobbly from earlier and it took me a few minutes to steady myself. I got a few candid photos of the guys leaving the plane. Jon is still being cold towards me. Right now I’m unsure if busting my ass is worth it but David’s giving me the opportunity and I can’t let him down.

Plus I'm stubborn. I'll make it worth it.

I’m directed into a car with Dave and Tico, on our way to soundcheck. Neither seem to mind me testing a new lens and playing with the lighting. I get some amazing silhouette shots of Dave and show the photos to him.

"These are great! I love the shadows. Remind me to write a review for you."

I smile up at him through my lashes. “Not like I have to try hard. You’re already photogenic.”

He chuckles and kisses my forehead. "You're too sweet."

"Lema, you could have at least given Jon some notice," Tico pipes in, staring David down. "You know how he gets when you don't follow the rules."

"He'll be fine," David says dismissively in a tone of not wanting to argue in front of me. "I'll talk to him after soundcheck."

"I'm sure you will," Tico says in a ‘you know he won't listen' tone.

"Is that where we’re going or was there something else on the agenda?" I ask to break up the Jon talk.

"Just a soundcheck," David says. "Nothing fancy. We run through the setlist, make any changes, some arguing then head to the hotel or dinner."

"Sounds fun," I say sarcastically. 

He laughs and takes my hand in his, kissing my knuckles and winks. "I'll save the best for you."

My face gets warm and I can feel my heart skip a beat. I'm not sure if it's the excitement of taking more photos of David or the nervousness of what he'll end up saving for me.

When we get to the soundcheck, the arena is nearly empty. It's weird seeing a place that held thousands of people empty. David grabs my hand and leads me through the maze of hallways backstage. I feel like I'm six and holding hands with my first boyfriend all over again.

As a fan, most can only dream of coming backstage. Yet here I am with David slipping the All Access pass around my neck. I look up at him as he wraps his arms around my waist and kisses me. The kiss is sweet and makes my knees tremble.

“Soundcheck starts in 10 minutes, people!” The tour manager yells.

David leads me to his dressing room where I drop my laptop bag and purse by his road case, plopping down on the sofa to adjust my camera settings. “Before we head out there, I have something for you,” he says, sitting next to me and removing a squared and semi-flat black box from his bag.

“For me?”

He nods and gestures to the floor in front of him. “Kneel…”

Oh...he’s feeling up to that? Right now? I smile shyly and set my camera down, kneeling gracefully at his feet with my hands on my upper thighs. “Yes, Sir?”

"Lift your chin and look at me," he orders. I do as I'm told and look up at him. He's smiling that devilish smirk. "You're my good little girl, right?"

"Yes, Sir," I say obediently.

He opens the box and the light sparkles off a while gold Byzantine choker with a diamond-encrusted O ring. Opposite that is a heart-shaped lock with more diamonds around its border. "This is your collar, baby girl. As you know, it symbolizes the trust and devotion between a Dominant and Submissive."

My eyes widen. "Is that for me?"

"For you." He nods slowly. "If… if you want it, that is. Will you accept my collar and be mine?"

I bite my lip and nod slowly. "Yes, Sir."

He lifts the collar from its box and I bow my head. His fingers graze my skin as he slips the collar around my neck and locks it in place. Then, he pulls me to my feet and wraps his arms around me. I can feel my heart racing a million miles an hour as I stare into his eyes.

"You're mine," he whispers, cupping my face in his hands and leans down to kiss me sweetly.

"I'm yours," I whisper back when our lips part.

"David!" a voice calls from outside the door. "We need to get out there!"

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbles, though he makes no move to leave. Instead, he pulls me back into his arms and kisses me deeply. I moan as I feel his hand on my ass.

"David!" the voice calls again.

He sighs loudly before pulling away from me. "We need to get out there."

"Yeah, yeah," I say, doing my best to imitate him and sling the camera over my shoulder. He smirks and shakes his head as he grabs my hand and leads me from the room.

We head out into the arena with David leading me by the hand. The stage is dark, but the house lights are up, and it seems like there are more people in the audience than when we arrived. I can't see any of them clearly, but I'm sure that they're all watching us as we walk out.

A spotlight shines on us and I squint against the brightness. The boys do their thing and I try my hardest to be the unintrusive photographer, getting more of the detail shots that might be missed during the show. David wasn’t exaggerating. They really do argue a bit during these things!

I get a chance to talk shop with the primary photographer Rob. Sweet guy. Not as well-seasoned as Bergman, but still a great mentor. I'm going to really enjoy working with him. He gives me a few pointers that I'm able to apply during the show.

Stay in the security area (no doubt David’s requirement). Include the fans in shots. Capture emotion. Make it fucking epic. The last one is the most important. 

I work around them but can’t help catching Jon’s eye now and then. He seems to be struggling with focusing on soundcheck while his emotions are preoccupied with my...relationship with David. I'm not an expert on human emotion by any stretch, but it's obvious that he feels strongly for David and doesn't quite know how to reconcile my presence. 

I'm not going to lie...I'd be a little jealous if our situations were reversed. 

*~*

The hotel. At last. I drop onto the bed and sigh. “You don’t get it...he was staring daggers at me!”

David chuckles and lays next to me, draping his leg over mine. “Do you know how many times he’s given me the stink eye on stage? Trust me, babygirl. I get it.” 

His fingers caress my cheek and we share sweet kisses in the quiet. “Any thoughts on what you’d like to do tonight?” I whisper against his lips.

“You. I got some new toys I’m aching to try out,” he growls and I giggle as he buries his face into my neck.

_ KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK _

“Hmm hold that pose, babygirl.” He crawls off me and I whistle at his retreating ass. I hear him open the door with a quiet, “Jonny...what’s up?” Pause. “Umm...yeah she is.” Another pause. “Sure.”

Jon follows him back into the suite and I sit up on the bed, my defenses rising up on high alert. “You’re clothed,” he says with a smirk. “That’s a nice surprise.”

I roll my eyes and snort, laying across the bed. “You caught me at a great time. Come to yell at me and Dave more?”

“Yell, no. Talk, yes. I wanna get things straight so we’re all on the same page,” he says, propping himself against the edge of the window sill. “Is that okay, Your Highness?”

“Jon,” Dave says in a warning tone. “Drop the attitude and get on with it.” That tone makes me wanna get an attitude and have him fuck it out of me. Maybe later.

Jon sighs and rolls his eyes slightly. “My apologies,” he said with just the slightest amount of sarcasm to make it noticeable. “Tell me how you see all of this fuckery working?”

Fuckery? Nice one. I meet Dave’s eyes and he nods. “He asked me to travel with him and there was nothing holding me back. None of the other guys seem to have a problem with me.”

“Lexi doesn’t have a problem with her either,” David adds.

“Wait...so she does know?” I ask, looking at him quizzically. 

“Yeah,” he says, “I told her the night after you left.” He then glances at Jon. “You were right. She was sleeping with a close female friend that we’ve played with a few times.”

Jon grunts. “Well isn’t that peachy. But there’s one person you haven’t mentioned, D.”

David closes his eyes and inhales deeply. I decide to help him out. “I know he means a lot to you--”

“How would you know something like that?” Jon asks. “Oh...of course he’d tell you all about it.”

“Yes he did,” I snap at him. “If it’ll keep the peace, I won’t keep you from him.”

“You’ve been here a mere moment in time, little girl,” Jon snarls. “How very generous of you to not keep me from him.”

I chew on my inner cheek, trying my damnedest to hold back the venom. “Would you be acting like this if Lexi were here?”

“I probably was in the beginning. I don’t remember because the day you met me or Dave was probably the moment your world changed. The day I met you...it was just another day, sweetheart. Get over yourself.”

“You’re right,” I agree, “My world did change when I met David. It keeps on changing too…” I lift my head to show him the diamond collar, “...and it keeps changing for the better. Now you have two choices...you can play nice and I’ll continue sharing my man or you can be a bitter asshole and spend the nights listening to me moan his name through the walls. Your choice...Jonny. But know this...I’m here for the long run.”

Jon’s eyes narrow momentarily, flicking between me and my lover. “Better get a leash for that collar, Lema, before your bitch runs off at the mouth one too many times. Otherwise, I’ll muzzle her myself.” He pushes away from the window and stalks past us.

“Promises, promises!” I call out over my shoulder as the door slams shut. 

"That was kinda hot, baby." 

I turn back to David and see him smiling down at me. "You like it when I'm feisty?"

"I'll show you feisty tonight," he promises, kissing me and his hands roaming under my shirt. He tugs it over my head with ease. "On your knees, Kitten. Time to play with Daddy." My heart flutters every time he calls himself that. It's so silly yet it makes me feel all warm inside.

I eagerly move into position, ready for him to take me. He takes his time selecting a music playlist on his phone and sets out his speaker. I watch him finish laying out our play toys for the night. My camera, rope, a shiny silver knife and a black marker lay amongst the leather bondage, paddle, flogger and nipple clamps. 

Oh, what a night this will be.

He pushes my hair out of the way and nibbles on my neck, reaching around to fondle my breasts. My head falls back as a low moan escapes my lips, prompting him to clamp his hand over my mouth.

"Quiet, baby," he warns in a low tone, "Don't want to wake the neighbors, do we?" I shake my head and he releases his hand. "Strip for me, Kitten."

I waste no time in doing as I'm told, pulling my skirt down my legs and tossing it aside. My bra soon follows. I slide my panties down my legs and step out of them, leaving me completely naked in front of him. His eyes darken with lust as he licks his lips.

"You're beautiful, baby. Now pull your hair up and open your mouth."

I do as he asks, parting my lips and lifting my hair up off my neck. The hard plastic ball gag rests between my lips and I feel the leather strap encircle my head as he secures it in place. My fingers find their way to my mouth as I start to worry them.

"Don't touch, Kitten," he orders, his clever fingers pinching my nipples and clipping on pink jeweled nipple clamps, "Hands in front. You know the rules."

I drop my hands to my sides as he approaches me with a long black rope. He ties my wrists tightly then my elbows, wrapping the rope around and pinning my arms together. He kisses my shoulders and runs his hands down my arms.

He stands me off the bed and pushes me against one of the tall bedposts. My arms are forced above my head and he binds me to the post. "Don't get too excited, baby," he warns, "We're not playing with your pussy just yet. You've been a very naughty girl and need to be punished."

I whimper into my gag and David chuckles, kissing me softly on the cheek. He picks up my camera and starts taking photos of me as I stand naked, bound, and gagged in this lavish hotel suite. I’m exposed. So...vulnerable in this position. 

He'll have plenty of pictures to use later to remind me of what a dirty little whore I am. From the gleam in his eyes, he’s far from finished. Tonight...I’m his play thing. He snaps a few more pictures then sets the camera down. 

He picks up the knife and holds it in front of me, twisting it so I can see my reflection in the blade. "You remember this, don't you, Kitten?" he asks, tracing the flat end over my collarbone and down between my breasts. "I promised you that next time, I'd let you come all over it."

My eyes take in the fine blade. Sharper than a razor, crafted by highly-skilled hands. One wrong slip and I’d be gone. He holds my life in his hands. Down my cheek and over my lips, two taps on the ball gag. I can’t move. I won’t move.

"You like that, don't you, baby?" he asks, running the flat of the blade over my nipples. "You like it when I talk about letting you come." He holds the blade to his lips and kisses it gently. “But, you know what I really want to do? I want to see you come without touching yourself. I want to see you writhe and squirm and moan...all from a knife. You think you can do that for me, Kitten?"

He places the flat of the blade under my right breast and slowly trails it down towards my stomach. He traces over then circles it around my belly button. He's moving so slow...as if he's got all the time in the world. I feel my muscles start to tense as I anticipate where the knife will go next.

"Relax, Kitten. You're going to have to work yourself up to it. I'm not going to do it for you." He moves the knife down between my legs and runs it over my inner-thighs. I shudder at the feeling of cold steel against my hot skin. He chuckles darkly, "You can do it, baby. I know you can."

He traces the knife back up to my stomach and slowly drags it back down towards my thighs. He runs it back up then back down again. Each time he does, he goes a little bit higher until the knife is no longer tracing over my skin, but instead lightly touching it. 

Any harder pressure and the knife would be cutting into my skin.

I watch his eyes as he watches the knife. I watch his eyes flicker from my thighs back to the knife and back to my thighs. He's waiting for me to make the first move, to take away his control. He wants me to struggle, to fight, to break down his walls and take control from him. The problem is...I'm not sure if I can.

I'm frozen. My muscles are tense, my body is rigid, and all I can see is the knife. Every instinct in my body is screaming at me to get away, but I can't move. I can't even blink as the knife gently moves against my skin. I feel a single bead of sweat trickle down my neck as David watches me, waiting. 

He's going to wait until the last second before he does anything. He's going to make me suffer.

I feel the knife press ever so slightly into my skin. The blade is sharp enough to pierce my skin with such a light touch. A thin line of red begins to seep its way out from under the blade. David watches, his eyes flickering from the knife to my face and back to the knife. 

He watches as my eyes dart back and forth between his eyes and the knife, as if watching a high-stakes chess match. One of his eyebrows twitches as he presses the knife into my skin a little bit more. 

My legs are pressed together as he holds the knife against my skin, and I feel a trickle of sweat drip down from my hair and along the side of my face. I want to reach up and wipe it away, but I don't. I won't. I can feel the sharp blade lightly pressing into my skin.

It's a strange kind of ache. Not the sharp sting of pain, but a dull throbbing that runs through my body and resonates in the back of my mind. I can feel the knife slowly breaking my will, but something about it excites me.

"Even your blood is sweet, baby," he growls. I whimper against my gag, his wet tongue following the thin crimson trail. 

I've always wondered what it would be like to let go. To forget every worry and concern and just...feel. The release of endorphins would be euphoric, but this...this is different somehow. It scares me and excites me at the same time. 

The fear is almost intoxicating, and I can feel my mind starting to slip as I give into the fear. David lets out a dark chuckle. With his free hand, he traces the outline of my jaw with his finger. He leans in close to me so that our faces are only inches apart. 

He whispers, "Let go, Kitten." I can smell the faintest trace of blood on his breath.

I feel the knife press into my skin a little bit harder as he runs his tongue along his lips and I moan into my gag. I feel my legs start to shake as I try to maintain balance.

"Let go, Kitten. Give into the fear. I know you want to." He leans in and kisses me on the cheek as he whispers, "Fall into my darkness, babygirl. Let it go."

I close my eyes and shudder as I feel his lips touch my cheek. He softly kisses down my neck as the knife presses harder against my skin. I can feel a thin hot stream of cum run down my leg as the blade breaks my skin. I grit my teeth as the pain starts to take over. 

My shoulders start to relax, and I know David is winning. He's wearing me down, using my fear against me. I feel his finger trace along my jawline as he slowly starts to pull the knife away. My mind takes over. Seeing the dark side of this man...of my man…

I am his. Consuming me, corrupting me, ruining me. I am his and he is mine. All mine. He’s my addiction.

"Good girl," David whispers, lifting my chin up with his finger. "See? You can learn to accept your fear. It won't kill you. It will, however, excite you." He removes the ball gag and it drops to the floor, his lips pressed to mine in a passionate kiss.

Slowly he turns me around to face the bed and my head is still spinning. “Hurt me, Master,” I whimper.

“What was that, baby?”

I glance over my shoulder and meet his gaze. “I said...hurt me, Master...please…”

“My pleasure.” The first lash of heavy leather flogger tails melt me on the spot. I rock my body back and forth, my ass clenching and unclenching with each stroke. The pain courses through me, but it's good pain. It's a pain I want to feel.

"Harder, Master." David smiles and brings down the flogger harder. My ass turns a deep red and I can feel the heat course through me. My body starts to tingle and I feel the beginnings of an orgasm start to build. I wiggle my ass back and forth, begging for more as I moan.

"Is this what you want, Kitten?" David chuckles as he lays another lash across my backside.

"Yes! Yes! Oh god, yes! More, Master..." He tosses the flogger aside and picks up a tawse, never missing a beat and continues to lay into my flesh. With every strike, I feel myself grow closer and closer to the edge. My whole body is wracked with shudders as I feel my knees grow weak. 

Surely my ass is raw but fuck the pain is delicious! My thighs are slick with my juices and I can feel my clit swelling and growing. I want more. So much more.

"More, Master! Please give me more!" I beg.

"As you wish," David chuckles, laying down several quick strikes with the tawse that land directly across my swollen clit. I scream as the most intense orgasm of my life rips through me, shredding my soul across the universe. 

My knees go weak and I feel like my eyes are going to roll back into my head. David catches me with one arm around my waist as I start to fall forward. "I've got you, baby girl," he whispers, untying me from the post and slowly lowering me onto the bed.

David kneels down in front of me and spreads my legs wide. He makes quick work of the rope, setting my anxious hands free. He lowers his face into my soaked pussy and begins to lap at my clit with his tongue. The sensation causes me to scream out in pleasure as wave after wave of bliss washes over me. 

He slips two fingers inside of me and begins to thrust them in and out as his tongue works my swollen clit. I writhe and moan, screaming out as another orgasm hits me. My whole body feels like it's on fire as I squirm about on the bed. 

David works me hard for what seems like an eternity, not letting up as I experience wave after wave of mind-shattering orgasms.

"Please, please, please..." I beg over and over again.

"What do you need, baby girl?" David asks.

"I need... I need you in me...please..."

David chuckles. "With pleasure." He stands and quickly strips out of his clothing before climbing on top of me. He presses the head of his massive cock against my slick opening as I moan in anticipation. With one hard thrust, he's sheathed to the hilt inside of me. 

I scream in both pain and pleasure as he stretches me wide, begging him to fuck me hard. David grabs me by the hips and sets a fast and violent pace. He's not being gentle but he's not hurting me. I can tell he's been holding back and I want...no...I need him to lose control.

"Harder! Fuck me harder, Master!" I beg.

David's breathing grows labored and he begins to sweat. He slams into me with everything he's got. The bed shakes and bangs against the wall with each thrust. I grip the sheets as hard as I can, trying not to scream out. I don't want him to stop. 

"Harder, please! Fuck me harder!" I moan and wail, my voice echoing through the suite as David continues to pound into me.

"You wanna be fucked like a dirty fucking whore?" He wraps one hand around my throat and begins to strangle me as he fucks me without abandon.

“Fuck yeah, Daddy!” The world starts to go dark but I don't care. All that matters is the man behind me and the feeling of him inside of me. David reaches his arm around to my front and begins to furiously rub my clit.

I explode into an earth-shattering orgasm, soaking the bedsheets, as I feel David thrust into me one last time before he lets out a grunt of “Fuuuck…” and buries his cock to the hilt inside of me, pouring his hot seed into my waiting womb. 

He holds himself there, keeping his arm wrapped tightly around my throat as we both catch our breath. Our bodies give out and we roll onto the bed. He lays his hand across my hot, red ass and smiles at me. 

"Damn, baby girl. You are one wild fucking banshee."

"You're not so bad yourself, Daddy." He rolls over on top of me and looks into my eyes for a moment before kissing me. "You’re also one sadistic fuck, you know that?" I say with a smile.

"Yeah, but you love it," he says as he kisses me again. “How about I take care of any cuts, clean up and we order dinner? I think after that you’ve earned a movie night.”

“You never make it through a movie,” I retort then add on, “Sounds like a plan...Master.”


	11. Chapter 11

Maybe it’s the people-pleaser in me but I found it hard to quiet my mind last night. Jon. I understand he’s upset but I hate having people mad at or about me. Even now it's nearing 5 am and I’m lying in bed, watching David sleep. Not as creepy as it sounds.

What’s the quickest way for a man to like you? Flirting doesn’t work...neither does attitude...hmm...food maybe? Food could work, but what food? The guys always get lunch catered. I could try to wow them.

When’s the last time they actually had a homecooked meal? My lips curl into a smile and kiss David on the cheek, slipping out of bed and into the shower. Man sleeps like a fucking rock. I towel off and dress in the dark, a small moan coming from the bed.

“Mmm baby?” His voice is thick with sleep, raspy and low. 

I lean in and give him a sweet kiss. “Go back to bed, Daddy.” Within a minute, he’s snoring. I slip on my shoes and grab my wallet, phone, and hotel keycard. I'm going to make these men a feast.

I’m waiting for the elevator when I hear my name called out. Shit. But it’s only the tour manager, Paul. I smile at him and he jogs to catch up with me. 

“And what brings you out this early?” He asks, looking at my attire. “You know you can’t go leaving the hotel alone.”

“Since when? You can't tell me what to do." I say, sticking my tongue out.

He sighs and shakes his head. "Lema said you were gonna be trouble..."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I say innocently. The elevator doors open and I step inside, turning around to face him. "I'm going out to get some things to make lunch for the guys. Cancel catering for the band, yeah?”

“You’re cooking? For the guys?” I nod at his question. “Wait…” He holds out a hand to stop the elevator. “Let me call Vicky. She travels with a lot of what you might need.” He dialed a number. “Hey, V! Mornin’ sunshine! Got a favor...yes, again. What kinda cooking essentials do you travel with? Well...you know Dave’s guest? She wants to make a big lunch for the guys. Oh okay, so you’re decent? I’ll send her your way.” He hangs up and smiles at me. “Go down to the tenth floor. She’s in 1018.”

My face lights up. “Thanks!”

“Good luck,” he says and allows the elevator to slide shut. I punch the button for Floor 10 and Vicky is waiting for me in the doorway of her suite. Not sure what I thought she’d have on her but her smiling face met me in the hall. She was fully dressed and her hair thrown up into a clip.

“We only have about five hours to pick up your ingredients and get them back here to cook,” she said, hooking her arm with mine and calling for a car. “The guys always give me a suite with a full kitchen so lunch is zero worries. So...what are you planning? The boys aren’t too picky.”

“I’m trying to get Jon to warm up to me so I was thinking of my Grandma’s Italian sauce with garlic bread and spaghetti. Maybe a peach or apple cobbler for dessert,” I reply as we take the elevator down. “I need quite a few spices for the sauce though.”

“Oh hunny, don’t you worry,” Vicky laughs, “I got every spice, pot and pan you could need.”

We hop into the waiting car and head to the store. Nothing too interesting except for a gorgeous new purple 10-quart crock-pot and matching utensil set that I treated myself with. Messages from David... _ Where are you...I’m horny...Where’s my Kitten… _

I simply tell him I’m with Vicky and I’ll see him later.

Things didn’t get interesting until I saw the kitchen area back in her hotel room. I was in awe. The full kitchen was small but well equipped. Vicky turns on some music and helps me unpack all the ingredients. She shows me her chef knives and sets them out for us to use. 

"My hands are yours," she giggles.

"Could you start chopping the onion and peppers?"

"Yes, Chef," she says and sets to work. "So you and DB, huh? How long?"

I smirk as the hamburger sizzles in the pan, sprinkling salt and pepper over the meat. “Talking and...together...over two years. But I’ve been a fan since I was a kid. I ran...erm...run a fan page about him and that’s how we ended up talking,” and I tell her the page name.

“That’s you?! I’ve actually followed that page for a couple of years,” she says in shock, handing over a bowl of diced onion. “Have you met his wife yet? Mrs Bryan?”

“I did and...I dunno how...Dave said she was okay with us being...together,” I stammer, adding the onion and minced garlic to the pan. “Said he came clean to her after I left New York.” My eyes close and I sigh, remembering that salacious week in the big city.

“Ooo you were in New York? With him?”

My cheeks burn with a blush. “I was covering the Diana previews for the page and we set up a one on one interview. He asked me if I’d like to sit with him at the preview and...it just kinda...snowballed from there. Greatest week I had in years.”

"I'm happy for you, hun," Vicky smiles, handing me the chopped peppers. “Only warning I might give you is...this whole thing can turn into a boy’s club. Don’t take offense if it does. I’ll give you my cell number in case you need a female to steal you away.”

I laugh warmly and mix in the peppers. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind. Were you always into cooking or did it take off when you started working for the guys?” 

"Always loved it, but I never had any professional training. Just learned from my dad. He was a chef for a time and taught me a few things,” Vicky says, getting the garlic bread ready for the oven. “I did my training to be a flight attendant and got hired on by Jon 31 years ago. I’ve been here through Slippery, New Jersey...every tour I’ve personally cooked for the boys during travel.”

"Damn, that's impressive. You must have a great relationship with them."

"I do," she replies, beaming. "It's my second family. Nowadays I'm the only one who can get away with calling them old fuckers and shitheads." We laugh together as she puts the garlic bread in the oven. "You seem like a nice girl. I can't wait to get to know you better if you’re gonna be traveling with us!”

"Me neither," I say, meaning it. "Me neither." I finish setting the sauce, meat mixture, and spices in the crockpot and turn it on to start cooking.

The reward of all the hard work? The faces and gentle sniffs of the air when they walk into a suite that smells of Italy and a dining table already set. “What do we have here?” Jon asks, lifting the crockpot lid and sniffs. “Vicky?”

“Don’t look at me,” Vicky puts her hands up, “I was only an assistant…” and she gestures to me. I beam at the boys.

“My homemade Italian sauce...pasta...grated parmesan and shredded cheese...garlic bread and peach cobbler with vanilla ice cream,” I point out each item and Jon nods in approval. 

David, however, doesn’t look too happy with me. I hand him a glass of wine and flutter my lashes at him, squealing when he grabs my ass and hauls me against his body. He leans into me, lips brushing my ear and he growls, “How dare you leave my bed, kitten? Ignoring my calls, venturing without my permission...you’ll pay dearly for your disobedience, little girl.”

I shiver and dampen my panties, the thrill of his threat and his hot breath on my skin sending a delicious shiver through me. I bury my nose in his hair, my hand cupping his bulge discreetly and rubbing gently, whispering, “Be a good rockstar and enjoy your lunch. You can thank me for it later.”

His eyes flicker with lust and he kisses me hard, his hand tangling in my hair and pulling my head back so he can nibble down my neck. "Tut tut...topping from the bottom. You're a naughty girl...but you knew that already, didn't you?"

"Yes, Daddy," I reply.

"Mmmm...Daddy's favorite girl." His lips part in a wide grin and he gives me a chaste kiss on the lips before walking to the dining table. I follow him, feeling my pussy throb and pulse at his dominance. 

We all sit around the dining table and I serve David first, then myself. They all give compliments on the food and eat happily, Jon downs two helpings of everything.

"Oh my God, this is so good," Jon says for about the fifth time, leaning back and rubbing his belly. "I can't remember the last time I had a homecooked meal."

"Well, it was my pleasure. I had so much fun cooking for you all!"

"Please tell me there are leftovers for tonight," Phil says hopefully.

I laugh and nod. "I got some plastic containers...anyone who wants to take some is welcomed."

"We need to get to the venue," Jon moans and stretches. "Soundcheck is in an hour. Lunch was really fucking good."

"Maybe I can bribe Matt with some to let me into your rooms," I smile, "Leave dinner waiting for you."

One by one, the guys tossed their room keys in their numbered holders onto the table. "We'll just get them from you before the concert," Jon smirks. "Thanks for the lunch, love."

I beam at the compliments and head back into the kitchen to start cleaning up. I hear footsteps and feel a pair of arms snake around my waist. "You're fucking amazing," David says, kissing my cheek.

"I aim to please," I say, leaning back against him. "I should do this more often."

"No complaints here," he replies, squeezing me gently. "I'm going to head off to the venue, baby. Meet me there when you and Vicky are done?"

"Of course," I smile, kissing him. "I'll be there. I just need to freshen up and put on a cute outfit for you."

"Something sexy..." 

"Yes, Sir," I whisper.

*~*~*

And boy did I find the perfect outfit to wear. A slinky leopard print dress, low cut with a halter style top. Of course, I remembered my choker. Finished the look with a pair of black ankle booties and teased hair. I knew it was perfect when I entered the shared dressing room and all the men did a double-take. 

Even Jon. I smirk and twirl for them. Five tongues hit the floor in unison. "Like what you see?"

"Fuck, yeah," David says, licking his lips. "You trying to distract us tonight?"

I nod. "Sure as shit am."

He lets out a low whistle. "I'm suddenly looking forward to the show even more."

Jon gives me a once-over, a small smile playing on his lips. "Me too."

"And all it took was some Italian sauce," I wink at him and wrap my arms around David's neck, slipping onto his lap.

He smiles and holds me tightly against him, his hands teasing my thighs. "You're fucking perfect."

My heart flutters as I gaze into his eyes. No matter how many times he calls me that, it still makes my stomach do somersaults. "Only perfect for you," I whisper.

"Damn right and you’re all mine, kitten."

"Aww, you guys are so cute, it's disgusting," Tico chuckles.

"Can I talk to you two privately?" Jon asks, gesturing off towards his own dressing room. David and I exchange a look but follow him down the hall. I hear the door lock click behind me and join Dave on the couch, curling up into him just in case Jon has another tantrum.

"So, what's up?" I ask.

Jon takes a deep breath and glances between the two of us. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"For what?" David asks, frowning.

"For...everything, I guess. I know I haven't been the greatest friend lately, or new acquaintance. It's just...this tour has been painful without Richie. It's been making me fucking stressed out. Lema, you were there when I needed that physical and emotional presence. But I never thought how it would be if there was a companion with you. I've been taking it out on you guys."

"Dude, I've been there," David says. "Don't worry about it. I can't speak for her though."

My eyes dart from one to the other, fingers fiddling with the diamond collar David gave me as I process everything he said. and stand, holding my arms out to Jon. "Luckily I don't hold grudges. Start over?"

Jon pulls him in for a hug. "I'd like that." I can't help but notice the slight bulge that presses into my lower belly. I rock into him and David chuckles behind me.

"Something caught my kitten’s attention. We could start the night off right," he laughs, walking over and sandwiching me between their bodies. "What panties you got on, babygirl?"

I smirk and wriggle my hips, stretching back to kiss my lover. "Why don't you two find out?" My teeth nip playfully at Jon's bottom lip.

"Oh, fuck yeah," David groans, reaching down to grab a handful of my ass.

Jon pushes me back gently and looks into my eyes. "Is that an invitation?"

"Sure is, sweetie," I say, fluttering my eyes at him and pulling him into a deep tender kiss. He holds my face in his hands and parts my lips with his tongue. I hum happily, wrapping my arms around his neck and thrusting my ass back towards my lover.

David's hands slide up my thighs to the hem of my dress and he tugs the delicate lace until I'm lifting my feet one by one so he can pull it off. I hear a zipper and glance over my shoulder to see him kneeling behind me, his face buried in my ass.

"Mm, you know I love it when you're a greedy fucker," I grin, turning back to Jon.

He grins and slides his hands down my back to cup my ass, spreading my cheeks to give David full access, his mouth dropping to my collar bone. He sucks and nibbles at the sensitive skin while I grind myself into him.

I feel David's wet tongue sliding along my slit and gasp. My hands reach back in desperation to tangle in his golden curls and rock back against his face. The two men quickly have me gasping and moaning, my knees growing weak.

Jon slides one hand up my body to tweak a nipple while the other drops lower to press against my clit. “Wet and silky,” he groans. “I should have been nicer to you sooner.” 

I moan as he rubs in gentle circles, keeping time with David's tongue. Their ministrations are pushing me towards the edge and my toes are already curling. I can feel an orgasm building faster than I'd like and try to hold it at bay.

"Jon," I gasp. "Daddy. Stop. I...can't...quite...yet."

They both pull away immediately, stroking my thighs as they both kiss and nibble at my neck and shoulders. A finger dips into my dripping cunt and I groan, identifying a new touch. He crooks it and begins rubbing that sweet spot, David kisses my neck as Jon rubs me closer and closer to the edge.

"See that, JB? She's soaked. She wants you," David growls, kissing down my spine as he pulls away.

I whimper at the loss of contact but shiver as Jon's hands slide up my sides to squeeze my breasts. My fingers tug at his zipper, his erection springing free of its confines. David slips my dress off and I sink to my knees between them.

"Fuck, you're pretty like that," Jon groans as I stroke him and lap at the head, my free hand stroking David. He groans and tugs at my hair, forcing me to take more and more of him until I'm deep-throating him. David moans as my lips engulf his cock, a single trail of spit connecting him to Jon. 

He reaches over and pulls Jon into a heated kiss, their tongues twirling. I gag as David's cock hits the back of my throat and he holds it there, rubbing Jon's ass with his other hand. He pulls out and the two rock against me, Jon's hand twisting in my hair as he guides my mouth onto him. 

The two men are moaning and grunting, their pace increasing. I try to keep up, but soon find myself overwhelmed. David grabs my hair and starts roughly fucking my face while Jon does the same. Tears spring to my eyes and I can feel my throat tightening around David's cock. 

"Shit, I'm gonna--" David warns but Jon cuts him off with a growl.

"So am I," he says through gritted teeth, his pace only increasing.

David groans as he erupts down my throat, Jon following soon after. I cough and sputter as they do, my mouth filling with their salty cum and hands pumping every drop from their heavy balls. They step back to catch their breath and smile at me.

"Come on," David says, pulling me to my feet, “Lay back on the couch. Time for Kitten to give us her milk.”

They lay me down on the couch and Jon spreads my legs, dipping his head down. He laps at my clit as David sucks on my tits, one then the other. I moan and rock against Jon's mouth as he massages my clit with his tongue. One of his fingers slides inside of me and he curls it forward, rubbing somewhere that has me seeing stars.

"Daddy, get up here," I whimper.

He looks up from my tits and smiles, moving up to my watering mouth as Jon eats my juicy cunt. David kisses me, our tongues dancing as his cock rubs against my thigh. I reach down and stroke him, running my hand over Jon's hair as he laps at my clit.

David breaks the kiss and slides down my body. He takes Jon's place between my legs and buries his face against my pussy. His tongue swirls around my clit, flicking against it as he slides a finger inside of me. He suckles my clit unlike Jon...he always knows what I like.

"Fuck, I'm close," I moan and writhe, bucking my hips as an orgasm builds inside of me. David sucks on my clit as he rubs my g-spot, Jon lapping at my bare lips and teasing my asshole with a finger. 

“That’s it, baby, come for us,” Jon groans.

I moan and scream in pleasure as I come, my cunt tightening around David's fingers and splashing his hand and their faces with my juices. 

“Told you she squirts,” David chuckles. "Mmmm, that's it. Good girl," He wipes his face and licks his fingers clean as Jon does the same, the two men sharing another kiss.

David wipes his hands on my inner thighs and slides up my body. He kisses me and I taste myself on his lips. Jon does the same and I revel in this new man.

Jon glances down and groans. “As much fun as this is, showtime is in two hours and we still have to shower, dress and go over the setlist once more.”

“And I guess I should be getting my camera gear ready for the show,” I pout and get a sweet kiss from David.

“How about Jonny comes back to our room after the concert, babygirl? Would you like that?” David asks in a low seductive purr.

I beam at him and bite my lip. “I’d love that, Daddy...does that mean I’ll get both of your cocks inside me?”

Jon's eyes widen and he looks at David, who grins. "You're insatiable," he laughs and kisses me. "But yes, you can have whatever you want."

I purr and slide my hands down to their groins, giving their cocks a gentle squeeze. "I want both of these inside me tonight."

"Then that's what you'll get, Kitten," David smiles.

I lean in and kiss him, then turn to Jon and do the same. "Mmmm, I can't wait."

*~*~*

While Rob is out in the arena awaiting the band to take the stage, I position myself by the backstage doors and snap photos of them walking out. David stops briefly to give me a kiss and I follow them out into the main arena. I join Rob in the pit and greet a couple fans who recognize me.

The house lights dim and the intro video comes up, an almighty roar from the crowd shakes the arena. I poise my camera and catch the guys as they come out one by one. The concert is everything I could've hoped for and more. The guys sound better than ever and the new songs are incredible live. 

They play their classics and the crowd sings along to every word. David catches sight of my camera and poses for me, beaming smiles and sultry bedroom eyes. I take some shots of him with my long lens, he blows me a kiss and the crowd goes wild. 

As a treat tonight, Jon announces that Dave will be singing In These Arms. Oh my. 

"This one's for you, baby," he says into the mic. David's beautiful voice caresses every word and I can't help but close my eyes and listen. He makes it a point to lock eyes with me or point in my direction. Has the song taken a new meaning for him like it has with me?

The energy passed between the band and fans is electric. They play all the classics and some new ones, ending with Livin on a Prayer. All seven come towards the front of stage and take their bows, waving to the fans in thanks and gratitude.

I collect my things and head backstage again where I see Jon and David waiting by the door with security guards. They look thrilled and exhilarated from the show, bursting with energy. "That was amazing, guys!" I exclaim, approaching them.

"Thanks, darling," David grins, pulling me into his arms for a hug. He holds me a second longer than necessary and I feel his hand squeeze my ass.

"And thank you for the song, handsome," I whisper. "You sure know how to make a girl feel special."

"You're very special, Kitten," he says softly in my ear. 

Jon comes over and wraps his arm around my shoulder and kisses me on the temple. "You two ready to go?" he asks. I nod and wave to the security guards as we head to the door.

I'm put in the same car as Jon and David, curling into my lover's side and smiling over at his best friend. "We still gonna have some fun tonight, boys?"

David smiles at me, "Definitely, beautiful." 

"Should we take it easy on her, Lema?" Jon laughs. "She's been through a lot tonight."

"No need to go easy unless she says so," David says and slips his hand onto my thigh, squeezing it. "My kitten can handle it." I gasp in surprise and giggle.

My cheeks burn pink and I lick my lips, sizing them both up. "You know what I found to be a turn on?" I look over at Jon. "You being a bit...degrading. The alpha male bravado. The rockstar ego."

"You like me calling you a dirty little whore?" Jon asks with a smirk.

"Jon, surely you can do better than that," David says and looks over me. "Get on the floor, my little footstool." I bow my head and kneel on all fours by his feet, removing my dress and moaning quietly when I feel the weight of his leather boots on my back. "You like that, slut?" David asks, pressing his full weight on me. "Taking the weight of a rockstar, while I sit pretty?"

"Yes, Sir."

"You wanna be less than a piece of white trash for us to fuck and toss you out?" Jon growls from his seat.

"You're gonna be our little fucktoy tonight," David says. "You like being used, don't you?" He smacks my ass and I cry out. "Answer me when I'm talking to you, whore!"

"Yes, Sir."

David slips his hand between my legs and rubs slowly. I moan and throw my head back, pushing my ass back for more. "See how much she wants it?" 

"Please, Jon," I beg, looking back at him over my shoulder. "I want your cock in my mouth."

"You don't get to make demands," David says, slapping me across the face and spitting on me. "Filthy cunt." The car slows and pulls into the parking garage. David snaps his fingers for me to resume my seat and I do, yanking my dress back on. We stop by the elevators. David gets out with Jon first. "Come on, sweetheart," he growls, holding his hand out to help me up. "Time to play."


	12. Chapter 12

David leads me into the elevator, and I find myself with my two hands holding on to both their arms. I don't know whether to laugh or just be content with breathing in their scent for the moment. The elevator doors close and the three of us stand in silence, waiting as the floors tick by.

He runs his hand through my hair, then brings it back around to rest on the small of my back. Jon, on the other hand, is standing a little ways away from me, looking out at the floors as they pass. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's trying to give us some space.

“Mmm, why so far away, handsome?” I ask him, letting go of David and wrapping my arms around Jon’s neck. 

Jon chuckles and hugs me back, pressing the front of his body against my own. "I don't want to intrude on your Master’s time."

"You're not intruding," David says, rolling his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Jon asks. "I don't want to make you feel like I'm not appreciating your gift."

I shrug and play with the hem of his shirt. "Sir can punish me if he thinks I'm not showing proper gratitude.”

"I'll keep that in mind," David says, smirking and leads us to his suite. Jon goes to remove his shirt but David stops him. "If our little whore wants to play with rockstars, she can start by undressing us. On your knees, we don't have all night."

I swallow a lump in my throat as I drop to my knees, untying and bagging up their smelly shoes. My fingers work at David's zipper and I slide them down his legs. His cock swings in front of my face and I tease it with the tip of my tongue.

"No showers until we're done with you," he says, then grabs a handful of my hair and pushes my head down. I open my mouth and let his cock slide past my lips and onto my tongue. He grunts in pleasure before saying, "That's a good little cocksucker."

He lets go of my hair and I start to bob up and down, sucking on his tip every once in a while to get some saliva flowing. He puts his hand on the back of my head, but he's not forcing it down, he's just playing with my hair. It's an odd sensation, kind of like a cat playing with a mouse before it eats it. 

I turn my attention to Jon and quickly undress him as well. He and David have disposed of their own shirts. Jon's body is just as amazing as the rest of him, all hard lines and chiseled muscles, a body that looks like it's been sculpted out of marble.

But marble is cold and lifeless, and Jon is far from it. I wrap my hand around his girth and lean forward to lick at the tip. He tastes just how I expected he would, a salty flavor that's distinctly male, and utterly Jon. 

David pulls my hair a little harder, forcing my head down further on his best friend's cock. I gag a little, though I manage to suppress my cough. I run my tongue under Jon’s balls and roll David’s in my hand, savoring their natural musky flavors. 

Okay maybe a little more than musky. They’ve been sweating and jumping around on stage for three hours. So we’ll call the flavor...spicy. If I wasn’t horny and in my submissive headspace, the smell would probably make me gag.

"You're enjoying this a little too much," Jon says, more of a statement than a question.

"Maybe I am," I purr.

He grabs my hair and yanks it back, forcing me to look up at him. "I didn't tell you to stop sucking."

"Sorry, sir," I say. I turn my attention back to his dick, sucking it with renewed fervor. 

David grabs my wrist and yanks it behind my back. He pulls me to my feet and throws me on the bed, face down. He grabs my arms and pulls them behind my back, chuckling as I wince in pain. "You're going to learn your place, little girl," he growls, slapping my ass hard and I yelp. 

Jon is standing next to the bed, stroking his dick and watching us. David slaps my other cheek, then spanks me again and again. By the fifth slap, my ass is burning but my cunt is dripping wet and they tear off my panties.

Two different sets of fingers spread and probe around my ass and pussy. "She's soaking wet," Jon says. "The dirty little slut wants it."

"Please, sir, I'm ready for you," I moan.

David puts his hand around my throat and squeezes gently, just enough to remind me that he's in charge. He leans in and whispers in my ear, "You'll have to do better than that."

"I want you to fill my cunt," I say, in the most seductive voice I can muster. "I need you both to fuck me hard, sir."

"Good girl," David says. He reaches under me, grabs my tits and squeezes them roughly as he slides himself into me. I gasp as he enters me, then wince as he starts to thrust. He puts his mouth next to my ear and I can feel him grinning. "You like this, don't you?"

“Mmm yes, Sir," I moan.

Jon kneels down next to my head and grabs my hair, forcing me to look at him. "Open your mouth," he commands. I open my mouth and he slides his dick inside, fucking my face. David grabs my throat again and begins thrusting harder as Jon does the same.

David and Jon seem to be competing to see who can fuck me harder. Every so often one of them will win a little battle, but never for long. All I can do is hang on for dear life and try to ignore the burning pain in my chest as David chokes me.

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna come," Jon groans, pulling out of my mouth, and starts jerking himself off as he watches David fuck me from behind. With a shout, thick white cum decorates my smooth face and drips between my lips. David grabs my hips and rams himself into me as he pumps my cunt full of his cum.

After they're both finished, David pulls out of me and flips me over onto my back. Jon grabs my ankles and spreads my legs wide, pushing my knees up to my chest to expose my wet pussy. He dives in without warning and begins greedily licking my clit and fingering my cunt.

"Oh fuck, oh shit!" I moan, grabbing Jon's hair and grinding my pussy into his face. Jon eagerly licks up David's cum as it drips out of my cunt and slides his tongue down to my ass crack and back up. He finds my clit and begins to suck on it gently before aggressively biting it and flicking it with his tongue.

Jon sucks on my clit hard as I scream and my body trembles. He holds my thighs tightly as he pushes his fingers into me and licks up all my juices. "Mmm your cunt tastes delicious," he says, wiping his mouth. He stands up and kisses me deeply, forcing his tongue into my mouth. 

David takes over his spot between my legs and my eyes cross at the familiar touch. Even though both are being rough, my lover uses his sensual tongue to give me what he knows I crave. Sweet and slow suckles at my clit, patient fingers curling and spreading my cunt. 

“Oooh fuuuck, Daddy,” I breathe.

I close my eyes and moan, reveling in the attention. David slides two fingers into my eager pussy as his tongue teases and pleasures my clit. My hands find their way into his hair and I grind my pussy against his mouth, eager for more. 

"Oh shit, look at this," Jon says, and I open my eyes to see him jerking himself off again. "She's fucking gorgeous. I'm not sure I've ever seen a more beautiful woman."

David looks up at me and smirks around his mouthful before taking my clit back into his mouth and sucking on it gently. I gasp as my body tenses up, every muscle tightening before releasing in a wave of pure bliss. He continues to suckle gently on my clit for a few moments longer as I shiver in ecstasy.

“Oh god! Fuck I love you, Daddy...I’m gonna...fuck I’m gonna cum!” I cry out, pulling on David's hair as I cum hard. 

David crawls up my body and kisses me, letting me taste my own flavor again. He makes a gesture to Jon for a five-minute break and Jon leaves the room. David lays beside me, his hand cupping my face. "Sorry to stop such a hot scene, babygirl but...what'd you say?"

"I...um...I said I love you," I whisper and catch his lower lip between my teeth, nipping gently before kissing away the pain. Those blonde curls fall into his face and I push them back, revealing those steely eyes I longed for. 

"Stop teasing or I'll get the strap," he states in a sing-song voice.

I bite my bottom lip and grin. “Promises promises.” He stares at me for several moments, long enough for embarrassment to rise into my throat. “Sorry.”

“For what? Saying you love me?” I nod and he nuzzles his nose to mine. “I love you too, babygirl. We wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.”

“How long?”

He exhaled and relaxed. “After the concert when I saw you backstage, that’s when I knew for sure.”

"So...no more hiding my feelings for you?" I cup his cheek in my hand and caress his face. He rests his forehead against mine and grips my hips. 

"No, I can't hide them. Not when they're real. It scares me sometimes how strongly I feel. It's easier to say it in a script or in song."

"Thank you," I whisper and kiss him gently. He kisses back for a moment then stops me.

"Give me a minute," he says sweetly. I nod eagerly and he smiles, rolling off the bed and going into the sitting area of the suite. I can hear him talking to Jon but can't make out much of what's being said. They come back in, both smiling. "Jon's gonna finish the scene another night, babygirl." 

"The big L word, huh?" Jon teases and smacks David's ass. "I'll leave you two alone. We'll play again another night."

I nod and wave at Jon as he leaves, closing the door behind him. David walks over to me, smiling and holding his hand out. I take it and let him help me off the bed. He wraps his arms around me and holds me close, kissing the top of my head. 

“How about that shower, babygirl?”

"I thought you'd never ask," I giggle and let him lead me into the bathroom.

*~*~*

The warm water pelts my back as I stand under the shower faucet, head bent and my heart racing. David stands behind me, massaging shower gel into my skin. His slender hands slide over my body, covering it in suds as he washes me. He moves lower and takes my ass in his hands, squeezing gently as he kisses my neck. 

“Say it again,” he murmurs, his hot breath washing over me.

“I love you,” I moan softly as shivers run through me.

Dave turns me around and lifts my chin, kissing me softly. One hand tangles in my hair, holding the back of my head and running his other hand down my back. I moan into his mouth as he picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. 

He sits me down on the shower bench and steps between my legs as we kiss. Our kiss breaks and our eyes lock for a moment before leaning in to kiss between my eyebrows. "You're so beautiful, babygirl." 

“Just...just don’t say it if you don’t mean it,” I whisper and grip his shoulders. 

His lips caress my ear and purrs, “I love you too, babygirl.” He kisses down my neck, over my collarbone and gently sucks on my nipple. I shudder and run my hands through his wet hair. He moves to the other nipple repeating the gentle sucking and nibbling. My back arches off the bench and I whimper.

He trails his hand down my stomach, slowly teasing his way lower until he reaches my mound. Fingertips gently tease my outer lips before sliding one inside of me. “Mmm ahh ooh,” I gasp and moan, rocking my hips as he kisses down my belly and making nonsensical noises. 

He pulls his hand away and kneels between my legs, lifting one leg over his shoulder as he drops low. “You’re worth every sin, my sweet Kitten.”

I gasp as he presses his tongue against my clit, gentle at first in figure 8s before he wraps his lips around the nub. His move melts me into a puddle of nothing. The move that sets him apart from other men. His hands grip my ass and pull me to his mouth as he sucks and licks, a man thirsty for my offering.

"Oh my God," I whimper as I rock my hips against his face, my head falling back against the tile as shivers run through me. My hands find his hair and I pull gently as I grind against his face. He slips a finger inside of me, curling it up into the sensitive nerve bundle. 

“This is mine,” he growls, his blue eyes gazing up at me.

“Then prove it...play with my cunt...pretty please?” I whimper, my voice echoing off the tiled walls as I clench my muscles around his finger. 

He moves his attention back to my clit, sucking and nibbling as he adds a second finger. I moan, tossing my head back and forth as I buck my hips against his face. He hums in approval, the vibrations sending me to new heights as I whimper and moan. 

"Oh, please!" 

"Please what, babygirl?" He teases, flicking my clit with his tongue.

"Please, Sir! Let me come! I need to come!" 

"Come for me, babygirl," he growls slightly and sucks my clit into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue as he fingers my cunt. My body tenses and releases, contracts and pulsates as I scream out his name. My body bears down and there’s the familiar tight burning sensation. 

He keeps sucking and licking as I writhe against his face, warm pussy juice showering him. Every aftershock is a delicious body spasm. He looks up at me and slowly pulls his fingers out of me, licking each one clean.

"Mmmm I love the taste of your honey, babygirl." 

He stands and kisses me, his lips tasting like my pussy. I can taste myself on his tongue, wrapping my arms around his neck as I press my lips to his and kiss him deeply. I reach between us, taking his hard cock in my hand and stroking it with a slight twist. 

"Oh, fuck, baby," he groans and I feel his knees start to buckle. 

I reach over and turn off the shower, stepping out and grabbing our towels. He allows me to dry him off without saying anything, taking care to gently squeeze his cock and under his balls dry. I even tease him and give the gleaming tip a puckered kiss. In return, he makes it twitch. 

“Easy there, tiger.” I quickly dry myself off and lead him to the bedroom, my heart fluttering as my mind flashes back to our first night together. "Lie down...Mr Rockstar..."

His eyes go wide and he flashes a dirty smirk at me, "Yes, Miss Kitten. Whatever you say." He relaxes on his back, stroking himself for my enjoyment. My lips drop onto his, kissing him softly. I can taste myself on him and my pussy clenches in anticipation.

I straddle his slim hips, his cock massaging my slick folds. He cups my round ass, kneading the soft flesh and squeezing. My head falls back as I moan, the thought of fucking him again making me drip down his dick.

My fingernails scratch down his chest and he groans, “Mmm Kitty’s claws are out.”

I lean down next to her ear and purr, “Meeow.” 

He guides the fat head of his cock to my tight hole, my juices allowing me to slide down with ease. I gasp as he stretches my walls, opening me up to his wide girth. He fills me and I savor every inch, my hips rolling in small circles.

“Fuck yes,” he groans, “Ride me, babygirl.”

I lick my lips at him and place my hands on his chest, rocking back to front. My tits bounce in unison as I fuck myself, using his body for my own selfish pleasure. The wet sounds of sex fill the room. He holds my hips, helping me find a rhythm as I milk his cock.

"Oh God," I moan as he begins to thrust into me, setting a lazy rhythm and I tighten my legs into his hips. He reaches up and pinches my hard nipples, twisting them as I yelp. “Harder,” I groan, forcing his cock deeper into my cunt.

“Fuuuck…” his voice trails off.

He happily obliges, sending lightning through my body as I cry out. He pinches both of them, twisting and sending me into a whirlwind of ecstasy. My pussy tightens and relaxes as I gasp for air, the world tumbling around me.

"Please!" I moan. "Please, oh God, yes! Yes!"

“Fuck, I’m close,” he growls, “Ride it out, baby.” David thrusts up into me hard and deep, each one pushing the air from my lungs. He slaps my ass hard, the sound ringing out as I yelp. One more smack and my asshole clenches, pain, and pleasure shooting through me and tangling in a divine dance.

I throw my head back and cry out, “Don’t stop, Daddy...Harder, please!" 

He thrusts into my pussy, hard and deep, meeting each of my movements. Tears stream down my eyes, my toes curl and my inner muscles lose control. His hands clamp onto my ass to help me keep in rhythm with him. My skin burns and my mind swirls away from reality.

“Oh f--f--fuck, Daddy … I-- uh...I fuck I’m gonna cu--” The orgasm tears through me and I scream, my body spasming and jerking as I clench down on him. He groans and holds me tight, keeping his dick deep inside my cunt as it throbs and spasms with his release.

Warmth fills and spreads through me. His warmth. He slumps back against the bed, his chest heaving up and down as he pants. I lean down and kiss him, my tongue exploring his mouth. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me tight against his chest, holding me there as if I'm precious to him.

"I love you," he whispers.

"I love you," I whisper back, placing delicate kisses along his chest.

I sigh and cuddle against him as we slowly come down from our high. I curl up against him, resting my head on his chest so I can feel his heartbeat. He gently tucks a wayward strand of hair behind my ear and kisses the top of my head.

We lay there in silence for the longest time, enjoying each other’s warmth and company. Our legs entwined and my foot teasing his own. He traces circles on my back with his fingertip and I sigh happily. I never knew it could be like this, I think. 

It's so perfect that it almost feels wrong. But every now and then something happens to remind me that it's real.

"Hey, hun?" I ask quietly, my fingers fidgeting with his chest hair.

"Mmmhmm?"

"While I'm fine with brat vs Daddy Dom, could we kinda settle down on the humiliation play with other people? Kinda weirded me out with Jon being part of it," I admit.

"Done," he says. "I'm sorry if you felt pushed into it. Jon likes exerting his ego and I know it was something you talked about being curious about. Officially a hard limit?"

"Hard limit," I agree.

"Noted. Never shy away from your safe word," David admits. "You don't owe anyone anything."

“I mean...the threesome thing, yes absolutely,” I say with a giggle, “But I wanna be an equal partner in those. Not treated like some random whore.”

"Never," David growls, his hand squeezing my ass possessively. "You're my woman, and I'm not sharing you with anyone. A threeway would be me allowing someone else to touch what's mine."

"Mmm, seems only fair considering you've had so many threesomes and orgies with groupies," I point out.

"Hey, those are different," he says. "I'm not in love with them. I'm not marrying them. They actually are just whores. And frankly, they're not as good as you are in bed."

"Flatterer," I smile.

"Seriously, you are the best I've ever had," he says, kissing me sweetly. "Including my own wife. That speaks volumes."

And there’s the reality. Wife. I’d been so wrapped up in passion, lust and romance that I forgot fleetingly that Dave is a married man. Doubt washes over me. Have I simply set myself for heartbreak? Am I just being delusional? I roll away from him and stare up at the ceiling.

"Hey...what's wrong?" he asks. "Did I say something?"

"I dunno," I shrug. "I mean...you're married."

"I know I am."

"So, I mean, what are we doing here? I thought you were happy with your marriage."

"I am," he says slowly. I blink in surprise and turn to stare at him. He stares back, unashamed and calm.

"Then why are you doing this?" I ask, not knowing what else to say.

"Because I'm in love with you and my wife,” he replies as if it's the most obvious thing in the world and sits up against the headboard. “Lexi and I...we have an interesting marriage. We’ve been swingers for...I dunno...11 or 12 years. Things had cooled off about four years ago. Then she met Joyce, another local artist. Three of us had some fun together but Lexi and Joyce took...a deeper liking towards each other.”

My eyes dart around the room, looking for clarity. “So when Jon said she was fucking someone as well…”

“Joyce,” he says simply. “After you had left New York, I went home to Lexi as planned...and came clean to her after she confessed to spending a few intimate nights with Joyce. Told her about the beautiful woman I met and how young she makes me feel. She and I are on a level playing ground.”

"But you're still married."

"Yes. We have a...strange relationship. But it works for us. I don't know if you know this about me but...I'm not exactly a young man. I've made a lot of sacrifices in my life for my family and my career. I'm tired of sacrificing my happiness."

"Does your wife feel the same way?" 

He nods slowly. "She does. We're both in love with someone else and we want to be happy. But we both understand how tricky things get at our ages, and we’re still content together. So we stay married. We stay true to our families. But we're honest with each other and we're both in love with another."

I stare at him, trying to read his face for any sign of dishonesty or a lie but all I see is calmness and honesty. And he's right, he is much older than me. He knows things I don't and if this relationship works for him and his wife, then it's not my place to judge.

"You're wrong though," he says, breaking me from my thoughts. "You thought I was too old to do all the things you wanted me to do. You're wrong. I'm not tired. I'm not out of energy. I still got it. I've still got the stamina to make love to a beautiful woman all night." He grins at me and wags his eyebrows.

"You're silly," I say, rolling my eyes as I snuggle up next to him, feeling safe in his arms.

"I try," he smiles. He's strong but gentle. Firm but understanding. David is everything I need him to be and I know I'll never want for anything with him. 


	13. Chapter 13

***~*HIS POV*~***

Tonight we’re in my Chicago suite soaking in the luxurious whirlpool, sharing kisses over wine and chocolates. Her fingers trail through my wet chest hair, sweet purrs pouring from her lips. But we’re not alone. Jon and his female companion are making out on the sofa opposite the tub, both half-naked and vying for the top position.

"I love a good show," she giggles. "So she didn't flip out at you?"

"Not even close, baby," I reply.

“Who didn’t flip over what?” Jon piped up. Even with the warm body for the night making her way down his torso, his “Boss” ears were ever vigilant.

“Lexi,” I call over my shoulder, tracing my fingertips up her soapy thighs. “He’s so nosy sometimes.” She giggles and pulls my lips to hers. 

“If it involves having to replace a dead keyboardist who can’t keep his dick in his pants, then yeah, I am nosy!” Jon threw his head back with a smirk, “Oh fuck, babe, just like that.”

Good old band orgies. With or without my wife, everyone wins. But now there’s no reason to pick up a random woman. I have the second most perfect angel right here. She rolls on top of me, legs straddling mine and soap suds trailing down her breasts and stomach.

My hands caress up her waist and over her ass, giving her a spank that entices the sweetest moan from her. Her arms wrap around my shoulders and I’ve just taken one perky nipple between my lips when a phone starts buzzing and ringing. “Fuck…"

“Mmm get it after,” she murmurs, rolling her hips against me and my cock sliding through her folds. It goes quiet then rings again and she grinds down on me. "Ignore it.”

“Hold that thought, beautiful,” I plead and reach over the side to grab the phone. “Hey, Sexy Lexi.”

Maybe it’s just me but she sounds...breathless. “Hey yourself, gorgeous. How was the show tonight?”

_ How was the show? I came twice before with a young thing half my age, no big deal.  _ “Eventful.” My jacuzzi angel grins and I wink at her. Eventful indeed. It had been too long since getting my dick sucked had been part of my show prep. "Good show, kept everyone's attention. How was the gallery opening?”

“Hmmm,” Lexi sighed, “very...fulfilling. I sold a few pieces!”

“Good one. I knew they’d love your work.” My eyes watch my companion's nude form crawl onto all fours, her ass wiggling for attention. “Why the late phone call?” I reach out and caress her slit with two fingers. 

“I thought I’d come out for a visit with my husband,” Lexi said, “It’s been a while since I’ve been to Chicago. Besides, I have a gallery I want to check out for another showing.”

Well fuck. What’s a man to do? And what the fuck am I gonna do with this woman who is now my mistress? I can’t exactly ask her to step out while I fuck Lexi. “That...uh...yeah that sounds--”

Jon and his  _ date _ rolled off the sofa in a tangle of limbs and groans, continuing to fuck without stopping. “Mmm fuck me, Rockstar,” her friend cries out. Hmmm, too bad she didn't come a few minutes earlier.

"You okay, D?" Lexi asks me in that sweet voice.

"Y-Yeah just a little...distracted." 

My mistress chooses that moment to giggle at her friend then moans as I shove my fingers into her harder than intended. She sucks in a breath and rolls her hips. "Oh, that's so good," she sighs.

“Ride my fucking cock, whore,” Jon groans loudly.

"Is that Jon I hear in the background?" Lexi asks.

"Yeah, we're…uh…in my hotel suite," I murmur moving behind my mistress and stroking her inner thigh. Her back arches as I slide three fingers into warm pussy, my thumb teasing her tight pink asshole. She moans as it slips past her muscle.

“Is that her?” Lexi asks.

Shit. “Uh yeah, it is. I know I should have told you she’d be here beforehand.”

“Hmmm, yes probably,” Lexi agreed, pausing for a moment after Jon swore exceptionally loudly, “Show me what’s going on, gorgeous.”

"You sure?" I stop fingering my mistress and look down at her happy face. "This could be really embarrassing"

My wife chuckles, "You forget the kind of art I make…I see unconventional love in a lot of different forms. No need to be embarrassed with me." She wants to see...dammit! Why did she have to be so accepting? And why do I have such a beautiful and understanding wife?

I swallow and hesitantly turn on the phone’s video cam, panning it around slowly so she can see Jon fucking his date. Then further around to...mine. Her skin glistens in the lamplight. She glances over her shoulder and smiles at the camera, sliding around in the tub to show off her body.

“Yeah, I remember her. Quirky little thing,” she muses.

“Mmm yes she is,” I moan and my mouth is watering for her taste. Both of them.

“Kiss her. Show me you kissing her.” I can barely hear Lexi’s request and gesture my angel over. The video feed now shows the two of us in full view. I lift her chin with one crooked finger and capture her bottom lip between mine, sweeping my tongue across her mouth.

"Mmm," sighs my angel and resumes her place on all fours, pushing her glistening slit into the air. I slide back up behind her, stroking the cheeks of her sweet little ass and spreading her open so Lexi can see her delicate wetness.

“She's gonna be with you this weekend?” Lexi asks. Her face was a little flushed now and her eyes dilated in lust.

"Yeah," I murmur, voice thick with lust as my mistress moans. "All. Week. Long. She’s been traveling with me since you’ve been busy at home,” I reply, “Why?"

"Mmm, you share everything else with her...why not your wife?"

I laugh, "You're the devil. Bet she’d give you a run for your money."

"I'd like to see that," she says softly, "Let me get to know her.”

At that moment, my fingers touched my mistress' tight rosebud and feed them to her body slowly, widening the passage and painting it wet inside to help it swallow my finger more easily. She groans and nods her head in excitement.

"Oh god," she pants. "Make me feel so good, lover."

"You hear that, Lex?" I ask, my voice ragged with lust.

"Mmm-hmm," my wife hums.

"She wants my thick cock to stretch her asshole."

I hear a sharp intake of breath on the other end of the line. "Oh my..."

With her dark eyes locked on camera, my angel wiggles her ass at the lens as I slip the rest of my finger into her. Then a second one. “I’m showing you and your pretty little ass off to my wife,” I growl and slide a third finger in, then a fourth.

"Ohhhhhh fuccckkkk!" she cries out and I feel her muscles tightening in rhythm around my hand.

“Think she’d wanna have dinner and drinks?”

I hesitate and stare down into my mistress’ eyes. “Maybe. Long as you’re nicer to her than you were in NYC. Why the change of heart?”

“I promise, baby, I’ll be on my best behavior,” Lexi said, “Joyce made me see that if this is going to continue to work as well as it has, then I need to understand the relationship between you and her.”

"She's an amazing woman," I tell my wife, driving my goddess crazy by tickling the insides of her sheath with my digits. "An absolute angel.”

"I'll plan something fancy then," says my wife grinning lecherously. "You sure it'll be just the two of you?" I nod vigorously, not daring to interrupt my work.

Then my wife moans. “Sounds like I’m not the only one with company.” Lexi clicks on her phone’s video and shows me that delicious body I know and love. Lower...lower...and I see a redhead between her thighs. “Well hello, Joyce.”

The woman glances up with Lexi’s juices shining on her face and waves quickly before returning to her...dessert. My cock begins to harden and a delicate hand wraps around it, my eyes darting between her and the video of Lexi and Joyce. 

I give Lexi a close up of my angel’s lips swallowing my cock and she murmurs, “Dry her off. Take her to the bed. Tell Jon to join you. His little friend can record you two fucking her.”

My angel looks up at me from the tub with those big brown eyes. Part of me knows I’m asking for trouble...the other part, the horny part, wants these two beauties in bed. Together. Wrong? Possibly. Breaking the rules? Definitely. Worth it? Hopefully.

"Ahhhmour," Lexi sings blissfully while weaving her fingers through the redhead's bright locks.

I lean over and slap my babygirl’s ass before commanding, "Bedroom. Now."

Jon follows us and his plaything takes my phone after I hit record to enjoy later on. My angel hops onto the bed, glancing between Jon and I. We each grab an ankle and pull her into the center. We’d double-teamed girls in the past and eye her hungrily.

“Got so close last time,” Jon growls, “Do I finally get your pussy?” Without hesitation, he leans down to taste her sweet nectar and my lover turns her head to press her lips against mine for a kiss. I waste no time holding her tight and slipping my tongue into her mouth.

"Get nice and wet for us, baby," I growl and hear Lexi’s moaning from my phone. 

Something warm and liquid slips over my length. Jon’s girl pours lube into his hand and he’s working my cock to full strength. He shifts his attention to my balls and I hiss as he strokes me, “Fuck, Jonny.”

"I'm just warming her up for you,” he moans and moves his hand between my legs.

"Mmm..." She whimpers against my lips. I refuse to let go as she bucks her hips into his face.

He looks up and asks, "You want me to stop?" We relinquish our grip and she nods eagerly.

"I wanna feel you two inside me...please..." She says before caressing Jon's face and turns her head to kiss me gently. “Please…”

I lay across the bed and she straddles me, sliding a pillow under my head and lowering herself onto my cock. We groan in unison as her warmth envelops me, her fingers curling into my chest. When I'm fully encased in her cunt she squeezes me tight and kisses me aggressively, rocking back and forth on me with a growing sense of urgency. 

“Perfect as always, babygirl,” I whisper and she wraps her arms around my neck. Just over her shoulder, I glance Jon lubing up his own dick and eyeing her ass with renewed hunger.

"Mmm all I need is this," she coos into my neck so only I can hear her. Her fingernails gently rake my chest and with each passing moment, we're moving together as one. I nibble on her ear and whisper how good she feels around me. 

Another hard kiss, hips going wild to push me deeper down as far as I can go. She nods to Jon over her shoulder and gasps when he presses the tip of his cock to her tight hole. He rubs the head in a circle over her tiny hole and I grab her hand to put it over my heart.

He presses inside her just a little and she squeezes my hand. He pulls out and does it again, this time going a little further. She holds her breath, fingers clenching as she gets used to the strange sensation of having something inside her ass.

We go still and she lays her head on my shoulder as he presses into her with slow, shallow thrusts. Inch by inch she relaxes and we both stroke her back to encourage her to keep going. She takes a deep breath and pushes down all the way, laying her head on mine as the three of us become one.

"So full...so good," she whimpers. We stay still and I kiss her cheek. Jon strokes her hip and whispers sweet nothings in her ear. After a few moments, she pushes herself up and grinds down on me. I groan as she clenches down on my cock with her pussy.

After a moment her hips start to move. "Such a good girl," I moan as Jon matches her rhythm with his. 

She leans forward and we kiss. "I love you, Sir."

"I love you too, Kitten." She rocks back and forth between us and Jon grabs her hips, thrusting up into her hard enough that she falls forward against me. I plant a series of kisses on her and by the time we shift into high gear she's grinding into both of us as we thrust in unison. 

"Oh fuck!" She cries out, writhing in ecstasy. Jon grabs her ass and helps bounce her up and down as she goes even wilder than before. He smacks her ass cheek and her head drops forward. The bed shakes and the headboard slams against the wall as we work in tandem to fuck her senseless.

The force makes her jump and whine in my ear before she starts bucking again. Jon howls and slaps her other butt cheek as he hammers home, making her squeal. Our hands roam over every inch of skin as all three of us become one writhing mass of sweat and limbs. 

Passion, love, lust, agony and ecstasy. As she starts to writhe and wail in her looming climax, I pick up the pace with Jon and lend him a hand at holding her still by digging my nails into her hip as I thrust into her hard.

"You ready? Tell me when, babygirl," I rasp into her ear, tightening my grip slightly. She nods quickly and I slow down slightly. "When, baby. When."

Jon empties into her ass with a grunt, eagerly anticipating the two of us crashing over the edge and joining him on the other side. I can feel his hot cum seeping into her body and soon mine will join his.

"Now! Now! Please Daddy fill me up!" She throws her head back in ecstasy and comes with a scream. 

I bite down on her neck to muffle my own cry as I unload deep inside her. The feeling of her muscles milking my cock has me seeing spots. All three of us slowly descend from our mutual high and we just hold each other. Faintly I can hear Lexi’s moans of pleasure as Joyce brings her to pleasure.

Jon slips from between her cheeks and lays down panting. She looks at me with a dopey grin and makes kissy faces at me but I'm just too drained to respond so we just give each other sweet, passion-filled smiles for the next five minutes.

"That was stupidly amazing," she sighs, barely lifting her head off my chest.

"Sure was," Jon says and rolls off to drag his girl back to his own suite. “Don’t you two be late for the airport tomorrow morning. It’s an early one!” His date hands me my phone and I’m treated to the gorgeous vision of my wife and her lover smiling at us.

“Oh I can’t wait for this weekend,” Lexi coos and blows me a kiss. “Love you, handsome.”

“Love you too, Lex.” The video disconnects and I smile over at my lover. “Feel like a shower, dirty girl? It’s not too late. Maybe we could go out for a couple drinks?”

"Mmmm you know it," she purrs, running her nails through my chest hair and tweaking a nipple. "You spoil me too much. I wanna spoil you..."

"You deserve to be spoiled. Which is why I'm gonna take you shopping tomorrow after we land in Cleveland. Anything you want, babygirl," I say with a grin. 

She giggles and sits up, looking at me incredulously. "You spent too much on me last year in New York. Besides, I took out money before I left home." 

"And that's very considerate of you...however..." I say as I help her off the bed and lead her towards the bathroom. "That's not for you to worry about. You're mine to spoil."

*~*~*

“A massage? Like a happy ending massage?”

She rolls her eyes and smirks up at me. “Maybe if you’re a good boy.” She boops my nose and I smack her ass as she saunters away, eliciting a sweet yelp from her lips.

“Brat.” I toss my towel at her and lay on the bed face down, wiggling my ass at her. “Oil me down, baby.”

"Greedy," she teases, straddling my thighs just under my ass. “You got a cute old man butt.”

"Uh-huh, you like my old man butt," I murmur into my arms, making her giggle.

She squirts some oil into her hands and begins to knead it into my shoulders. I groan in pleasure, loving the way her soft hands knead at my skin, digging into my flesh and working out all the knots and stress. She works her hands down my back, sliding them over my skin and occasionally scratching at my flesh.

I let out a quiet grunt of pain as she stretches from the base of my neck down my spine. As a piano player this is the worst part and, over the years, has caused the top of my spine to curve forward. She reminds me to breathe then asks, “When’s the last time you got adjusted?”

“Maybe two weeks ago,” I groan. Her hands lay palm down and there’s a satisfying  _ crack  _ and  _ pop _ . “Oh sweet Moses…” She giggles and repeats the movements, following each with more oil and deep stretches.

"I really think you need to get adjusted more often. Once a week, at least." She kisses the small of my back and works her way down to my ass, kneading and massaging. I let out a moan as she slips a finger between my cheeks, teasing my asshole. 

“What are you doing, dirty girl?”

"Mmmm, I can think of something else that needs stretching," she purrs, “Unless Jon is the only one who can…you know...”

"You're in control and I'm enjoying it." 

“Mmm say that first part again, Daddy.”

I smirk to myself. “You’re in control, baby.”

“You want me to eat this ass, Daddy?” She giggles and I groan as she slips a finger inside my asshole. Her other hand begins to tease my cock, working the oil into my skin. She strokes me slowly, working the whole length and rubbing her thumb against the head. 

"Ohh shit," I groan, pushing my hips back against her. "I'm not sure I can hold out if you keep doing that."

"I didn't say stop," she teases, "In fact..." She slips a second finger inside me, curling them against my prostate and stroking slowly. "I hope you break into a million pieces."

I feel her weight shift as she rolls off the bed and I hear the crinkle of a wrapper. Her hands are back on my ass, spreading my cheeks apart. She leans in and I gasp at the warmth of her breath and the wetness of her tongue. 

"Ohhh fuck," I groan. She begins to work her tongue around my asshole, licking it and teasing it. Her hands spread my cheeks wider, pushing them up towards my chest as her tongue slips deeper inside of me. She works it in and out and all around, licking around the pink muscle ring.

Her arms wrap around my thighs and she buries her face between my cheeks. Her tongue slips out and she begins to suck, creating a tight seal around my asshole that she never breaks as she begins to bob up and down. I groan as she sucks hard, working her mouth against my hole.

She keeps going, sucking and slurping as I begin to moan louder and louder, her tongue fucking me rhythmically. I can feel my cock throbbing in time with my heartbeat, filling my balls and aching for release. I reach a hand back and slide it under her neck, clutching at her hair.

She grabs my wrist and pulls my hand out of her hair, smacking me across the ass cheek as she growls, "Don't touch." 

Her pace increases as she slurps noisily, occasionally letting out a moan. Her fingers begin to dig into my thighs as she sucks and licks, bobbing her head up and down my ass. My toes are curled tight and my legs begin to tremble. "I'm gonna..." I begin to warn her but she doesn't seem to care.

She massages my prostate and I growl at her. “You gonna cum for me, Daddy? Give it to me…” My asshole tightens and I shudder as I blow my load, cum spurting out onto the sheets. 

"Oh fuck!" I moan, breathing heavily. 

I can feel her smile against my ass as she continues to lick me clean. She works her way back up my body, kissing and licking as she goes. "You taste so good. You like that, Daddy?" she purrs into my ear.

"Mmmm, you know I do, baby."


	14. Chapter 14

***~*HER POV*~***

I’ve already gone through half a bottle of wine and Lexi hasn’t even arrived yet. Not sure what the hold-up is. I try to slow down and pace myself...hell Dave even tries to take away the bottle. I quickly swipe it up from the table and hold it close to my chest, pouting at him.

"You don't know what it's like to be in love, you can't take away my wine," I grumble, taking a long swill from my glass.

“I am in love and I'm not trying to get you plowed before she gets here," he replies.

“You sure this isn’t a trap??” I ask for possibly the hundredth time and take a roll from the basket he offers to me. “I mean...your wife? Really?”

My eyes fall from his face down to his exposed Joker tattoo. I lick my lips in desire and reach out, tracing a fingertip over the ink as he speaks. “Yes, my wife. And yes, really. Like I said, babygirl. She’s got her own girlfriend. I promise I won’t let her get--” 

“Won’t let me get what?” Lexi’s voice comes from behind me. He stands up to greet her with a kiss and I shrink into my seat, feeling like the awkward third wheel.

“She’s just nervous,” he replies and pulls out a chair opposite of mine. “I told her though… nothing to worry about.” I’m going on my fourth glass of wine, eyes darting between the two of them. They really are a beautiful couple...both blonde and blue-eyed.

I take in her choice of outfit. A white boho-style off-the-shoulder lace dress with gold and beaded accessories. Her long flowy hair cascading over her shoulders effortlessly. Compared to the royal blue one-shoulder cocktail dress with gold stilettos and gold clutch I chose, I’m feeling extremely overdressed.

We take our time ordering. Every so often, I catch Lexi stealing glimpses at us both. All I can think about is running far from the restaurant...or back to David’s bed in the privacy of his New York apartment. The one place where the outside world doesn’t exist.

"DB tells me you're a photographer?" she asks and I nearly jump at the sound of her voice. I look up into her grey eyes and nod slightly. "That's amazing! What kind of photography do you do?"

I freeze as she smiles warmly at me. "My specialty is boudoir and fashion. But thanks to Daddy...I mean Dave...fuck...he gave me the chance to dip my foot in concert photography.”

“Can I see some of your work?”

“Of course,” I reply and pull up a folder on my phone, handing it over to her. “Just a mix of portraits.”

She looks through them, nodding in approval. "These are really good. I love the lighting on this one!" She holds up my favorite photo of David. He's laying on his stomach with his eyes closed, but you can see the corners of his mouth turned up in a smile. "Well hello there…”

"Yeah..." I blush and look down at the table. “The camera loves him.”

"Indeed it does," she says and hands the phone back to me.

Hot plates are set in front of us, the sizzle of steaks and bubbling lobster mac and cheese overwhelming my senses. I've never been this hungry in my life and I inhale the food. My eyes flutter closed as the flavor of truffle buttery lobster explodes in my mouth.

"Good?" David asks as I moan.

I nod as I chew and swallow. "So good."

"I'm glad," he grins and winks at me.

“So,” Lexi spoke before she pulled a slice of chicken breast from the tines of her fork slowly, chewing it just as slowly, “enjoying yourself in my husband’s company, Kitten?”

_ Kitten? Is she trying to play sweet before tearing my head off?  _

“I am,” my response is slurred and I take another sip of wine. “He’s a very gracious man. He...uh...he told you everything?”

“Mmm,” Lexi nodded, “he did. We don’t have secrets...or we don’t anymore. Do we?” Lexi turns and pins David with an expectant look.

“I’d say we’re on level playing ground,” David responds and squeezes her hand gently. Leveling playing ground? Hardly! He has a type and...fuck...I’m the complete opposite of her!

I should have known that he would be on his best behavior tonight. I look down at my phone, browsing my Instagram as they speak quietly to each other in lowered voices. My eyes flit between various photos of food, nature...and David. Especially David. 

I scroll back to the beginning of our relationship; the first photo I ever took of him is the one I like the most. I squirm in my chair and bite my bottom lip. “I didn’t plan on this happening, Mrs. Bryan...I’m really sorry,” I murmur into my lap.

“Lexi, please,” she offers, “Don’t ever shy away from me, Kitten. I’m sure we can be...accommodating...to each other, don’t you?”

I look up at her, "What do you mean?"

She smiles knowingly, "David loves you. And I can see that you love him. But him and I love each other as well. As long as he's happy, I'll be happy."

"You're...not mad?"

"Of course I'm not mad!" she laughs. "You're really sweet, you know that? I can tell you really care about him."

"I do," I whisper. "I really do."

My eyes lock on hers and I fight back a moan. A foot far daintier than David’s touches my calf and I exhale sharply. Higher and higher it rises until it’s between my thighs. My eyelids flutter and David’s drags his fiery stare to me.

I clear my throat and adjust myself in the chair. The foot is relentless though and my thighs fall open. Lexi smirks and David shoots her a look, to which she simply winks in reply. He peeks under the table and calls for the check.

“Fuck…” Her foot reaches my slit and he had to ruin the moment. I’m almost tempted to sit and let her finish. I shift subtly and move forward a little, egging her on with a tiny moan.

“Kitten, are you gonna purr for me?” Lexi asks in a hushed voice, not loud enough to go past the table. “I see my dear husband taught you his no panties rule?” From a bystander’s point of view, no one would know the wiser what was happening beneath the crisp, white linen.

“You two couldn’t even wait,” David tuts and finishes off his wine. “You’re looking a little flushed, baby.” It’s all I can do not to scream as his fingers touch me. He slides his chair closer to me and leans in, his nose nuzzling my earlobe. “Are you getting wet for my wife, babygirl? I thought that cunt was mine. Or do you wanna be...ours tonight?”

I roll my head to meet his eyes and he knows my answer. He knows I would be anything for him. “I...oh...yes please…” He takes my hand and slides it into his lap, groaning when I squeeze him.

The server arrives with the bill and without missing a beat, David hands his credit card over. Lexi’s toe finds the hooded bundle of nerves as she casually sips her wine, rolling the slick bud and smirking at my tiny moan.

Pretty sure my eyes crossed for several seconds. Oh, what a sight I must be! A woman crumbling...no...melting into a puddle of desire. I have a flashback to Meg Ryan in When Harry Met Sally and then David’s voice echoing in my head, “ _ I don’t care for screamers. Much prefer sweet moans rolling off a woman’s lips.” _

Lexi withdraws her foot and I whimper pitifully. “We should get back to the hotel.” She rises as the server returns. David signs the receipt and helps me out to the car. I drop into the backseat and she joins me with him sitting off to the side.

The wine has my head spinning and I look over to her. “Lexi, you’re a total goddess and I’d never ever try to steal your man away. You know that right?”

Lexi tucks a stray lock of hair behind my ear and smiles, lightly scratching her nails down the side of my face and neck. “No one can steal him when I’m willing to share. You just...need to ask nicely.”

"This is so fucking wrong," I breathe.

"So...fuckin...right," David breathes in response.

She takes my hand and slides it up her thigh, over her hip and belly until our fingers lace together. I turn my palm up and she grasps it, our fingers intertwining. "We're all each other's needs.”

***~*HIS POV*~***

I guess you could say what happened next was every guy’s fantasy. And you wouldn’t be wrong. The ride back to the hotel was mostly them kissing and fingers exploring up their dresses. I was left to my own devices, left to simply watch and enjoy.

However, I walked behind them through the lobby and corridor to my suite. It was obvious they were ready to tear off each other’s clothing at the way their fists would clench at any material they could find. I unlock the suite door and Lexi quickly pins my mistress to the wall, her lips attached to the girl’s neck.

"Oh...yes....deeper...right there!" She arches her neck and I watch as Lexi licks and nibbles the delicate flesh. Our eyes meet and her face flushes red. My mistress grabs a handful of my wife's blonde hair and nips at her lips. "You're not the only one who can play rough."

Dresses are unzipped and shoes flung across the room as they stumble across the expensive carpet. Both of them are giggling with playful eagerness. My mistress’ bra smacks me in the face. I chuckle and toss it aside and kick off my shoes.

They fall onto the bed together, my mistress wins and straddles Lexi, making quick work of her white lace bra and moaning at her creamy mounds. The two kiss passionately as their tits rub together, Lexi’s hands caressing my lover’s supple ass.

She dips her head to swirl her tongue around Lexi’s pale pink nipple, teasing it to a tight peak, and rolls the other between her fingers. “Mm you’re sexy, baby,” she purrs to my wife.

"You're not so bad yourself, Kitten," Lexi sighs.

I take my time stripping off my shirt and pants, pouring three glasses of wine, and placing two of them on the bedside table. I sip at the ruby red liquid as Lexi’s eyes meet mine and I smirk devilishly. She extends her hand to me and I take it, dropping my lips to hers.

“Her tongue is heaven,” my wife moans and we glance over to see my mistress licking and kissing down her stomach. 

“Move up,” she whimpers and I grin, helping Lexi crawl towards the pillows. She’s nibbling between Lexi’s legs and licking her inner thighs. Her fingers loop into my wife’s white lace thong, peeling it away from her body.

She dips her head down and I watch my wife's face contort into pure ecstasy. She nibbles and sucks on her swollen clit while two fingers plunge in and out of her wet cunt. My dick aches to feel that tight, wet warmth, but I can't rush this.

Lexi isn’t typically loud in bed and sighs as her new lover’s lips close around her clit. All I can see are her eyes and hair, her nose and mouth buried into my wife’s puffy cunt. Lexi wraps one hand through the dark hair and the other around my cock, squeezing it in a silent thank you. 

I hear quiet humming come from my mistress and lower myself to her, pulling her hair into my fist and separating her from dessert. Her face is already shining with my wife’s juices and I kiss her hard, tasting them both.

"You're beautiful," I whisper and she smiles.

"So are you," she breathes and I kiss her again.

“You gonna make her cum, babygirl?” I let her resume and offer my lips to Lexi. She grabs me desperately and our tongues twist in a sensuous dance, her hand stroking my cock. I’ve felt this hand on me for 19 years. It’s familiar. It’s home. Best of both worlds.

“Mmm ahhh,” Lexi moans through our kiss. “Oh god, Kitten. D...get your fingers in me...please.” 

I wag my eyebrows at her and slip a hand under my mistress’ chin, finding her smoldering entrance and slide two fingers into her. She arches up and I curl my fingers. Her head tosses side to side, hair fanning over the pillows. 

“Suck her clit, babygirl. Make her quake at your touch, like I do,” I whisper into my angel’s ear, feeling my wife tighten inside. She’s great at hiding her emotions, not so great at hiding her pleasure. 

I can feel her walls clenching around my fingers and the girl's tongue is just magical. I lean down and take my wife's breast into my mouth, flicking my tongue over her hard nipple. Her whole body tenses and she gasps.

"I'm going to...ohhh...." she breathes.

"Cum, my love," I whisper and she falls apart in an earth-shattering climax.

Unlike my squirting angel, Lexi is a very sensitive creamer and cums within minutes. Oh, how I’ve missed seeing my beautiful wife in the throes of passion. But I know she’s not done. Never is. That’s why we’re a perfect match. She can keep up with my sex drive. So can my mistress. 

Lexi pulls away and rests in the pillows, her legs still spread and her fingers finding her clit. “I wanna watch you fuck him, Kitten. Show me how you rode him that first night. Come and lay beside me, husband.”

I smile and do as she asks, laying down on my back. My angel purrs and gives me the same treatment she did that night. Kissing up my calves and thighs. Dragging her tongue from the base of my cock to the tip. She's always been a tease. The first time we had sex, she made me beg for it and I did. 

My angel can be very cruel when she wants to be. She looks up at me with her big brown eyes and swallows me whole. I hold her hair to the side so Lexi can see and I groan as my angel takes each of my balls in turn, sucking them between her lips and rolling them with her tongue.

“He has a nice cock doesn’t he, Kitten?” 

My angel glances up with eyes full of desire and lust. “Yes, ma'am he does. I'm addicted to him,” she moans and wraps her lips around the tip. “Mmm, he tastes sooo good.”

Her face wet with my pre-cum and her lipstick smeared. She kisses the tip once more before she slithers up my body and straddles my hips, gyrating her pelvis against mine. My dick glides into her cunt, slick and hot with her sweet juices. 

“Fuck...you really turn her on, Lex. She’s fucking scorching me. That’s it, Kitten. Slide onto Daddy’s cock like a good girl.”

“Mmm yes, Sir,” she replies and cries out as she sinks down, her body stretching to envelop me completely. I pluck at her nipples and feel her tighten in response. Fuck...she’s sensitive and it drives me wild.

"Ride him, baby," Lexi moans. Her hips move in slow circles, grinding down on my cock as I thrust up to meet her. Her tits bounce in time with our movements and the look of bliss on her face says it all. This is what she was made for. For me to use and enjoy.

She looks deep into my eyes and rolls her hips, mine thrusting up to meet her every move. Her nails dig into my chest and I slap her ass, forcing a moan from her lips. “Thought I forgot about that, babygirl?”

“Again, Daddy...please…” I oblige and give her another firm smack. We settle into a rhythm with sexy moans from my angel as we work together, moving in unison. Lexi sat against the headboard and spread her legs wider when she caught me looking, stroking her clit where I had a perfect view.

“Come here, my Queen, and sit on your throne,” I groan and Lexi licks her lips. Admittedly, I use this line a lot. “Face each other. Kiss and play nice, huh?” She straddles my face and lowers her pussy on my mouth, facing my mistress. One arm I wrap around her thigh, the other holding the hip of my younger lover.

She rocks into my face and my nose teases her asshole. I run my tongue up her slit and she shudders, grinding harder against me. My angel moans into her mouth and Lexi bucks her hips faster, riding my face with abandon. I flick my tongue over her clit and she screams into the kiss, muffling her moans.

"Oh fuck, DB! Yes, please don't stop! Keep going," Lexi breathes. I listen to their lips and tongues, wet kisses, and find I’m able to just catch our reflections in the dark window. The tugging on my cock quickens and my lover’s groaning becomes breathless panting.

“God, Daddy yes,” my mistress cries out.

“That’s it, Kitten...ride his fucking cock like a good slut,” Lexi growls. “Are you gonna cum on my husband right in front of me? Show me what he loves about your little cunt.”

I thrust up into her velvety folds as she contracts around me, squeezing and milking my dick. In response, I suckle on Lexi’s clit and she lets out a cry of pleasure. “The same thing that he loves about your pussy,” my mistress purrs, “Sweet, wet and delicious.”

I nod and Lexi quivers as my face slides up and down her cunt. She reaches back and grabs my hair in her hand. I mumble, “Fucking right I do,” but it comes out incoherent to them.

“Oh fuck I’m gonna cum, Daddy,” my lover moans, her voice getting higher and higher in pitch. Her pussy tightens and her juices flow between us.

“She’s a squirter...fuck, look at that. Don’t you fucking stop.” I feel Lexi’s hand slip into my angel’s slit and rub her clit side to side. “I fucking want more. Fuck her cunt, David.” I plunge my cock in so hard my balls slap her ass over and over.

“Ooooh fuuuuuck!!!” More warmth. It’s on my chest and stomach. Lexi is groaning and I can barely see her licking each finger in relish.

“Don’t make him cum. Not yet,” she demands and gets off my face. My cock is hard and straining, taking on a purplish tint. “Lay down, Kitten. I wanna taste you two together.” My angel lays down on the bed obediently whilst Lexi climbs on all fours between her legs. “Get behind me, husband.”

Happily. As her mouth engages with my mistress, I kneel behind her and slide into home. This is mine. The body that lays under mine in our big bed and opens up to me. My thumb teases her asshole just as she likes it, cock thrusting in deep and withdrawing slowly. 

"I love it when you look at me like that," my angel purrs, watching me fuck Lexi.

"How's that, babygirl?" I ask, even though I know exactly what she means.

"Like you're about to eat me up." Lexi moans loudly around her mouthful of pussy, sending vibrations through my lover’s clit. "Your wife is as insatiable as you are.”

"Greedy little slut."

Lexi hums and wraps her arms around my angel’s thighs, face buried into her cunt. I lean forward and fold my body around her, chest to back, shoving myself up and over. My mistress’ moans and whimpers grow to a mighty crescendo, her fingers playing in Lexi’s long hair.

"Oooh….fuuuuck yeeeesss…" Soon our moans and cries fill the room, my grunting prominent as I spill into my wife's body. 

"So much fucking cum...you're so full of it...I love your cock..." The feeling of my hot jizz spurting out and coating her insides, the tight squeezing of her cunt...it's all too much. She and my mistress cry out together, sweet cunt juices drenching my wife’s face.

"It's so fucking good...I love you both..." I moan, kissing both ladies sweetly.

All three of us collapse onto the soft bed, panting and sweaty. After a few minutes of catching our breath, Lexi and my angel disappear into the bathroom and I hear the shower startup. I join them for another round, each getting pinned to the wall and fucked into oblivion. 

Told you. I can go several times before I need a break. Yeah yeah...I’m 58 and you can say whatever you want. Admittedly, I use viagra sometimes for all-nighters. Fuck you if you think that’s a bad thing.

We emerge clean and enjoy a drink before crawling under the covers naked. I lay on my back with one of them on each side, their arms crossed over my stomach and heads resting on my chest. They’re whispering to each other but I pay no attention, choosing to nuzzle my nose into Lexi’s hair and close my eyes.

My mistress is the first to fall asleep after I kiss her goodnight and flick off the lamp. Lexi lowers her voice and says, “I can see why she was tempting. A little kinky...very feisty."

"Do you approve?"

"Yeah...though…"

"Though what?"

She stretches to kiss me sweetly. "I wouldn't mind playing with her too."


	15. Chapter 15

***~*June 2020 - HIS POV*~***

“And our party room...last stop on the grand tour,” I say and stand aside for her to enter, watching her intently as she shrugs off her jacket and shoes. It’s been too long since we last saw each other. Over a year in fact. 

Tour had ended and she returned back home to her photography and stories from the road. Her social media pages blew up even more and I was overjoyed for her. Lexi and I took some time to visit friends in St Barth and St Tropez, celebrating our 12 year anniversary on a two-month-long vacation.

No, I hadn't forgotten about  _ her. _

We’d planned on another New York trip even though I was working day and night on Broadway, until the country shut down amidst panic, fear, and confusion. Then I got sick. Really sick. Five weeks of sickness. I was weak and did very little. Sleep, bathroom, soup, water, bed. That was my life. My beautiful home was now a prison. Our country was on lockdown. 

It wasn’t until I recovered and got back on social media, I could tell something was wrong with her. I messaged her and...well...she let me have it. I don’t blame her. She was pissed about the lack of communication and how she felt like a groupie that had been used and discarded. How I had screwed with her feelings about loving her and being her dominant. I deserved it. Who knew two women would be such a juggling act??

So here we are at my beach house in Jersey after much begging, pleading, and phone calls. Since commercial flights were still grounded, I hired a private jet to pick her up. I knew I was fucked when my sexy little minx sauntered down the steps onto the tarmac where I waited next to my Porsche in a leopard mini skirt, barely covering her ass and her tits popping out of her black halter top. 

My balls stood up and took notice, she didn’t though. She simply looked over the top of her sunglasses at me and perked an eyebrow. We got into the car and sped off. I gave her a choice of where we could go to talk. She chose my beach house since she wanted to see it. 

Which brings us to now...with her walking slowly around my home. It’s the silent tone that can make a man feel about an inch tall. If you’re a man, you fucking know what I mean.

“Very humble,” she comments and points at the various pieces of Jovi memorabilia. 

“Too much shit to keep packed away. Make yourself at home, babe,” I chuckle and grab two glasses and a fine bottle of Italian wine from the bar. “I missed you so much, babygirl.”

“Missed me enough to barely talk to me?” She tries and fails to keep a hint of derision out of her voice, dropping onto the plush sofa. 

"I fucked up, baby. I fucked up," I sigh, sitting down and handing her a glass of wine. 

"You can say that again." 

“I know I should have told you. Things here were just...bad. Being sick, trying to recover from it, and depression,” I confess and run my hand along the small of her back, teasing the exposed flesh.

"Mmmhmm I see," she says icily.

"I got better once I knew you were coming to see me."

She smirks and looks at me from under those long beautiful lashes. "So I'm your cure, huh?"

"You're my everything," I say and kiss her hand. “I’m just trying to balance a life with two women.”

She rolls her eyes and leans back into the sofa pillows, raising one leg to show off the strappy heels. "You got a lot of balls to try that." 

"I'm serious, baby. I'm not gonna lie, things are going to be weird for a while. But I swear I’ll make it up to you." My fingers unbuckle her shoes, trailing up her calf and over her knee.

She finally gives a small smile in return. "You're such a fucking asshole," she says with affection. "You know that?"

"I try my best," I wink.

“Don’t leave me wondering. You had my number. You could have messaged me or just told me if you didn't want anything more to do with me.”

I take her trembling hand in mine and kiss the back. “Never again, babygirl. I promise. I’m happy to finally have you back all to myself.”

She grins devilishly over to me, pulling off her top to reveal a black lace bra to my hungry eyes. “Now that you have my attention, how do you plan to get back into my good graces? I'm not sure I believe you.”

I wet my lips and smirk at her. "Make me prove myself then," I say and kiss her deeply.

“You're lucky I love your dick, Rockstar. Fine then. Entertain me.” She beckons me to her with a crooked finger. Who am I to regret such a tempting offer? My nimble fingers grasp the zipper of her skirt and tug. I need to see her open up to me and I’m not disappointed. 

She mewls like a kitten as I slide her skirt off and find the delicate lace dewing up with moisture. “If only you knew how many nights I thought of you and only had my hand to ease the pain,” she whimpers and pouts up at me. 

"Let me kiss the pain away, baby," I whisper.

I slither up her body and trace my lips over her delicious mounds, my fingers raising goosebumps along her belly. The sweet smell of her perfume entices my senses and I bury my face in her neck. She spreads her legs instinctively and I lay against the heat of her pussy.

My hips grind slow circles against her, cock hard as a rock and struggling to break free of my jeans. Her hands grip at my hair and she moans in my ear. I can feel her need for me. It's always been this way.

"Do you feel that? That's all for you. You could have that every night," I pant in her ear and nibble on it gently. “I wanna feel myself slide into this perfect body and fuck you till you’re screaming my name.” I mean for it to come out as a sexy and manly growl but all I can manage is a breathy whisper. 

She grabs a fistful of my hair and detaches my lips from her neck. “You better make the first move then, Rockstar. I'm waiting. Show me what you got. Shirt off.” Perhaps this is her entertainment and so I oblige her cute attempt at dominating me, slipping the offending fabric off. 

Her hands trail up my stomach and tweak my nipples, pulling a groan from the depth of my being. Slipping my tongue between her lips, I kiss her until she’s breathless and her nails are scratching at my chest. 

I move from her reach and she whimpers. A nibble here, suckle there...her attempt at bravado vaporizes and she’s putty in my hands. Her thighs on either side of my head, my cool fingers tease her hot skin and my teeth drag her panties off.

"Still the prettiest pussy I've ever seen," I growl and nuzzle my nose into those glistening folds, inhaling her fragrance. One single finger slides into her warmth and she arches against my face, pleading for more.

The moment I have my first taste and sweep my tongue the length of her pussy, she lets out a shaky moan. But when I wrap my lips around her engorged clit and massage my finger into her tender bundle of nerves, she tenses and tugs my hair like a woman possessed.

My tongue takes the place of my finger and I lap at her sweetness, curling that single-digit inside of her. She grinds against my face and whimpers my name like a prayer, begging for release. I use my free hand to squeeze her ass and slide a second finger into her warmth.

Fuck, my jeans are getting tight. I'm sure she won't mind so I unzip and release the pressure on my cock, stroking it in time with my lips on her hot nub. From bottom to top with my tongue flat, I bring my lover the pleasure she desires. "Don't stop…suck my clit, daddy...please…"

"As you wish, babygirl." I bear down on her clit with my tongue and alternate licking and sucking her in a frenzy that matches her bucking hips and panting. She holds my head in place and starts fucking my face like the dirty slut she is.

"Fuck, daddy, yes! Fuck, oh fuck, I'm gonna cum, daddy!" Her words come out in a growl between her clenched teeth.

I grin into her pussy and watch as tremors rock her body, falling to pieces in my arms. Her juices drip down my chin and she screams out in abandon, my name echoing off her lips like a mantra. 

As she settles and the shockwaves become less, I lovingly savor her sweet nectar and enjoy her soft breathing. Her fingers tangle in my curls and I know this is as close to heaven as I'll get on Earth.

“We’re going out for dinner and drinks on a friend’s yacht,” I say and place butterfly kisses along her puffy pussy.

She whimpers and pulls me up to her face, arching her back into me and moaning at my hard cock. “I was hoping to--”

I lift a finger to her lips to silence her. “I’m sure you were. But I wanna show you off. We’ll have plenty of time to fuck, Kitten.”

She pouts at me and I nip her bottom lip. “Don’t fucking pout at me. I expect you to be on your best behavior and not embarrass me in front of my friends. Understand?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Her eyes widen when I stand and she makes a grab for my dick. “Please, Daddy...can I have your cock before we go out? Please please?”

I laugh and smack her hand away. “Now, Kitten...you know my dick is for good girls only. If you’re a good girl at dinner, I’ll reward you.”

She bites her lip and I yank her up from the sofa, wrapping my arms around her and kissing her deeply. With some disappointment, I find she’s brought nothing but slutty lingerie, one bikini and toys. Luckily, she’s close to Lexi’s size and my wife has a wide assortment to choose from.

A solid white off-shoulder mesh chiffon dress is what piqued her interest. She matches it with a white wide-brim hat and wedges. Simple and sexy. Just how I like it.

“Daddy like?” She wiggles her ass in my face.

“You’re missing one more thing…” I reach into the bedside table and dangle a set of weighted, vibrating Kegal balls at her. “Bend over.”

She obeys and leans over at the waist, moving her thong to show me her cunt. I trail it through her slit and slowly press it into her. “Mmm, thank you, Daddy,” she moans.

“You’re to wear these. No complaining, no moaning and NO coming. Not without my permission. Got it?” She nods and quivers when I turn them on, but stays silent. “Good, girl. Now sit on the bed while I get dressed.”

***~*HER POV*~***

I’m painfully aware of his possessive hand on my back and waist, his dominating presence so close I can taste it. I hadn’t planned on this. Being shown off to his friends. All I wanted was his full attention...in the bedroom...with his cock in my cunt. Is that asking for too much??

But if he wants to take me out, who am I to say no? He’s too sweet to deny and looks damn sexy in shorts and a flowy white shirt so thin I can see the color shift between his skin and chest hair.

His friends are all waiting on the dock and he makes the introductions. I smile and accept handshakes and hugs. A few give weird looks and ask about Lexi. David explains that Lexi knows and that their extramarital activities are mutual, but only with me and Lexi’s lover.

The men seem in awe and I’m welcomed into their circle with open arms. We board the large yacht, already set up with a buffet and open bar. The boat weighs anchor and we glide over the waves smoothly, a mix of easy listening and oldies rock playing over the sound system. 

As I’m talking to the women, I have to swallow a moan as my panties vibrate. Shit...I’d almost forgotten about the kegel balls. My muscles clench and I see David glance over his shoulder at me. I drain my glass of wine, receive a refill and the vibrating climbs in intensity.

Jesus fuck that feels amazing! He winks at me then turns his attention back to his male friends. The guys have broken open an expensive bottle of bourbon whiskey but he wants me to stick with wine. Bossy fucker!

I’m bombarded with questions. The how, where and whens of meeting David. My answers shock a couple of the ladies. Yes, I’m a Bon Jovi fan...No, it started as just me as a fan and wanting to interview David...yes, somehow I landed in his bed...Yeah, he decided to keep me around...No, I’m not a groupie perse.

On and on and on it goes.

We all make our way to the large table and I sit next to David, finally relaxing when he turns the toy off. “Thank you,” I whisper and moan at the succulent lobster that he feeds me. The butter rolls down his fingers and I discreetly lick him clean.

Buttered and stuffed Lobster, herb potatoes and marinated vegetables, oysters with spicy red sauce, and expensive caviar on tiny spoons, we devour the freshest seafood and the finest wine from France. I’ve never had the opportunity for food this rich and fine and savor every bite.

The conversation is delightful and I snuggle into David's arms, staring out at the setting sun. He kisses my forehead and he slowly begins the torture once more. Two of the couples have taken to the deck to dance and David leads me over, his hands on my waist and I wrap my arms around his neck.

“See? Not as bad as you thought, right?” He says and grinds his crotch into me. When I don’t answer, he reaches into his pocket and the vibration goes to max. My knees quake and I have to hold onto him tight. “Answer me.”

“Nnno, Siirr...I’m enjoying iiit,” I stutter. Is he enjoying my discomfort? Possibly even getting aroused by it?

Then I moan into his shirt and he growls at me. “What’s wrong, Kitten? Does your little pussy hurt yet?”

“Yes, Daddy. But it feels really good too.” I bury my face in his chest and concentrate on the movement of our bodies. My breath catches in my throat when I feel his hand sneak between us, sliding under my panties, and rolls my clit. Since my back is to his friends, my lips part and glance up into his eyes. 

I can feel him getting hard and he lifts his fingers to my lips. “Lick 'em clean, baby. I want you to savor yourself,” he whispers and I obey, cleaning his fingers of my juice and pulling him in for a kiss to share.

He relents and turns the toy off once more. The moon is rising in the calm skies when the boat docks three hours later. I get the usual “It was so nice to meet you!” and “Let’s do lunch!” from the females, hugs, and kisses exchanged. 

But even I can’t hide from David that I’m desperate for us to be alone. The drive back to his house is short and I’m all but bouncing in my seat. I’m tempted to run as soon as the car stops but I put my legs together and wait for him to walk around and open my door.

“Good girl.” He hands me out of the car and leads me inside, tossing his keys on the coffee table. “Upstairs and shower. 15 minutes and be sure to clean each and every inch, babygirl. My mouth is positively watering for dessert.”

***~*HIS POV*~***

I smack her ass and smirk at her giggle. She rushes from the room and I kick off my shoes, bursting with desire to slide my dick between her sweet ass cheeks. Off with the shirt...I can hear the shower turn on and give her a minute. 

Luckily, she’d brought a few of her favorite toys and I help myself to them. Three different paddles, a bullwhip, two floggers, riding crop, blindfold, rope, dildos, vibrators...Jesus fucking Christ! I told her a few of her favorites, not to the whole damn sex shop!

Does she really think she’ll need all this? I choose one paddle that has metal studs on one side and the length of rope. Is she humming in the shower? Who gets happy with a bag full of torture devices?  _ Come on, DB...don’t be a pussy _ , I huff to myself.  _ Since when has a little kink been a turn off? _

I turn off the overhead lights and turn on the red uplighting, bathing the room in scarlet. Her 15 minutes is nearly up and I stand at the foot of the bed. She’d mentioned that my reading glasses turn her on so I’ve got those on and my blue jeans. Dominant? Daddy Dom? Definitely Daddy Dom.

She walks out and stops in her tracks. What is going through her head right now? She stares at me with her mouth agape and drops her towel, revealing the body I wanna devour. I point to the floor and growl, “Kneel.”

A small moan from her lips as she takes in my appearance inch by inch makes my dick twitch. She drops to her knees and crawls across the floor to me, her eager face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. She stops and spreads her knees apart, hands on her thighs and head bowed in obedience. 

“Do I get to play with your cock, Daddy? Please?”

“As tempting as that offer is, you’ve had your pleasure...now it's time for mine, Kitten. However, since you spoke out of turn...” I bend over and reach between her legs, grabbing hold of the weighted balls still embedded deep in her pussy and yank on them. 

She gasps and a light gush of fluid soon follows. “I’m sorry, Daddy.”

“Not yet but you will be.” A visible shiver rocks her body. Her eyes are fixed on my waist. “See something you want?” She nods and points at the leather studded belt. “My Kitten likes pretty things, doesn’t she?”

She bites her lip and reaches out to touch the buckle. “Can...Can I have that instead of the paddle, Daddy?”

“Uh…”  _ Did I really just say that? Yeah...big bad Dom. _ “You mean…”

Her hands tug on the belt and there’s a pleading in her eyes I haven’t seen before. “I want you to hit me with it, Daddy.”

It takes a minute for her words to sink in. A kink paddle, sure...my hand, even better...but my belt? That was punishment when we were kids and now she’s asking for it...for pleasure? “Get on the bed. Doggystyle. Ass in the air.”

“Yes, Sir,” she says and climbs onto the bed, staring at through the mirror on the wall. “Hey, Daddy?”

“Yes, Kitten?”

“You look handsome in those glasses.” She stretches out her body like a lynx in heat, “Remember...my safe word is Red.”

Her head perks up with the swoosh of my belt leaving its loops and the clink of the buckle makes her ass wiggle. I take a few minutes of spanking and kneading her ass with my hand, teasing the crack and her tight pink hole. Her moans start low and soft, gasping at the right moments and begging for more.

Once she’s got a pretty blush, I straighten up behind her and grip my belt in both hands. I find my mark and strike. She jumps but remains in place. I repeat on the other cheek and can see her clenching. Four marks on her ass and two down her thighs.

“More, Daddy…” The studs are making deep indents in her flesh and I’m finding it less intimidating and more… “Oh fuck, Daddy!” 

Six times I follow the rotation...four on ass, two on thigh...four on ass, two on thigh...Over and over and over. Her skin is quickly getting purple and one spot is bleeding. Even though she hasn’t given me the safe word, I lean down to check on her. Her eyes are glazed over like she’s stoned and she grins at me.

“You okay, Kitten?” She nods and I know that look from her last visit. Subspace I think she called it _ . _ I drop the belt and press my lips to hers, my tongue slipping in, and cup her face in my hand. She whimpers and grapples for my hair, my fingers massaging her wounds and trailing down to her smooth pink pussy.

I slide my fingers in and curl into her sweet nerves. A groan escapes my chest when she reaches out to caress my dick.

“Fuck...me...please,” she breathes and whimpers pitifully as I crawl from her grasp. I pull her hips towards me and perch her ass over my dick.

I’ve denied us both fulfillment for too long and tease the tip through the arousal glistening between her legs. Fuck I forgot how tight she is. She moans as the slick head massages her clit, gently stroking it and working her into a sexual frenzy.

“I need to hear you purr for me, Kitten.”

Finally, I guide my cock back and impale her cunt. Her fingers grapple at the sheets. Her body was meant for me to devour and I sink deeper, losing any sense of the world around me. Just her and I. She grips my body and rocks back against me.

I lean forward and press my chest to her back, hands sweeping down her arms and raising goosebumps. Our fingers entwine and my thrusts are deep, her back arching in desire.

“Ask for permission before you come. I want to hear you beg for it,” I whisper in her ear. 

“Oh god, yes, Daddy,” she moans.

I straighten up and thrust hard, my hips slamming against her ass and she cries out. She tosses her head back and I take that moment to gather her silky hair in my hand, pulling it tight and shove my cock to the hilt. 

She screams into the pillow and I’m desperately trying not to come before her. I’ve fucked more than my share of women over my 58 years and I can typically hold off. But she has a way of breaking through that.

I keep on pumping her cunt with my throbbing cock and grunting like an animal. The primal king laying claim to his territory. I slap her ass and she whimpers, “Please Daddy! I need to come...please make me cum and fill my pussy, Daddy!”

“Come for me, sweet Kitten.” Her cries and moans...my balls tighten as she begs over and over, begging to fill her up. I plunge home one last time, my balls and cock throb and pulse. My groans mix with hers as I empty inside her temple and she shudders with a violent orgasm, her muscles tightening and milking every last drop from me.

We fall into a panting, sweaty heap on the bed still joined at the hip and my arms wrapped around her. I nose her hair away and kiss her neck, feeling her pulse racing. My dick slips from her body but we don’t move.

“I missed you,” she whispers and nuzzles my arm. 

“I missed you too, Kitten.” As the full moon shines through the french doors and illuminates our bodies, her soft snores send me to dream-filled sleep. 


	16. Chapter 16

***HER POV***

“I can’t believe you dragged me into this!”

“Well, I’m not about to keep you stowed away in the house, babygirl. You’re in Jersey and a little sun won’t kill you.”

He grabs me by the waist and his lips drain all the fight out of me. Ever since Lexi arrived with her girlfriend that morning, his kisses and hugs have been more than plentiful. I will admit, maybe not to David but to myself, that I wish they had left us alone.

The morning had started off innocently enough. I had rolled over in bed when the sun’s rays peeked through the curtains, my head resting on David’s chest. He groaned and pressed his lips to my forehead. I smiled sleepily and gazed up at him.

I welcomed his lazy kisses as he mumbled half-incoherently, not wanting to wake up. His hand cupped my head gently and his kisses deepened. My fingers traced patterns through his chest hair and lower over his belly. 

Only then did he groan again with a raspy, “Are you trying to turn me on right now? Because it's working.” I could feel his cock twitch to life against my ass and I couldn't help but smile.

His hand traveled from my head and down my back to my hip. I gave his cock a squeeze and wiggled under the blanket, laying between his legs and enjoying my early morning breakfast. He gazed down at me with hooded eyes as he slowly woke up.

My hand moved along his hardening shaft and he let out a low moan. His fingers massaged my scalp as I took him into my mouth. "Good morning, baby," he groaned as I hollowed my cheeks and massaged the underside of his dick with my tongue.

I looked up at him through my lashes as his grip tightened in my hair and he started to thrust in and out of my mouth. I reached down with one hand to cup his heavy sac as I ran my tongue along his shaft. His breathing grew more ragged as he started to thrust harder and faster. I braced my other hand against his stomach to stop him from pushing my head down too far.

"Fuck, that feels good," he groaned. I moaned softly as I felt his dick hit the back of my throat. He was too slick with pre-cum and my saliva for me to handle all of his length without gagging slightly.

Lexi and her girlfriend, whom she introduced to me as Joyce, turned up not long after Dave’s delicious orgasm. Apparently, she’d been hoping to sneak in and grab a couple of things while we were sleeping. I can’t even be mad. It’s her home too afterall.

The two of us eventually crawled out of bed and dressed after a long hot shower. That man can go for a long time many rounds over before he tires out. Lucky for him, I can’t get enough and will always want more.

Our real breakfast is served aboard his own yacht alongside Lexi, Joyce and another couple who are close friends of David’s. They're also swingers that DB and Lex have swapped with before. The food isn’t too fancy. Eggs, bacon, toast, pork roll and fresh fruit. Mimosas and coffee are served alongside.

I pull away from his lips and glance over my shoulder back at the shiny red jet ski on the launch platform that my lover is trying to convince me to ride. We’re standing on the boat deck, waves lapping up over our feet.

“I’ve never even driven one of these,” I shake my head. “I don’t wanna wreck your pretty big boy toys.”

“Today’s your lucky day. I happen to be a great teacher,” Dave laughs and wraps his arms around my waist. "It's really easy, I'll show you."

"And private lessons for me? How gracious of you, Mr. Bryan," I laugh nervously.

“Don’t worry, Kitten,” Lexi calls out to us from her lounge chair. “He really is a great teacher with those things. Taught me to drive a jet ski, boat and ATV. Trust him.”

“See?” Dave gestures to his wife. “I come highly recommended.”

"Fine," I roll my eyes and lean into him. "I'll give it a go."

"You won't regret it," he says and kisses the top of my head. He grabs a pink life jacket that hangs next to his and straps me into it. “Safety first, Kitten. Hop on. I’ll bring you for a ride first.”

I watch him don his own life jacket first and get onto the jet ski with ease. "Show off." Then I crawl on like a scared kid, grasping at his shoulders when the watercraft rocks with the waves.

"Hold on, babygirl!" He calls out and I wrap my arms around his waist. I scream as he takes off, gliding over the ocean waves. He makes it seem effortless as we ride around for half an hour, giving me the chance to take in the beachfront view.

I see a long stretch of white sand and pastel-colored beach houses. There are people out on their decks, tanning in bikinis and board shorts. A few kids run along the shore and chase after a dog that's barking at us.

"This is so pretty," I say, burying my face into his back. "I didn't think it'd be this scenic here."

"I'm glad you like it," he says and slows down as we pull back up to the yacht. He climbs off, gesturing with his hand for me to slide forward. "You ready to drive?"

"Um...what?" I ask clueless.

“You ready to drive, babygirl? Time for your lesson, babygirl.” I scoot up to the controls and inhale slowly, attempting to keep my anxiety under control. “Don’t turn it on yet. Gas,” he points to the right handle, “accelerate by twisting the handle towards you. Emergency break,” points to the small lever, “Never hit it at top speed. Only in the event avoiding a collision--”

“Collision!?”

“If you’re about to hit someone or something. You’ll turn the handle and press it,” he says and I nod my understanding. “Also don’t turn abruptly. Lean into your turn. If you happen to fall off, this key will get yanked out by the wristband and bring the jet ski to a stop. I’ll be wearing it for now until you’re comfortable with it.”

The way he's talking makes me feel like I'm in some sort of dream world. Like I'm floating somewhere else rather than the vast ocean. It feels so surreal that I can barely believe it myself. The sun making his skin glow causes my mouth to water. 

Inhale...exhale. “I can do this,” I reassure myself. He slides onto the jetski behind me and inserts the key. The machine roars to life.

"Alright, make sure you keep your feet wide on all turns...don't worry about the water, you'll be able to do this," he says and starts guiding me around the yacht first. 

Slowly the radius widens and I pick up speed. His arms around my waist give me the confidence I need and soon I’m laughing with exhilaration. It’s the most fun I’ve had since I got here...with my clothes on. I lean into my turns and he lets me take full control.

"See, I knew you could do it," he says. "Now let's see how fast this bad boy can go." His arms contract around my waist which I see out of the corner of my eye.

I'm nervous again but with a jet ski under my control, we clip along at a fast rate as the open space opens up before us. He holds me to him in a way that reassures me and makes me feel safe. I catch a shadow gliding under the water and jerk the controls to the left.

The jetski lurches and I'm thrown off, skidding and smacking across the water. It feels like glass shattering over my body and I plunge into the watery depth. The saltiness fills my mouth and I'm gagging and spluttering. 

I push myself to the top and tread water, screaming out his name in between gulps of air. For all I know he could've gotten thrown off too. He's nowhere in sight and the strong currents and waves pull and roll me with the tides.

The pressure in my ears builds and panic courses through my veins threatening to take control of me. My lungs are on fire and my head pounds in agony. I feel myself blacking out thinking if I should give up hope. Was that shadow a fish...a shark...did it just disappear into thin air? Was I imagining it?

"I gotcha, baby, grab my hand." His voice. I reach out and find his hand, feeling myself pulled onto the watercraft. My hair is moved off my face and I see his eyes full of concern. "It's okay, babygirl. Can you hold onto me? I'll take us back."

I nod and he helps me to turn around on the seat. I'm clutching onto him as he brings us back to the yacht. My heart is pounding and I think it might jump out of my chest. 

The saltwater has rendered my hair into a frizzled mess and I sniffle to stop the snot from dripping out of my nose. I look to where he parked the jet ski next to the yacht and lift myself up onto the platform using his shoulder to balance myself. He leaps up behind me and picks me up bridal style.

He sets me down on the deck, tremors shaking my body and my chest rising and falling rapidly with anxiety. "I got you, babygirl," he says. "Let's get you inside and warmed up."

We stare into each other's eyes for what seems like a couple of minutes before he leads me inside to the master bath. I sit on the toilet seat trembling from anxiety as he starts to fill the large marble tub, dropping a glop of vanilla-scented wash and other luxury products into the water. 

"I...I'm sorry," I whimper.

He cups my face and quiets me with his lips, his fingers tugging at my bikini strings to remove the scanty pieces. I lift my ass off the seat to allow him to slip them off of my feet and he tosses them aside. He pulls me up against him, his hands cupping my ass. 

"Don't ever apologize, babygirl," he replies. "You want a glass of wine?"

"Please, Daddy."

My body is shivering and he hands me into the tub. The water is perfect as I sink into the warmth up to my neck. He kisses me once again on my forehead before walking out. I sink beneath the water and swish it over my body trying to rinse off any ocean salt. 

“Enjoy yourself, my darlin’?” He returns with a deep burgundy bottle and fills two crystal glasses with the dark ruby liquid. He sets it on the table next to the tub and sits on the edge, his fingertips teasing my inner calf.

"I do, Daddy," I say. "Thank you."

"You're quite welcome, babygirl," he smiles, lifting his glass to his lips. "Can't have you getting dehydrated." I drain the entire glass before refilling it again.

“You wanna join me, Daddy?”

He smirks and straights up. “Babygirl need Daddy to wash her?”

I look up at him from under my long lashes and run my tongue around my lips. “Yes, please.” He waggles his eyebrows at me, pulling at the string that holds his shorts up. They tumble to the floor and I whimper as his cock taunts me.

He steps into the tub behind me, his hands sliding over my belly and up to cup my breasts. His lips press against my ear as he whispers, "Daddy's here, babygirl. Let Daddy take care of you."

I lean back against him and feel his cock sliding between my ass cheeks. His hands slide from my breasts down to my belly as he lifts a washcloth and runs it along my arms.

He reaches over and rubs my legs paying extra attention to the curves of my calves. I don't know if it's the wine hitting me, but I reach for his throbbing manhood under the water. It swells even larger in my hand as he lets out a moan. 

My rosy nipples stiffen from the chill of the air conditioning alighting above our heads. My head is pounding, yet aching with desire. He pulls me up towards him and wraps his arms around me. 

"I want you, Daddy," I moan.

His hands wander from my stomach in a slow ascent until they wrap around my elbows, then he begins kissing and nibbling on my neck sending thrills all over my body. "You're not ready yet," he says. "It's my duty to prepare you."

"I need you, Daddy. Please?"

"Shhh...babygirl...I'll give you what you need. Just trust me."

“Mmm I trust you, Daddy,” I whimper as he begins to wash every inch of my body. The warm water and his strong hands grant a relaxation I've never felt before. He washes me slowly and methodically. Starting from my shoulders and moving down, spending extra time on my ass and slit. 

My breathing is heavy and I moan and squirm as his fingers find my clit, rolling it between his thumb and pointer. He whispers in my ear, "Daddy will take good care of you, babygirl. You'll feel so good soon."

"Mmm, Daddy...please..."

He slides his soapy hands back up my body and begins massaging my breasts. "You're not ready yet, babygirl."

My pussy aches to be fucked by him. I moan and squirm as he washes me. As his hands slide lower and lower...massaging and separating my cunt lips. "Oh, Daddy..."

"Shhh...I know, babygirl. Just let it happen."

I whimper as his soapy fingers explore my inner folds. First one, then two. They slide in and out with ease as I buck my hips against his hand. It isn't long before the water is splashing onto the floor as I grind my cunt into his hand. 

He lowers me down, and I let out a moan as his fingers leave me. His hands grab my shoulders and he turns me around to face him. My hands reach for his cock but he grabs them and holds them behind my back. He leans in and kisses me, forcing his tongue into my mouth. I can taste the wine on his breath.

He breaks our kiss and looks into my eyes as he grabs my hips and positions his thick cock against my cunt. He rubs it up and down my slit a few times, teasing me. I whimper as he penetrates just the tip into my folds. "Please, Daddy...I need it..."

"Beg, babygirl," he whispers.

"Please...Daddy...give it to me...I need it...please..."

He lets out a low chuckle and slides his cock in the rest of the way. My head leans back and I moan as he begins to thrust. I whimper as he withdraws and slides back in. My head falls forward and I whimper as he begins to speed up. His hands go to my tits as he pinches my nipples. 

"Gotta make sure you're nice and clean, baby," he growls. I let out a squeal as he slaps my breast. My head falls back and I moan as he pinches my other nipple. "You like that, babygirl?"

"Yes, Daddy," I whimper. He chuckles and slaps my other tit. He begins thrusting faster and harder as he assaults my tits. My mind is a blur of pleasure as the water splashes around us. "I'm coming, Daddy!" A newfound strain in my legs is felt as he rubs against my clit to help propel me over the edge. 

I spasm and quake around his manhood as the tub wastes not a second in turning everything I release into foam. We lock eyes for a moment and I feel the warmth spread throughout my body as he releases himself inside of me.

He thrusts into me a few more times before he grabs my hips and jams himself into me. "Take it all, babygirl," he growls. He releases his sweet hot cream inside me with a grunt. I moan as he withdraws, his dick slipping out of me. 

I fall limp into the safety of his arms and the warmth spreads through me like wildfire. I grab his wrist and bring his hand to my face, planting a kiss on the backside. I lay there quietly for a moment, listening.

"You feeling nice and clean now, babygirl?" he asks.

"Mmhmm," I hum contently.

He chuckles and runs his fingers through my hair. "How about we get in our pajamas...watch a movie...have some snacks and cuddle?"

I nod eagerly. "I'd like that, Daddy."

*~*

Our lips and tongues swirl in a seductive dance, my fingers massaging his neck and tangling through those blonde curls. His breath as warm as the whiskey he indulges in washes over me with each exhale he makes. Our kisses become so desperate that our bodies curve into the other and I can’t get enough.

I'm not sure how long we've been doing this, but it feels like an eternity. My hands are all over him, holding on to his body halfway over mine and I feel the deep rumble in his chest.

His arms hold me tight as our outstretched legs entwine together, my soft toes tickling his own. He lets out a chuckle and is the first to break our kiss. I let my fingers trail down his neck and chest to slither into his robe. He smiles down at me and licks his lips.

“I think we made it through...what...15 minutes of a movie you said you were dying to watch,” he teases, relighting a forgotten joint from his ashtray and taking a long pull. 

“Did I?” I glance over at the mounted TV and realize we’re about halfway through the movie ‘The Core’ where the Earth divers have freed their ship from crystals in the Earth’s Mantle. I shrug and cuddle back into his arms. “You got me. I’ve actually seen that movie several times. Don’t worry. Two of them make it back alive.”

“Do they? I feel deceived,” he jokes and hands me the joint.

I inhale the delicious smoke and hold it for a moment, pulling his lips to mine and allow the smoke to roll between our lips. I shiver and snuggle closer to his body. “You can spank me for it later for my little white lie, Sir. Besides...this is my happy place. Can you blame me? ” I nuzzle his chest playfully and stick my tongue out.

He cradles me close, running his hands through my hair and breathing the scent of the smoke blanketing over us. "Of course not, baby girl."

Thunder shakes the large pane windows followed by lightning illuminating the room briefly. Our lips find each other once again and I feel his hand slide down to my ass, hauling me against him and spanking me playfully. 

“More, Daddy,” I moan and flutter my lashes at him.

"So impatient," he grins and spanks me again, harder this time. I'm practically panting as I can feel him growing hard against my thigh, nearly causing me to come undone right then and there. "That's four. What do you say?"

"Thank you, Daddy." He lets out a chuckle and begins raining kisses across my face, my forehead, and down my nose before landing on my lips once more.

My heart flutters as he cradles me in those large arms against his muscled chest. I can still taste the smoke on his breath as that gorgeous feeling of euphoria washes over. I cup his face in my hands and gaze at him lovingly. 

As Netflix switches to a different movie, I maneuver David back into the cushions. I shiver as his hands slide up my thighs and under my nightie, cupping my ass. I grind into him, feeling his cock through his robe, hot and throbbing against my wetness. 

My fingers find the sash of his robe and I tug on it until it comes undone, allowing the robe to fall open and he shrugs out of it. He gazes up with desire as I expose my body to him, my nightie pooling on the floor. 

"You're so beautiful," he whispers.

“Mmm, can I taste you, Daddy?”

"Wrap those pretty little lips around my cock, baby,” he groans.

I lower myself and slowly expose the elegance of his thick, hardening dick. I gaze affectionately as I take him into my hands, stroking him to full size. I lean forward and plant a kiss on the very tip before tightly squeezing him at the base and flicking my tongue against the tip of his crown.

"Mmmm such a good girl."

I giggle softly and plant a kiss right on the end of his glans, squeezing him at the base once more as I slowly let my lips and tongue coat his most sensitive area with my shimmering saliva. 

“I love you, Daddy,” I coo and his cool fingers stroke my warm cheek. Parting my lips slightly, I slowly envelop the purple head, delighting in the musky taste that emanates. 

His hands slide up my back and into my hair as he gently massages the back of my head. I take this as encouragement and let his cock slip past my lips, slowly taking more of him into my mouth as I gently suck him.

"Oh, fuck..." he groans, as I can feel him getting even harder in my mouth. "You're so...good...at that..." I cup his heavy, full sack in my hand and caress it with my palm while gently sucking on him. But I want more of him. His scent. His taste. 

My hand wraps around his cock and I nose hopefully around his balls. He squeezes my shoulder with his free hand, a signal of encouragement. I trace my tongue along his taint, reveling in the sound of his ragged breath and squirm for me. 

Finally, my nose tickles his delicate star. His knees part and I delight in the absolutely wonderful aroma. My tongue traipses around his puckered hole, hips rising to offer more access as he grips the sofa cushion and tosses his head.

I place a series of several wet kisses around it before thrusting my lips against him, my tongue pressing against his tight muscle. His breath catches in his throat and his fingers dig painfully into my shoulder as he begs, "Please baby, stop teasing."

A rush of wetness coats my panties as I suck on him while gently nibbling and grinding and thrusting just to tease him more. Up a little and I suckle each orb into my mouth, rolling them around with my tongue. Between that devilish grin I adore and the way his dick pulsates in my mouth, I'm absolutely drenched.

I tear my eyes away from his lap and look up at him through my lashes and flash a cute, nervous smile as my gaze flicks from his face to the lengthy pillar taunting me. He lets out a ragged groan from deep in his throat as I slide my tongue along the pulsating vein.

His stomach does a slow roll as I hollow my cheeks and suckle with more effort, my saliva slicking his cock thoroughly. I set a steady rhythm of rising and falling motions. His hands bury themselves in my hair as he grips tightly, pulling on it slightly.

"Oh, baby girl...your mouth feels so good...mmmm…"

I can feel that he's really enjoying this and that just makes me want to please him more. My free hand slithers down my belly and under the lace of my panties where I desperately start pleasuring myself. I feel so hot below, tight and aching and needy. 

Pressing my fingers into my entrance, I moan as quietly as I can against his cock. "Mmmm...mmmm..." I hum around his dick while flicking my tongue.

I can feel myself getting into it, or rather, I can feel myself getting really wet. My nub tingles in want and my body throbs in need but I know that I'm going to have to wait because pleasing him is far more important than satisfying myself at this point in time.

His grip gets tighter and his hips start to instinctively mindlessly thrust upwards into my mouth, each push making me take a little more of him into my throat until I can feel him hit the back of my mouth. My fingers curl around behind his legs and I pull him further into my waiting orifice before relaxing and breathe through my nose. 

"Ohh...ohh yeah baby...suck Daddy's cock...take all of it..."

My tongue dances around his girth, lapping at his flesh and hollowing my cheeks as I suck harder. I moan softly as I slurp on him, the vibrations driving him wild. 

“Fuuuuuuuuuck,” he breathes. He grabs my head and guides my mouth up and down in a consistent rhythm for a few motions before getting into a faster pace, one that I can only just keep up with while he relentlessly fucks my throat.

I can feel his cock expand as it fills with his molten passion and my own passion pools in my loins as I suck on him desperately. 

"Ohhh, fuck fuck fuck," he pants, bearing his teeth as he gets ever closer to orgasm. "I'm gonna...ohh fucking hell...baby...I'm gonna..." He groans, burying himself deep into my mouth and hitting the back of my throat. 

My mouth and hands work him feverishly. His passion erupts in a flood of warm, undulating waves flowing down my throat and deep into my core as he groans in satisfaction. 

I swirl it around in my mouth greedily, savoring it and continue to suck on him as his cock twitches with aftershocks. The occasional pulse lets out a stream of his seed that dribbles down my chin. I finally swallow and remove myself from off of him, gasping for air. 

"That was incredible," he sighs happily. I lean in and leave a slow, long lick from the tip of his mighty soldier all the way to the base. 

"Thank you for letting me play with your cock, Daddy."


End file.
